The Kingdom Comes Again
by ShadoeFox
Summary: What if Serenitys sealing of the Negaverse lets something much worse loose...and what if she is the cause for Jusenkio to make up for that fact. This is obviously a Sailor Moon Crossover...Part eight is up, enjoy, R&R 8 & 9 up. And this time I mean it!
1. Begining of the Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, much less anything else I might include in this so called fan fiction. Otherwise enjoy!

The Kingdom Comes Again

Prologue

_All my children are dead, and their Children. I have no choice but to hold onto the mortal shell for as long as I can, in the hope of having a chance to fulfill my oath to my dead Queen. If you should find this, beware the coming darkness, and if I am dead, learn all you can from my texts. This journal is also a language primer so that you may learn to fight the Emperor of Pain. Please, by Serenity and the Holy Moon, use it wisely._

_My prayers are with you, my adopted child, whoever you may be. I pass to you my family's honor and my homelands knowledge. I can only hope you have the strength and character to use it._

_From the Journal of Mason, Last Lord High Mage of the Court of Serenity._

End of the Silver Millennium:

The platform was silent. Not with the silence of a quiet day, nor the lull between crowds. The platform carried the silence only the aftermath of a war can produce, that only death can truly achieve.

Then the quiet was pierced by howling, as the wind picked up in the abused and already dissipating atmosphere of the Earths lonely Moon. A swirling maelstrom formed between the four pillars at each corner of what would appear to a casual observer to be a marble platform, a subspace gate forming to allow 20 men to step out onto the silver lined stone.

"Spread out, and Look for survivors!" The leader of the men commanded. He looked over the destroyed buildings and dead bodies just a short stairway from the top of the platform. He looked over to the old man standing beside him, despair filling both men's eyes. There were no survivors

Or, at least, so they first believed.

The platoon of armored men moved through the ruins of the palace and the youngest of the soldiers found the Queen, Her Majesty Serenity. He wept and rolled her over thinking her dead. He just wanted to look upon the beautiful face of a queen he thought of as a goddess one last time.

He gasped in shock when her eyes opened. "Lord Mason. The Queen is here...she lives!"

Mason, the oldest man on the trip only man wearing robes instead of armor or weapons rushed over with the squad leader close on his heels and knelt by his Queen, her eyes fluttering open.

"Mason…he is free…" The Queen Serenity gasped.

"Quiet Majesty, save your strength." He said, then chanted, his hand glowing as he touched her, a powerful healing spell woven in his hands. He felt the energy flow into the lovely woman's body, only to gasp in pain as the energy arced back into him.

"To late…for that…old, teacher…" The Lady gasped with a soft, sad smile. "I must tell you…before I go."

Leaning closer, he struggled against the tears he wanted to share with the knights surrounding them. "Tell me what, child?" Mason asked, forgetting her rank and remembering her as a clumsy girl who slept during his lectures.

"The King, the last Emperor…he is free again." She whispered, her voice failing her.

"The King... what King? I don't…" Then Mason remembered some of the old legends he had taught her when she was still a young princess.

"He who was terror personified." She gasped out "He who's name is forbidden." Her hand gripped Mason's robes. "My many times…great...grandmother defeated him...trapped him...He who was death. He who the Gate can not see…but can see as the Gate sees…He who was the…most vicious of men and ruler..He who was her Father…The Emperor of Terror."

"He's just a legend, my Queen…and the legends say he is dead!"

"Not dead…trapped...now free. Pluto can not see him...my daughter will not know of him…the Senshi won't be ready...must prepare...make allies for them."

He looked to the bodies of the dead, of Mars and Saturn and all the other senshi who died this day… Only the body of Pluto not staining the dying landscape.

"My Queen the senshi are dead…I thought you knew.." He was to confused to be kind.

"I have sent them forward…to be reborn." She smiled at him, Lord Mason, Master Mage and her teacher when she was young. An old man and friend, whose son died defending her that day...whose grandson was still safe on Earth. "Teach your son's son...and teach him to teach his children…I can prepare the way…for allies to come...but you must keep the kingdom alive." She reached up with the last of her strength and brushed his cheek. Her body then glowed the silver of her Moon, her body transcending its solid form to become energy that shot away from the guardsmen and up towards the still fertile Earth in the starry sky.

"Serenity…no." he whispered. And then the tears finally came.

* * *

Xian worked through her kata again. Arms and legs moving slowly in the ancient form as she taught her body. She smiled to herself reveling in the simple glory of the form, she almost missed the silver light that fell from the night sky.

Almost.

Looking from the wide shelf of stone that she exercised on, that place where the boys of the village wouldn't dare climb, she saw the energy stop and spread. She felt the flow of love and hope in the energy, energy that was something more then the chi she felt a monk wield not long ago in the market place and that she herself was beginning to master with the forbidden, "manly" martial arts. She felt the soul pour itself into the valley and knew what it was.

She felt the power of a woman, a Queen, A Goddess fill the hundreds of springs below her. And she felt her need as well. The need for her Daughter to be safe, and for that daughters allies to be reborn stronger then before. She felt all this and more.

As she looked upon the springs of Jusenkyo, and witnessed the love, and strength of a mother fill them with her hope.

At that moment she swore an oath. She would prepare these allies, though she knew only that the Goddess wanted them for her lost daughter. The Queen of the Moon, Serenity came to the valley to prepare for the coming evil, and though Xian didn't know who came or what evil, she knew she must prepare to fight it.

And she realized if she was going to fight that one evil that she must be prepared to battle them all.

She turned towards her village and walked head held high as the goddess of the springs would, she imagined, expect. Resolve filled her. It was time for Joketsuoku village to be free of the warlord Mian Fiu. If the so-called men wouldn't remove him, she would.

"Stupid Males" She muttered. An hour later the Chinese Amazons where born as Xian led several other young, angry women against the warlords drunken and lecherous thugs.

Three hours later Mian Fiu was allowed to die. Evil got its due that day, both in freedom and in pain.

Centuries passed. The springs of Jusenkyo, originally a holy place believed to be blessed by a moon goddess, later became feared for the curses it bestowed. Inside the body of the springs, the "Goddess" slept. While she was more a spirit of a place now then the Queen or Mother she had been, she remembered it all in her dreams.

And even the present intermingled with her dreams of the so distant past. She dreamt of a plane going down, hitting the mountains not so far from her self. She saw the amazons, the descendants of the woman who saw her coming, find the wreck and pull one man, little more then a boy from the burning metal, before destroying the plane totally, so it appeared no one survived.

Some wanted to kill the young man, but Kho Lon, the elder leading the "rescue" party, choose not to. She took him to her home, which she shared with her Great granddaughter and waited for him to awaken. When he did he first asked where he was.

Then he asked WHO he was.

Kho Lon was and elder of the tribe and thus she could be cold and calculating. She however still had a heart even after all her life, and knew there was nothing worse the man could suffer. She took him in and told him she would try to help, if nothing else she could improve his Chinese for him to seek help and his identity outside.

Within a few months, the man, called Kaga, had been more or less accepted by the tribe. He was not one of them, but they didn't treat him poorly. His martial arts skills increased under Koh Lon, who wanted to experiment a bit with non-amazons. He learned quickly and she wondered if it was due to his memory loss, or if some of it was memories of previous skill. Either way he was an eager student. It wasn't long before the elder decided that the experiment was a complete success.

Shan Fu, the elder's granddaughter, went out of the village with a couple of other girls to do some hunting. She was already a beautiful girl at only 13. While she was not quite ready to be a fully recognized woman, she was already considered an impressive martial artist. She treated Kaga like a brother, mostly since she was lonely with only her Grandmother at home and few close friends. Kaga was always willing to listen to her. "He'd make some woman a fine husband one day," she had confided to her chuckling grandmother. "If he would just hurry up and BEAT one of them. Then he could be part of the tribe for real!"

Shan Fu let the other girls get ahead of her as she considered her adoptive brother. Her ruminations kept her from noticing the stalking tiger before it pounced, she only felt the impact as she went down onto the forest floor. She rolled, ready to fight, but her ribs where cracked, and the tiger's claws already descending. She closed her eyes, and tried not to whimper or scream in fear. She wanted to die a true Amazon.

Several seconds later she just wanted to know what was taking so long.

She opened her eyes to see a sight neither she nor Koh Lon ever expected to see. Kaga was facing a tiger one on one. Fearless as he was, that wasn't the surprise. The fact that he was WINNING was a shock, but it wasn't truly out of the question since he had probably gotten the first hit, and likely from behind.

It was that he was glowing with a battle aura that should have taken YEARS of training from a young age to form. As shocked as she was, Shan Fu realized her adoptive sibling had mastered chi, and accepted that the tricky male had hidden that trick from them.

The Tiger, well, it didn't really get a choice in rather it accepted it or not.

Shan Fu heard her brother yell something she didn't understand, then she passed out. Cracked Ribs will do that to you, though.

A few hours later Kaga, carrying Shan Fu, came to the gates of the village. He was breathing hard and wounded, but he made it. The exhaustion was what caused him to miss the fact that he didn't know the woman at the gate.

Laun Te was upset. She got stuck watching the gates JUST as they returned after a six month scouting of the Peoples Army positions in the area. She didn't even get to catch up on the good gossip.

Thus, since she was already angry and seeing a man carrying one of HER tribe's girls in a thoroughly abused condition, she didn't think, reason, or even pause. She attacked, sword raised high in her desire to kill the intruder quickly. "DIIEE!"

Kaga blinked and dodged the eager, but ill advised chop, and reacted without thought as his teacher had always instructed him. He had so wanted this to be a surprise for Koh Lon, too.

"MACH PUNCH!" he yelled in English, his apparent native tongue, and hit the Amazon with a shockwave of sound, his hand held like a palm strike which, having breached the sound barrier and mixed with his chi, turned it into a wall of flowing force.

The rather surprised, Laun Te went down hard. Kaga walked past her, still not processing who or what she might have been in his depleted state. He also ignored it as her rather shocked companion who DID know him ran ahead and found Koh Lon as quickly as possible.

Easily done since SHE wanted to know what caused such a loud boom.

A couple of hours later, Shan Fu had woken up and told of the tiger, to the amazement and amusement of the gathered members of the tribe. Koh Lon challenged anyone to prevent her from adopting Kaga, since Shan Fu was too young to marry him but by law the family must bring Kaga into the tribe.

They had just agreed and accepted him when Laun Te woke up.

Kaga was happily accepting the official welcome of the people he had grown to care for, those who had now taken him truly as one of their own. He didn't even think about who Laun Te was, or where he had seen her before since she was familiar but not someone he knew. 'Strange I thought I knew everyone in the tribe…'

"Wo Ai Nee." Laun Te sighed and glomped onto Kaga with that technique all Amazon women know from birth. Other women started muttering and planning to kill the interloper as Koh Lon demanded an explanation.

Again, a bit of time passed, as Laun Te told her story. Again, the tribe was amazed and amused. Koh Lon announced with a chuckle, that her "Sons" training would have to increase to keep up with his wife to be.

None of the tribe where surprised when Kaga took off in the middle of the night a month later. Honestly, he had held out longer then ANYONE who had accidentally beaten an Amazon woman ever had… by a week at the least. The village waved to Laun Te as she left, wishing her luck.

She didn't expect to find the world to be as it was, so full of wonders to explore. Kaga, when she found him, chuckled as she meekly asked him to explain the craft they where on. It seems Laun didn't like heights, and didn't realize a "747" flew.

So their relationship started with a whimper and not a bang, so to speak. Kaga showed her a world of technology which he understood, and was amazed by the girl he was growing to love.

He understood it, while she began to master it.

A couple of years later, he wanted to know why he loved Laun so much. Sure she loved him, and they where quite a team, working as "Troubleshooters". She mitigated the love and skill by always talking him into hair brained schemes which was beginning to drive him seriously nuts.

Shaking the water off of his fur, he snarled to himself thinking "I KNEW we shouldn't have taken that short cut through the valley."

He was mollified only by the fact that Luan looked truly repentant, though she was doing a great Drowned Wolf impression. Of course, since that was the spring she fell in, that was obvious now wasn't it.

The guide, to his credit, didn't panic outright when a fox and a wolf knocked on his door. He just fainted.

More time passed. Not as much time as before, only a few dozen months, a couple of years. It waited until a middle aged Martial artist and his son came and fell in, and the "Goddess" awoke. She felt a fanged boy fall, and the "Goddess" felt hope again after so long a wait. A girl and another, though blind, boy came and then another girl, who survived the hunger the power the "Goddess" tragically had instilled in the waters. The "Goddess" Watched.

The soul of the Queen felt the power of the Martial artists who had swam in her body, her springs, as they fought for love and justice as her champions from so long before did. She felt the power as one killed an immortal and heard his voice as he yelled his beloved's name.

She also felt the final bonds she had damaged so long ago. The King, was rising, she could feel it. His power was returning.

But her Daughter and Senshi wouldn't fight him alone, and she felt joy. Maybe, she thought, she could even make them see what is to come.

'Akane, it seems I will owe you a debt I won't ever be able to repay' she thought. And so Tendo Akane began to have dreams she didn't understand…but would be important so very soon.

* * *

Around the same time, Kaneda Kaga, as he had renamed himself, was cursing under his breath. "It'll be easy, she says!" he muttered as he drove an elbow into the rock wall again.

"Shut up…we're almost there. If the legends are true…." The girl sighed as her feet finally settled onto the cave floor, allowing her to release the climbing harness.

Kaga continued for her. "IF the legends are really true, there is an old guy down here with a great library, yeah I know. Likely there is a statue and some scrolls. If we are LUCKY!"

"We are more then lucky." Luan whispered from the wide cave mouth at the shafts bottom.

Kaneda stopped muttering. "How so."

"The legends are true...or at least where. It seems the man was a little older then we thought."

Kaneda looked upon the skeleton laying on the bed, an open book on the desk next to the simple wooden frame the mans only apparent personal possession, at least all that was left.

That, and a library of a few hundred scrolls, books, tablets, and…gems? While Luan looked over the skeleton and shelves, Kaneda curiously looked over the mans journal. What he found made him shudder with horror.

"Luan, do you remember what Mothers address was?"

"Sure...Tokyo Japan, Nerima ward...why?"

"Because…I think she needs to see this."

* * *

AN: I'm rewriting this story, and some things might change. I always meant to get back to it, now I am. Finally. 


	2. It all starts coming together

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I may not have mentioned it, but on top of using mostly charecters who are NOT mine, and infact do belong to many people far more talented, and likely more interesting then me, it is also my first fanfiction. Be gentle.

**__**

Perhaps I should tell you of your allies, before I speak of your new enemies. 

The Sailor Senshi where the guardians of our queen and princess, as well as the keepers of peace throughout the system. Each one was a Princess in her own right, and guardian of her familys planet, who where chosen by fate or magic to defend "Love and Justice" as they liked to put it.

Each was very powerful in her own right, but as a team they where nearly unbeatable. They where, of course, not alone. There was a Military in the Silver Millinium, The navy being the most prestigious, as well as Peacekeepers and constibles. The best of these even became Knights of the House Honor. Saddly the Queen could only rescue the Senshi and the Prince of Earth, and send them to your time. 

The Lord of Evil knows this, and knows the Senshis power possibly better then the Sailors themselves. Without help they can't defeat him even with there power and they had the Navy and Soldiers the first time they fought. This time they have no one, except you.

Please, don't step away from them. Please, be their allies. They have to many enemies for you to leave them to their fate.

Chapter One:

Crossing of Destinys

"Why the heck did she have to hit me so hard?" Muttered the rather battered looking young man as he climbed out of the crater he had landed in. Dusting the dirt and debries off of his less then perfectly maintained clothing, and streatching his muscles, making sure his movements where as supple as they should be. A Martial Artist has to be able to move after all.

He then looked around, trying to get his bearings; having traveled a fair distance after an enraged Ukyo Kounji used her mega spatula of doom on him. "Great, Where the hell am I NOW!" 

With that Ryoga Hibiki stomped over to a nearby resturant, looking for directions, and maybe a payphone. 

Minako, aka Sailor Venus, aka Sailor V, was havng a fairly bad day. First, she was late for class and got detention, then she ripped her skirt while changing for gym, then, on top of all that, she comes to the trusty ole Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor only to discover they ran out of her favorite Ice Cream. Life was so unfair!

And now, she looses the Sailor V Game she was playing while waitng for the others to show up. Getting up, muttering about unrealistic games and how that move WOULD have worked in real life, she walks to the macine for more tokens.

"Thanks Kasumi, I hate to ask, but the only pack I know where it is, is at the Dojo."

Minako looked up, the boy on the phone bumping into her as she got her tokens. He turned, and nodded an appology, giving a shy and apologetic smile as he stepped back, and turned back to the phone, listenng to what the Woman on the other side of the line was saying.

Minako, on the other hand, gasped (Dramatically), and thought to her self 'He is SOO cute!' Little hearts playing in her eyes for a few moments. Then snapping back to reality she looked quickly around to make sure Mokoto, Sailor Jupiter and the SECOND most boy crazed of the Senshi wasn't in sight, and decided she was going to lay clear claim to this one right away. 

Ryoga, meanwhile, continued talking to Kasumi Tendo "Ummm, not that I don't appreciate it, but does it have to be Ranma? I mean, couldn't you…or maybe A.Akane?" He paused "Oh, shes out." Pause again. "Oh Okay. Just tell him I don't owe HIM anything, since you're the one I asked for the Favor." Kasumi giggled at Ranmas friend being silly again, then asked where he was, and told him to ask someone near him. (Kasumi may seem oblvious, but this IS Ryoga) 

Turning, Ryoga spots the girl he bumped into just a few minutes ago. Wondering absently why she seemed to be staring at the wall behind him he spoke "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"

Minako shook herself out of the daze, and smiled her best smile for the cute new boy of the arcade "You're in the Crown Fruit Parlor."

"Um..No..What ward am I in?" Ryoga asked, then got suspicous "This is still Tokyo, Right?"

Minako blinked, and nodded. "Um, Jubban Ward, Tokyo..Just a few blocks from the High School." 

Ryoga smiled and said thank you, then relayed the information to Kasumi who told him to wait right there for Ranma.

Hanging up, he turned to watch the door to wait. Then turned because some one tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah..Oh, sorry, didn't I thank you for the help?" Ryoga grinned embarrased, scratchng the back of his head.

"Oh no, not at all, I was just wanting to introduce myself, I'm Minako Aino?" Smilling again.

"Ryoga Habiki. Nice to meet you." Ryoga smiled nervously back, his brain just catchng up to the fact that there was a very pretty girl smiling at him. 

"Nice to meet you to. I take it your waiting for someone to pick you up?" Minako cheerfully asked.

"Um, sorta, yeah." He blinked "Oh, do you need me to move so you can use the phone?" 

"No, I just was wondering if you would like some company? I am waiting for my friends and figured company might be nice."

"Ahh, well..I don't want you to have to stand here and I need to wait, and watch the door for my, umm…friend." Thinking to himself 'Ranma, you better hurry or I will KILL you."

Blinking in confusion, the Senshi of Love looked at the door Ryoga had gestured to, then shrugged. "Well, we could sit in a booth near the window, then you can watch for them there!"

"Can't. I might get lost, and I don't have a pack."

"Um, Ryoga..There only a few meters away, you can't get lost." Minako frowned, wondering if he was brushing her off, and just adding to her bad day.

Ryoga, of course, having roughly the same abilities with dealing with frowning women as some people named Saotome started panicing. "Okay, sure..Heh..Just, don't let me get lost, okay.. Heh.." He sighed when she smiled.

Minako, thinking he must be shy, since he is acting that way smiled. "Sure, I'll even hold your hand if you want." Winking.

Again, the Social inequitys of your average Nerima Grade Martial Artist kicked in. "Thanks, would you?" 

Minako, never one to miss a chance, grabbed his hand with a smile. 'Ha, got him. And already holding hands. Won't be long and Usagi won't be the only one with a boyfriend.' 

Breaking out of the emerging fantasy with a supreme force of will, she led him over to a window booth with a smile. "Oh, Ryoga, um..Why WERE you watching the mens room for your friend, anyway?"

Ryoga blinked. "That's not the front door?"

"Sure, Kasumi, I'll take Pork butt his pack…did you feel that?" Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes school of Martial arts, said to his fiancee' (Number 1) sister.

"Feel what, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged and chuckled. "Actually, it felt like I just avoided getting hit by something. Strange. Any way, where is Ryogas pack, and I'll run it out to him." 

"Right here, Ranma," Kasumi said, holding it up. "I made sure to wash everything in it for him, and even put in some more packs of Ramen for him so he doesn't get hungry." Smiling, and totally oblivious to Ranmas expression as she handed him the pack, which most people can't lift, with one hand.

Ranma shrugged, and shouldered the heavy pack 'well, she IS a Tendo. I know she trained a little, and Akanes strength HAS to be family.' Grinning 'Not like it's the umbrella after all.'

Ranma turned for the door, but wasn't a few steps before Kasumi called him back.

"Oh, and I found one of his umbrellas, make sure to give it to him, would you?" settling the uber-umbrealla into its spot on the pack with a smile. "Are you okay Ranma?"

Ranma, meanwhile, discovered that facefaulting with Ryogas gear really, really hurt.

Kho Lon hopped down the stairs on her trusty staff, and into the kitchen. "Shan Fu, I have to go out of the Resturant for a while. Can I trust you and Mou Su from destroying the kitchen while I am gone?" 

"Yes Great Grandmother. Where you go?" The Blue haired amazon in question replied, quickly stepping off of the OTHER amazon in question, whom she had been 'punishing' for glomping the stove. Or rather, for thinking it was her.

The Elder chuckled, causing the battered Mou Su to flinch. "That's a surprise, Shan Fu. You just keep the resturant running, and I should be back before the rush." 

"Yes, Great Grandmother" The bubbly Chinesse girl said, 

Koh Lon cane hopped her way out of the Resturant and to the Roofs, thinking back to the phone conversation she had several days before.

"Elder, there is someone on the Phone asking to speak to you." Mou Su, also called Mousse called up the stairs.

Koh Lon hopped over to the upstairs line and picked it up, "Very Well Mou Su, I have got it. This is Koh Lon, who is this?"

"Hello 'Mother', how are you?" The male voice answered, with a chuckle."Kaga? Haven't heard from you in quite some time. Has Luan Te caught up with you yet?" Koh Lon replied wth a smile, and the old joke.

"More like I am trying to keep up with her, especially lately.' Then his voice turned serious 'Elder, we found something disturbing, and I would like your oppinon of it.'

Koh Lon instantly became interested. Luan Te and Kaga rarely needed advice. "Something unusual I take it?" 

"Even for us. Have you ever heard of 'The Scribe of the Sacred Cave?'" 

"According to stories, he was an imortal scribe, writing history as it went, and lived somewhere in the mountains of China. Why?"

"We found him, I think. Only he wasn't so immortal, and the history he kept is of things I know nothing about. Luan Te thought some of the things he mentions DOES appear in Amazon lore, but I was adopted, so I don't know."

"I assume you want to come for a visit?" hearing the affirmative "Well, Shan Fu will like having her Brother around to ride herd on Mou Su, and if I can help, I will, Of course."

"Good, just what I hopped to hear, though Mou Su is a rude surprise. Well, not really." Chuckles "Then if you wouldn't mind, meet me and Luan at the airport." Quickly giving the flight information "Oh, and would you go to this address and make sure the movers have access tomarrow. We already arranged Lodgings and such, but we had a sudden hold up on leaving Hong Kong, so I can't watch them."

"Yes Young One. I could use the extra hands in the resturant anyway."

"Sorry, Elder. I have a job arranged already at the High School, Furinken." Chucklng again, then evil slipping into the voice. "Though Luan seemed to forget to send Resumes ahead. I am sure she would be happy to help."

Koh Lon laughed a sound that caused atleast three people to decide Okinomiaki sounded like a better dinner choice. "I am sure she would...And why do you keep calling her Luan? Her name is Luan Te."

"After the five Hundredth person called her Laundry, SHE decided to drop the last sylible all on her own. I am sure you can relate 'Cologne'."

"I got used to it. I will make sure the movers behave, and you are picked up. Should I assume your usual antics, or is this to serious?"

"Wouldn't want Shan…or should I say Shampoo to feel slighted would we? Sides, Luan would likely enjoy surprising her 'favorite' cousin Mou Su as well." Chuckling again. "Well, I have to go..Packing and all. See you in a couple of days, Mother."

Koh Lon chuckled. Sure Her adoptive son was bringing her another problem for her plate, besides the Son-in-Law, but for a three hundred year old martial arts mistress, boredom is the real enemy. And with the walkng Chaos of Luan Te, Kaga, AND Ranma Saotome with in the same city, things won't be boring for quite a while.

Ryoga was actually loosening up, finally. Sure, he was sitting at a table with a very pretty girl, and yes, he had noticed. But he was finally able to talk and she actually seemed interested.

"So, anyway, there I was, just minding my own buisness walking down the street, and ths HUGE boar attacked me.."

"No! but you said that happened your last story." Minako said grinning.

Ryoga laughed embarrased. "Well, I have a lot of problems with pigs, for some reason…" 'Ranma' "but like I said, it attacked me, and I knocked it out, and before I knew it, there was Akari, a friend of mine now, say she could get married now."

"Why was that?"

"Her grandfather said she could only marry a man who could beat her prized sumo pig." Ryoga saddened then, and sighed. 

Minako, who was going to be upset, noticed the ever-depressed boy get, well, depressed, "whats wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh. We kinda...Broke up I guess. I couldn't ever find her farm when I wanted to, and a guy in the same town asked her out…for the best all around I guess."

"Poor guy. If its any Consolation, I think it will all work out all right." Meanwhile thinking to herself 'Yes! This day is definitely getting better.' 

"Minako!" Called the voice of another girl, from the front door, and Minako stood to wave as she walked over. Ryoga looked up and had to blink a few times.

"Ami, meet Ryoga. Ryoga, this is one of my best friends Ami." 

"Um, Hi…" Ryoga said, blinking.

"Hello, very nice to meet you." Ami said with a smile. 

Minako motioned for Ami to sit down, across from Ryoga, while she claimed the spot next to him for herself. 'Take That Makoto..Now I have the best spot, and Ami is safe across from him…'

Ryoga blinked confused, and Ami giggled as Minako started laughing softly to herself. "She's laughing at a private joke, Ryoga. How do you know Minako?" The Smartest Senshi asked, knowing full well her importance in Minakos…tactical plan.

"Oh, she found me next to the phone, and helped me to the booth."  
Ami grew concerned right away "Are you hurt?" Noting his rather abused clothing.

"No, just didn't want to get lost before my…Friend… Shows up with my pack." Ryoga answered.

Ami blinked, and looked across the room, where she had clear line of sight of the phones..Then shrugs. 'Likely just what Minako said while flirting.'

"Um, may I ask a personal Question?" 

"Yes Ryoga, though I won't promise an answer." Ami replied with a smile.

"Do you have any Relatives in Nerima? A Tendo Family?"

Ami smiled, "Why yes, actually. My Uncle and cousins, on my Mothers Side. Why do you ask?" 

Ryoga grinned. "You look just like my friend Akane. Well, your built lighter and aren't as tall…but the family resembalance is amazing."

"Really? I haven't seen them in years. What a small world!"

Minako shook herself out of her 'tactical Analysis' to hear the last part, and grinned. "Well, you might get the chance. Weren't one of them bringng you your stuff?"

"No, actually Ranma is." 

Ami sat back. "Who is Ranma?" 

"Akanes Fiancee', which is really to bad. She deserves much better then that jerk." Ryoga grumbled. 

"Um…isn't he the friend you mentioned earlier?" Ami asked, blinking.

Ryoga blinks himself "Well, sort of. But he's still a jerk."

Before either Ami or Minako could comment on that, three more girls enter, and make their way over. One with long blond hair in an unusual hair style, one with long flowng black hair, and one very tall with brown pony tail…and eyes locked onto Ryoga.

"Hey guys, whose your friend?" Usagi Tsukino asked with a smile for the new person.

"Yeah…" Mokoto, the brown haird Senshi of lightning said, already comparing him to her old boyfriend.

Rei, the raven treased one just settles on the other side of Minako, giving the OTHER blonde haired senshi a sly smile. "Got to him fast didn't you." She whispered, winking.

At this point, we should take a minute to examine Ryogas Thought Process. He adapted to Minako, and thanks to exposure to Akane and FINALLY getting over that her Cousin was no problem…but three MORE very attractive girls caused problems. Ryoga managed to stutter out greetings, managing to appear cutely shy to all five girls.

That's probobly why his Mind listed the monster he noticed out of the corner of his eye as a GOOD thing.

Somewhere, in a dark place that isn't a place, He awoke. Roaring in rage, screaming wthout a voice but with his mind in his infinate anger, The Emperor of Terror finally freed him self totally from the prison his ungreatful Daughter sealed him in. Reaching out, he began to search, for a body and a weak soul to take it from.

Ryoga was moving before he even fully registered what he was doing. Seeing the monster pointing a glowing claw at their window, he wrenched the table from the floor, and pressed it aganst the glass, wondering why he didn't FEEL the Ki buildup, yelling to the girls "GET DOWN!" 

The brunt of the blast nailing the table where he gripped it and hurling him across the room.

Ranma walked down the stairs from the train and looked around, gaining his bearings and checking the map on the wall. Nodding he turned and began walking down the street.

'Well, atleast it's a nice day. No rain and haven't changed at all. Heck, it's even quiet for a change. Kinda nice, actually.'

Of course, this is when he hears the explosion, in the direction he was walking.

"RYOGA YOU IDIOT!" He yelled, running for the fight he just KNEW P-chan just started.

Minako was worried. While most of the customers had already run out the emergency exit, Ryoga got hit really hard, and she hadn't seen him land. Fortunately for her, the quick escape of the people meant she could do something about finding him.

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" She called, and changed into her Sailor Venus Form. "Guys, I have to check Ryoga…" She started to say, while the others prepared to change…Then the clawed hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

'Damn…What the hell hit me?" Ryoga thought to himself, pushng the table off of himself and getting up, unfortunately discvoring the trip through the wall had hurt a bit more then usual. 

Fortunately he stood looking towards the hole he had made, and saw the monster. "Oh… Yeah." He muttered. Then He nearly passed out seeing Minako stand and change, partcularly due to the rather…revealing…part of the change. The Monsters hand grabbing her broke him out of it.

"YOU LET HER GO!" He bellowed, charging through the hole, and making it bigger "NOW! SHI SHI HOKODAN!" 

The Monster wasn't impressed with the yell. It was VERY impressed by the sphere of condensed Ki slamming into its chest, blowing it across the street, and freeing Minako at the same time.

Ami was confused. This was not the normal state of affairs, but true. In less then three seconds, Ryoga had ripped the table from the floor (Impressive since it was bolted down) taken a hit from a magical attack from a Youma. Minako had changed only to get grabbed by the Monster, and THEN Ryoga somehow attacked the YOUMA with a magical blast of his own…A very effective one at that. 

Without thinking she called out her own activation phrase, and started scanning the ever-lost boy, who didn't notice her as he chased the monster out of the store.

_"…Let her go! NOW! SHI SHI HOKODAN"_ Ranma heard as he Roof hopped to the fight. "What the hell?" He yelled, landing on the street to see some weird creature, some sort of cross between a woman and a pig throw a strange Ki blast at Ryoga, who dodged it and charged in with a powerful uppercut, knocking the monster several feet down the road.

"DAMN P-chan…what is it with you and PIGS?" he yelled, almost laughing at his friend/rivals luck.

"Shut up Ranma! Help me beat this thing! IT mighta hurt Minako!" then Ryoga grunted and flew several feet himself, as the Monster got another hit in.

"Moko Takibasha!" Ranma yelled, slamming a ball of pure confidence into the pig-woman-monster thing, figuring anything that ugly doesn't count as hitting a girl. "Whose Minako?" absently he dodges a blast and claw sweep by the Monster.

Ryoga, seeing the pack Ranma had dropped while preparing his Ki blast grabbed his Umbrella, and proceeded to lay the very heavy blunt object against the monsters side, slamming it into a buildings wall, then turns on Ranma yelling "JUST KILL THE MONSTER, YOU IDIOT!"

"HEY, I AIN"T THE ONE WHO TICKED IT OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE, PORK BUTT!" and for the first time in a very long time, both Ranma And Ryoga got sucker punched in a fight…thanks to Fighting with eachother.

Sailor Mercury went beyond confused straight to utter shock. Another boy, apparently knowing Ryoga, had arrived, and was ALSO throwing some sort of energy attacks…but her visor was reportiong them as non-magical, and in fact told her they where using energy like Rei did durring fire readings…'But how..'

She almost didn't notice Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter changing right next to her, but did notice as the later of the two threw a ball of lightning at the monster, who ducked and scooped up the two martial artists before they recovered themselves.

The Monster roared and started draining them of energy, and Mercury finally shook herself out of analize mode and joined with Sailor moon, Firing A blast of ice cold water into the monster to soften it up for the Senshi's Leaders own attack not even an instant later, both blinded as the creature disappeared in a burst of light.

Venus, seeing this and having just regained her feet, ran out to check on the two, and found amid the debries not the two boys she expected…but a girl in the new boys clothes, and a little pigglet with Ryogas bandana and clothes scattered around them, both out cold.

"Guys, I think we have a problem!" she said.

(Oh, and Kaga (Which I understand means shadow) turning into a fox is NOT a SI. Just kinda like the animal and the name…can't you tell?)


	3. Making Odd Impressions

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter Two

**__**

Now that I have told you what I could of your allies, I will tell you what Tools I give you. I am old, or was old before you found this place at least, and a powerful Mage of the court. To that end I have built this library, with tomes from not just the Lunar Court, but also from those great societies that grew up after it. Egypt, Greece, Rome…I visited them all, and stored in these volumes as much as I could...

Alas, I couldn't store all the knowledge of these cultures for you, though I am sure, my adopted son, or daughter, that if you sought me out you will find the tidbits I did save quite interesting, but I digress.

You will find in this volume alone, my personal journal, the basic lessons for casting simple spells, mostly illusions and entertainments, with little practical use. STUDY them! These basics will let you weild the great power offered in the more difficult, and dangerous tomes. You won't be as powerful as a Senshi, but then, what mortal man could hope for that?

Also, I have stored here some objects of power, mostly curiousitys I have collected, objects of little use, once again, though useful in study about such things. However, you will find one weapon. A sword called by the Japanese a Ninjato, rumored to be poison to demons. Do not turn up your nose at this sword, for it may be the weapon of a "Ninja" but the man who weilded it was perhaps one of the most honorble people I ever had the honor of meeting. I kept the sword partly in memory of him, and partly so a new weilder could come and continue his fight against evil. 

Use these tools, not as the ends, but and the means to the end. They, Serenity will it, will keep you alive long enough to help the Princess and her Senshi. 

"Guys, I think we have a problem!"

Sailor Venus quickly drew the attention of the other four Sailors to the occupants of Jubans newest pothole.

Mercury was the first to react, quickly pulling out her computer and visor, and scanning the pig and woman, and blinking at the results. "They are mostly uninjured, just stunned. Both of them also have magical auras around them, like I haven't seen before."

Sailor Moon, kneeling next to the red headed girl in the hole looked up at the blue haired girl. "What do you mean all right? Their unconscious…and what happened to Ryoga and that boy who came and helped him?" 

"I am not sure Sailor Moon…But I think that might be them. The magical energy around them might have come from the monster when you hit it, though it doesn't look like Negaverse energy." Mercury scratched her head. "If I had to guess, I'd say what ever made the youmas parts active must have hit them when it was destroyed, though I don't know how. I do know that the girl is a near perfect max for the boy who 'helped' Ryoga, except for the fact she is 100 percent female. According to my computer, at least."

"I ain't no girl!" Ranma said, shaking to full awarness. "And who the heck are you" She said looking at the oddly dressed girls surrounding her, blinking. (AN: Because I refuse to deal with the headache of tracking personal pronouns for Ranma, and Herb if for some reason they show up, I am using the proper gender pronouns for their current form.) 

"We are the Sailor Senshi, Defenders of love and justice." Sailor Moons said, full of pride, which flowed out of her as she realized the boy, turned girls, problem. "And um…you kinda areagirlrightnowandIthinkitsmyfault, sorry!" 

Ranma, along with several Sailor suited warriors, and one freshly concsious pig blinked in unison. "Huh?" 

"You are a girl, and I think that's because I dusted the youma with you right next to it and I am really, really sorry and I will change you back if Mercury figures out how I did it!" The blonde explained a little bit slower, though still fast enough to make Ranma pause and think about what she said.

"What? Oh, no that's not what happened…Its jussssssssaaaaaacccccaaaaaat!" 

Curiousity having overwhelmed him, Artemis had walked up to peer into the crater, thus scaring the heck out of the pig-tailed girl. She promptly hopped out of the hole and ran off like all the demons of hell where chasing her (Which in her mind wasn't that far from the truth.)."Um…What just happened?" Asked Sailor Moon. P-Chan just squealed and shook his head.

**"Flight 171 from Hong Kong now debarking…." **Cologne listened to the speakers announce the flight again as she sat calmly waiting on the other side of customs, watching the crowd flowing through the terminal. 

Shifting slightly she hopped out of the seating area spotting the rather distinctive Silver hair of Laun Te as she steped out of the customs door streatching absently, and unintentionally giving Cologne a very good look at her, and her clothing.

Phisically, Laun Te (Sometimes called Laundry, but only once before the person seeks medical attention) was the ideal amazon. Her body lithe and strong, every inch of her 5 foot 3 inch frame screaming 'Martial Artists', while her bodys graceful curves also called 'beautiful woman' to any who cared to admire. Cologne found no fault with this.

The Engineers boots, Jeans, and leather jacket where a bit odd, but Cologne accepted she lived in the modern, outside world, and could accept those as well. In fact she noted the steel toes of the boots and the custom features sewn into the jeans and jacket to facilitate the movements of a martial artist and approved.

The extreamly tight, and cut off T-Shirt reading "Yes Their Real" across the debated…assets, was a bit over the top, however. 

"Laun Te! What are you wearing? Your Grandmother would be having a heart attack if she saw you dressed like that young lady!" Cologne yelled, for once slipping into Chinese in spite of herself. 

Laun paused and blinked, looking around for, and finding the annoyed elder, and stopped, blinking, for a minute, still in mid-streatch, much to the pleasure of the men walking by. Then she remembered herself and bowed to the elder. 

"I am sorry, Elder Cologne, I should have picked something more appropriate for meeting you." She said, more or less sincerely. 

"Japanese girl, please. I can only hope your 'husband' has better taste" Cologne muttered, chuckling as the girl winced. "What, still haven't gotten him to consumate the relationship?"

"He's stubborn. Insists we have to know eachother better." Muttering to her self "As if working and LIVING together for three years isn't enough."

Cologne chuckled. "I think I can be persuaded to help with that, Laun Te, assuming of course you dress better from now on." 

"Sure, Gang up on me!" Muttered the man neither had noticed appear behind them, causing the girl to jump, and the old woman to bean him with her staff. 

"Kaga, what have I told you about that…and HOW do you keep doing it to ME?" Cologne yelled, angain whacking her erstwhile son about the head with her staff. 

Kaga, hopping away appologized. "Sorry, and that time you two where just so caught up in plotting my 'capture' you didn't notice me." 

Cologne took the opprotunity to look her son over, and nodded sattisfied. His brown hair short and green eyes clear as he stood straight approaching 6 feet, no one would confuse him for either chinese or japanese. His pale European skin tanned from plenty of sun and his body rippling with concealed power, a large lion, next to Laun Te's panther. His smile full of sincere happiness…A sincerity lacked by his appology. 

His clothing was also acceptible, if monochromatic. He comfortibly wore a pair of black dress slacks and sports jacket, a dark blue T-shirt replacing the dress shirt worn by most salary men. His footwear was also a bit different, well kept low "walking" boots. Cologne noted the same type of seamstress tricks in his clothing as in Launs

"Sure, and I won the Miss Nerima competition last week." Cologne said crossly.

Kaga shrugged, still smiling. "No one can beat my mother." Causing Laun to giggle, and Cologne to smirk inspite of her self. 

"Don't forget that, sonny, and you'll be fine. Any baggage we need to pick up other then your carry on things?" 

"No, Koh Lon, we sent everything else we wanted to keep ahead." Laun answered, even as Cologne started pogoing towards the baggage claim and entrances. 

"Very well." She nodded. "And you'll both be happy to know your vic… family members don't know your com… here." Cologne chuckled again, knowing what her two carges are in for, in the very near future. 

Kaga just smiled, with a bit of evil in the look, while Laun scowled "Good, maybe I can beat some sense into that stupid Mu Tsu…Imagine chasing Shan Fu on a MARRIGE HUNT for ancestors sake." She looked at Kaga "I told you Shan hit him to many times in the head." Kaga just chuckled.

"Aw man…I can't belive I lost him." Ranma, now male, muttered, looking around the area of the fight a couple of hours later. Ryoga, his pack, and those weird cheerleaders no where to be found. "Kasumi's gonna be upset." He muttered, this being on his list of 'Very Bad Things' along with Akane cooking, and new fiancee's.

He ran a good half-mile after the cat showed up, and didn't realize he had left Ryoga alone till he hit the guy carrying his cup of coffee full tilt, changing and making a mess of himself and the poor guy in the process. 

Little did he know a few blocks away the target of his search was currently trapped in a truly frightening position. In other words, in Minakos room as she was getting ready, to get ready for bed.

'I'm in hell' P-chan thought to himself as he sat, trapped in the girl's room. 'And it's all RANMAS FAULT' 

Minako, unaware of the mental distress of her new companion was thinking about the conversation she and the other Senshi had before leaving. 

_"We can't just leave him. The Mercury computer says this is Ryoga, just as a pig." Mercury said calmly…even though she was obviously confused by the entire situation. _

"So who'se keeping him? My Building doesn't alow pets." Jupiter looked at the other girls with a shrug.

"Venus should keep him." Sailor Mars replied. "Aside from the fact that she knows him slightly better then us, he seemed to realize who she was. If we are lucky he might not figure the rest out. Sorry Minako." The black haired Senshi looked over to the other blond senshi. "What do you think Sailor Moon?" 

"Yea…Besides, he's a pig. I mean, he's cute and all, but still…" the sometimes very impressive, and currently ditzy Moon nodded, after making the points, not noticing the rather dirty look the pig gave her.

"Okay, fine. Hope you don't mind a room mate Artemis." The Senshi of Love said to her white cat.

Who shrugged and replied. "No problem…though Mercury should scan the poor guy again."

"Why?"

Artemis poked the pig with his paw. "He feinted again for some reason."

'ANOTHER talking cat, too. Damnit Ranma…why do I have to get mixed up in this stuff! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT' Ryoga again grumbled to himself, while looking at the white cat sitting beside him.

Artemis for his part, was watching the pig closely, curious about what he would do, then noticing his charge getting ready to change infront of them. "Yo, Minako. Maybe the pig and me should step outside. I mean, he is a teenaged boy inside that body." 

Minako jumped and blushed, having untucked her shirt from her skirt without thinking. "Your right. And maybe we should give him a bath while we are at it? He's kinda dirty from the fight."

'I'm in hell' 

"Might not be a bad idea…a Youma did kinda blow up on him."

Minako nodded more to herself then anything, and bent over picking up the bandana clad pig and walked across the hall to the bathroom, Artemis following behind. "Guess we should use the sink. Some nice warm soap and water and you'll be clean as a mouse."

"Umm…I don't think that's what you meant to say…and I don't know what you DID mean to say." Artemis commented, hopping up on the counter, quickly having to dodge the flailing pig's feet. "Hey, calm down little guy."

"He seems scared." Minako got a cute little grin, and possed. "Likely stunned that he would be given a bath by such a beautiful girl." 

"Come on, Minako, he's a Pig…I mean, even if he still has any of himself still in there, his brain is the size of a walnut, I doubt…ouch!" The cat glared at the pig. "If I didn't know better I'd think he kicked me on pourpose."

Minako giggled. "Now who's being paranoid." Turning on the water, the blond haired girl put the pig into the water to give him a nice bath.

And yelped in shock when he suddenly turned back into a rather well built and very naked teenaged boy, who was panicing worse then she thought she should be. 

Ryoga babbled "Imsorryimsorryimsorry…"and for the first time in quite a while intentionally hit the cold water and changed back into a pig, and tried to hide behind the cat.

Said cat was blinking in total shock. "Okay, what the hell just happened!"

Minako, wondering the same thing, steped up and felt the water, noting he had changed it to cold. Now, while it is normally safe to assume Minako isn't the smartest Senshi, and that she can be a ditz at times, she did work alone for several months before joining the others, and she was a bit of a detective in her own right. Picking up Ryoga, she looked him in the eye (Choosing to ignore the bloody nose, even though she felt quite amused, and honestly flattered by it.) 

"Do you know whats wrong with you?" She asked, and the pig nodded. "Does it involve the water?" another nod. "Do you know how you changed back?" Nodding. 

"Right. I am going to step outside, and get you some clothes. You change back. Oh, and you ARE going to tell me whats going on, got me?" Again, the pig nodded, and hung its head.

Minako meerly nodded, and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door. She then walked to her window and looked out into the dark evening. Seeing nobody around, she quickly pulled out her transformation pen, changed, and hopped down to the bushes outside her window. 

Dragging out the pack the senshi had grabbed she CAREFULLY hopped back up to her window, still shocked at how much effort THAT took, and set it down in her closet, quickly digging out some clothing for the lost boy, blushing as she found his underwear.

Detransforming, she returned to the bathroom, where she knocked. "Ryoga, you changed yet?"

"Um…. Yes Minako-san…" he replied, obvioulsy nervous. Minako cracked open the door, and slid the clothes in to him, looking up and down the hall to make sure her parents weren't going to make a rather unfortunate appearance. 

"Thanks" came from inside the bathroom, and a few moments later, Ryoga, clothed and human, stepped out of the bathroom, Artemis following him.

Minako lead him into her room, and sat him down at her desk chair. "Okay, big guy. Start talking."

"Okay…it all started when I was in junior high…no wait…that's not a good place to start. How about…no…How about" Ryoga proceeded to babble, the attractive Minako unnearving him greatly.

"How about you start with why you change into a pig?" Artemis jumped in, with a sigh.

Ryoga looked at the cat, and nodded (Shocking both Minako and Artemis with the fact he wasn't the least be put off by a talking cat.) "It happened at this place called Jusenkio…

Ranma trudged down the road, for once not running along the fence, not really looking foreward to seeing Kasumi. "'And bring him for dinner, Ranma-kun. I am sure he would like a good hot meal, the poor boy.' Sheesh, shes going to be upset." And an upset Kasumi is something no one should have to see.

Glancing across the street, he noticed he was passing the Cat Café, and that Shampoo and Mouse both where outside cleaning up the walk preparing to close for the night. Both Amazons spotted him at the same moment, and Ranma didn't have to be psycic to know what was coming. "Oh great…" Then he blinked in surprise.

The confusion was thanks to two apparent ninjas dropping from the Roof of the resturant and attacking the two amazons. Without really thinking about it, Ranma charged across the street, intending to help his friends (not that he would admit to THAT fact) when a familiar knarled staff blocked his path.

"Well hello, son-in-law. Nice evening isn't it?" Cologne commented, watching the fight with an amused expression on her face.

"Nice…NICE! Those guys are trying to kill…um…they are trying to kill them aren't they?" Ranma blinked trying to figure out what was happening.

One attacker, obviously female from her rather obvious curves had attacked Mouse, striking quick and effeciantly sweeping his feet, dropping him to his knees, and knocking his arms wide to prevent him from attacking that way. This didn't bother Ranma as much as the fact that she had promptly grabbed Mouse about the neck in a headlock and started deliverng what looked like a Noogie at near ameriguiken speeds. 

The other attacker was no less odd. The large man was fighting a more…conventional battle with Shampoo, but instead of hard strikes and joint locks, he seemed to be just dodging the blows he couldn't just deflect, and otherwise just poking the amazon girl lightly. He, as opposed to Mouses attacker, wasn't getting away unscathed however, Shampoo having landed firm strikes to his chest and face, which he promptly shook off before attacking, as it seemed, again.

"Tell me, Son-in-law, What do you think of Shampoos form? I find its good to ask another sensei about my Students progress, so I don't miss a problem I am to close too." Cologne said, amusment obvious in her voice.

Ranma looked at the old ghoul, and blinked again, a bit surprised at the sensei comment. "Honestly?"

"Yes, Son-In-Law, or I wouldn't have asked."

He shrugged. "She's overly aggressive, and is trying to use direct line attacks against someone much larger then her. She also isn't taking advantages of the holes in his defenses, if they aren't up the middle… I mean there, she could'a clocked him in the kidneys, and she went for his head." 

Cologne nodded "Your right. Likely because she mostly trained with other girls and women when younger." The old woman smirked, looking at Ranma. "She's making the same mistakes you tend to."

"What, I don't make no mistakes, Old Ghoul!" Ranma yelled, "I'm the best!"

"Your good, boy, I'll give you that…" and then the elder of the Amazon tribe pulled out a water pistol, and squirted the boy, now girl. "But you still make more mistakes as a girl then a boy."

"Why you…"

"Oh look, they stopped." Cologne hopped over to the former combatants, all standing watching the argument. "Went easy on them, did you?"

Laun pulled the black mask off her face, letting the long braid of her hair fall behind her. "Well, you kinda distracted us, what with the water gun and all."

"What are you upset about, you have the umbrella today!" Kaga muttered, pulling of his own mask.

Cologne raised an eyebrow at Kagas comment.

Ranma, still fuming walked up, only to see another rather unique sight…for him atleast.

"KAGA, Why you no come visit Shampoo before?" Shampoo yelled, glomping the tall brown haired man. 

Laun chuckled, looking over at Ranma. "The dread Amazon Glomp…a technique that terrorized the Chinese Emperors for generations." 

"Yeah, for good reason. Now I know why Akane gets so upset, though." Ranma said, rather fascinated by the scene of Shampoo aparently trying to climb INTO another person.

"RANMA, How DARE YOU TOUCH MY SHAMPOO…" Mouse yelled, firing chains off, directly at Kagas head.

Ranma quickly deflected the chains from the trapped mans head, knowing first hand how hard it is to get away from Shampoo and Mouse at the same time, while Laun proceeded to kick Mouse into orbit. "Stupid Mouse. I can NOT belive he is my cousin." She yelled.

Ranma looked Laun up and down, blinking. "You're his cousin? My regrets, lady…" Ranmas head quickly met Mr. Sidewalk, thanks to Launs fist. 

"I get to insult my cousin, not you little man."

Cologne just laughed, enjoying the floorshow. "Come, children…I have a good welcome dinner cooked, and am sure Son-in-law would like to meet you." Looks over to Shampoo and Kaga. "Coming?"

"Can't...breathe...world…going…black…" was Kagas reply.

"So, your Shampoos, brother? Cool…Can you talk her into leaving me alone?" Ranma said, half an hour later, eating his noodles while the women where talking in the other room.

Kaga chuckled. "Sorry, you're on your own there. And I might point out, Laun is the amazon chasing me, after three years. How much help could I possibly be?" he ignored the cry of "He said I'd do WHAT?" from the kitchen.

"Yeah, man…but you actually…you know…like her and stuff. Its different for me."

Kaga frowned. "You sayin you don't like my sister?" 

Ranma flailed about with denials "That's not what I meant. I mean I like her and all… I just don't…Like her like her."

"In other words, you like my lil'sister, but you don't LOVE her, eh?" Kaga smiled, with mischief in his eyes. "So who is the girl you DO love, eh?" He blinked when Ranma grabbed his hair and screamed, tipping over and hitting the floor. "Okay… That was unexpected."

"And after me and Akari broke up, well…I have just kinda been wandering." Ryoga finished. (AN: No, I am NOT going to go through the entire Ranma Storyline.)

Minako just sat there, trying to absorb the whole story. "So what your saying is…you know several people who change into animals with water, That guy turning into that girl…and your all really powerful Martial Artists?" 

Ryoga sighed. 'She doesn't belive me. Well, here comes another rejection. Stupid curse.'

"That is so COOL." Ryoga fell off the chair he was sitting on in shock. "I mean, I guess changing into a pig or cat whenever you get wet isn't great, but its gotta be neat sometimes. And I must say your cute as a pig…"Minako smiled "Almost as cute as when you're a guy." 

Ryoga, being who he is, blinked in shock and promptly drifted off into a pink fluffy fantasyland. 'She likes me…she really likes me…' he sang in his head, absent mindedly wondering where all the bunnys came from…

Usagi waved as she wandered by on her Mamo-chan fantasy 

"RYOGA…are you okay?" Minako said, the lost boy's head resting in her lap.

He came back to reality and quickly sat up, clutching his nose to stop the blood flow. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I should leave. You need to go to bed." He said, standing, and looking about for his pack.

"Oh no you don't, I can't have you leaving in the middle of the night. Besides, I have to ask you a question."

"Ask anything you want, but I still have to leave…I mean, I can't sleep in your room." Ryoga said, beginning to panic slightly. 

"What do you remember about the Monster Attack?" 

Ryoga shrugged. "I saw the monster coming after all your friends showed up, I blocked the things stupid Chi-blast with the table, went through a wall…" he paused and thought, then blushed…

Minako blushed herself, knowing what that meant. "You saw me transform, didn't you, Ryoga." 

He just nodded. 

"You can't tell anybody I'm a Sailor senshi…please promise." The girl said, dramatically batting her eyes and giving him an uber-cute look.

Ryoga stuttered. "Um, sure…" He paused. "Whats a Sailor Senshi?"

This time, Minakos face met floor.

"Bwahahahahahahaha"

"Heheheheheheheheh"

"Stop it, will ya." 

"Shampoo no want kill big brother, but Shampoo will."

Cologne just smiled, thinking Kaga and Launs reaction to the "Fiancee" situation to be quite normal.

"But FOUR?" Kaga said through his laughter. "Man, you have guts if nothing else." 

Laun just nodded, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get her laughter under control.

Ranma and Shampoo just grumbled to themselves, waiting for the newcomers to calm down and talk again. Laun stopped laughing first, only to bash Kaga into the floor. "And whats this about me helping out here?"

"Ouch…" he replied from the floor. "Just figured you wouldn't mind…since you didn't plan for anything while we are here."

Cologne clapped, drawing attention to her self. "Laun, Kaga already has a job, and while I know you aren't exactly the most…skilled cook from the village…"

Kaga said something incomprehensible. Ranma absently wondered if the Tendos had any Chinese relatives.

Cologne glared at them and continued. "But you can at least wait tables a few nights a week."

Mouse, who had just returned a few minutes ago (And inspite of himself was laughing about the fiancees with the rest) spoke up. "Why do I have to work full time, while she gets to work 'a few nights'!"

Wham, flat Mouse.

"Because, duck boy, she DOES do something other then attack Ranma!" Cologne replied, adding another punctuating whack to the blind boy's head.

Kaga stood, brushing himself off, nodding. "Besides, I am sure inspite of myself I am going to still end up helping around here. I have to much going on with school short term to deal with it now, though."

"School?" Ranma asked, looking the man over. "Ain'cha a bit old for that?" 

"Teaching, Ranma. I am the new senior class english and Chinese teacher for Furinken High." 

"Oh, makes sense." The pigtailed boy said, in a suprisingly Genma like 'I knew that' manner.

"Speaking of which, I have to go to some sort of 'get to know your collegues ' thing at Juban high tomarrow. Can I get you to make your pot stickers, Mother. It's a pot luck thing, apparently."

"Shampoo will do it!" The cute girl said…well, cutely.

Ranma snorted "Hope you don't mind your teacher friends drugged…" 

Wham… Ranma joins Mouse on the floor. "Hiya man." 

"Hello Saotome…"

"Your right." Laun said to Cologne, blinking in surprise. "He is worse then Kaga."

Kaga nodded "Yeah…. HEY!"

Authors Notes: Some things I just wanna mention. I am planning on using the Japanese honorifics only for dramatic reasons, mostly –chan –Kun –san and –Sama. Basically its intended to show respectaa or closes relationships. (Example, calling Soun Tendo Mr. Tendo is fine. But if someone gets embarassed they might say Akane-san.) It's more a poetic license thing then an attempt to show of my limited command of Japanese.

Also, I am currently lacking for prereaders. I had one, but she kinda stopped actually reading what I wrote, so if anyone out there would be interested in helping it would be nice. I will happily pre-read for you in return. 

ShadoeFox.

  



	4. New Friends, Old Companions.

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter three

**__**

I have told you what I could about your Allies, and have given you the gifts of my knowledge. Now I will tell you what little I know about your enemies. The Lord of Terror is but one of them, and while he is the most powerful, I have the least useful knowledge about him. He was regarded as a legend by scholars of my time, and truly, only the Royal Family maintained his Legends.

The other enemies are easier to reveal. Beryl and her Generals are the most important. She was a minor earth noble who had delusions of graduer. She somehow managed to bring over The Prince of Earths most trusted advisors to her side though I haven't the foggiest idea how. They were some of the most respected warriors of their age, second in aclaim only to the Senshi. Beryl had also joined with a dark intellegence called Metalla, and with her help gained access to a realm called the Negaverse. From this flooded the nightmare creatures named Youma. 

The Youma honestly aren't very new, and infact you have likely heard of them in your own culture myths. There always where small, short term portals from the Negaverse, allowing occasional one way travel. Usually it was a large dangerous beast who couldn't last long without being notice, or small weak ones who caused less short-term mischief, but in exchange where harder to spot. Beryl built these creatures into an army.

This demon woman destroyed the Silver Mellenium, forced my Queen to send the Senshi and Princess foreward to the future. Other then her, though, are aliens of many kind, and demons of other, even darker, origins. It is likely, however, that the Youma will be the most common, and the Dark Emperors footsoldier of choice.

The evil being, whose name is forgotten even to its self strained, but couldn't find a host weak willed and worthy of his time, both at once.a Settleing back down to conserve its strength and gather more, he looked for other options, having already found his traitorous childrens children. Smiling, he found a tool to tourture them with, and with just a little bit of power, he opened a door for the beasts.

Now all he needed was to sit, wait, heal…and enjoy the show.

**__**

P-chan, aka Ryoga Hibiki, sat and pondered his situation. Yesterday, he met a very pretty girl who seemed to like him. Then he fought a monster, found out the girl was a super hero, explained his curse and she STILL seemed to like him. He then agreed not to tell anyone she was a super hero, and then got a warm comfortible place to sleep…in her closet.

Artemis thought it would be improper for him to sleep with Minako, although HE seemed perfectly okay doing it himself, but he was a cat full time, so Ryoga shrugged that off.

Ryogas real problem? One glance into his mind reveals the answer. 

"I KNOW this is all Ranmas fault. So, do I thank him, or kill him.' He tilted his head. 'I could thank him THEN kill him I suppose.' In other words, he was trying to figure out if this was a good thing, or not.

The main point of debate was the fact that the alarm to wake Minako up had been raging for atleast fifteen minutes, and she hadn't let him out yet.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Ryoga got an eye full. Minako, having obviously forgotten about him in her half awake stupor was less then fully dressed as she gathered her clothing and started running around the room dressing and fixing herself as per a usual day, soon rushing to the bath like a huricane in search of warm tropical waters.

Artemis walked over to the closet, and found the black pigglet twitching, with a nosebleed and a rather shocked expression. "Belive it or not, Ryoga, I know how you feel." 

"I am sorry, Ryoga, I forgot all about you. I can't belive I was half way to the temple before I remembered to come back for you."

Ryoga laughed shyly and just smiled at the blond next to him. "No problem, Minako-san. I understand how it is to get up in a hurry."

Minako sighed. "Still, I can't belive I did that. And please, just Minako, or Minako-chan if you like." She smiled her most dazzling of smiles.

Ryoga, big tough guy that he is, retained consciousness if not complete use of higher brain functions. "Sure…Mi.Minako…um…Minako-chan?" he said shyly.

If anything Minako turned her cuteness beams from stun to blow away. "There you go Ryoga-kun." Grabbing his arm firmly, though no where near the power of the Amazon Glomp.

Not that she couldn't, Sailor Venus is the Senshi of love after all. She just had figured out that Ryoga wouldn't stay awake after that. 

"So…umm…what are we doing again?"

"Well, I talked to the others, and we decided that if you know one of us letting you know about the others wouldn't matter that much. They just want to talk to you, and make sure you will keep the secret." She smiled "They where also curious about how you fought the Monster."

Ryoga laughed only a little bit self-consciously. "What do you mean? I fought it like every other monster I have fought?"

"Um, Right." Minako lead him up the stairs, the whole time not realizing that's exactly what she was doing. "It's over here."  


Minako and Ryoga walked into the Unofficial, official Senshi Meetingplace, where all the girls where waiting for them. 

"Ryoga, this is Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. Guys, this is, Ryoga."

"Um, Minako. We kinda met him yesterday…Remember?" Usagi pointed out.

Minako just giggled. "Oh…right. Well, they are also the other inner Sailor Senshi" She said, stepping away from Ryoga with a flourish, and a wink at the rather unhappy looking Makoto.

"Um…Yeah. Nice to see you again."

Rei took charge of the meeting, offering Ryoga a place to sit near Minako. "So, Ryoga, Minako told us you're a Martial Artist, and that you won't tell anyone about our identities."

"Of course not. First off, you're protecting people and I wouldn't want to mess that up. Other then that, it would just not be right." Ryoga nodded. "Besides, I don't want people to know I change into a pig with cold water, so we are kinda even."

Rei smiled, and the other girls giggled at this, except Ami who was using her computer to scan Ryoga again. "Excuse me, Ryoga-san. Could you tell me what sort of magic you use?"

Ryoga looked at her puzzled. "Magic? I don't use any, unless you count the curse."

"But we all saw you use a Magical attack against the Youma…" Usagi said, looking at him closely.

"What?" Ryoga blinked. "Oh, that. That's not magic. That's Ki."

"Ki?" Asked Ami.

Rei, actually, answered. "Its kind of like Life force. Basically what all those Youma like to drain. Most people don't notice thiers, but some like myself use it for things other then living and build a little extra for that pourpose. Like my fire readings." Rei looked doubtfully at Ryoga. "I have never seen anyone able to focus enough for an effective attack before, though."

Ryoga shrugged, and being not so skilled with words, just held out his hand and formed a ball of yellow Ki. "There you go?"

The girls all made apriciative noises, and Usagi raised her hand. "Can I touch it?"

"Why does everyone ask to touch it?" Ryoga muttered outloud, his face showing visible confusion. "Go ahead, I guess. It won't hurt you unless I let it blow up or something."

"Sure is pretty." Rei said.

Usagi brushed her fingers over the yellow sphere, marvaling at how solid it felt, without really feeling solid at all. a weird feeling. "How do you do it?"

"Huh?" Ryoga asked. "Oh…well, you kinda have to focus on an emotion, and then…umm...make a ball?"

"Nice shade of yellow. Why is it yellow?" Rei asked.

Usagi blinked, looking at Rei like she was nuts for a second, then turned back to Ryoga. "Any emotion?"

Ryoga shrugged. "I guess. Ranma uses confidence, the egotistical bastard. I usually use depression, since I am usually kinda depressed." 

"That's so sad!" Minako and Rei said in unison. Rei continued with "I get depressed sometimes."

Usagi and the other girls now looked at Rei visibly concerned. "Are you okay, Rei. Your acting kind of strange…" The Leader of the Senshi said, shaking her.

Ryoga released the sphere, letting it disipate, and Rei shook her head blinking. "That was weird."

"What?" 

"I suddenly felt…I don't know. Really confused…"

Ryoga raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Really…that's what I used to make that."

Minako looked between the two. "Wait…you used confusion to fuel that thing. And Rei got confused?"

Ami hopped in at this point. "Well, Rei is sensitive to Ki, from what she said, and unlike Ryoga or Ranma, she wants to let it flow in and out easily, while they use it as a weapon. It might actually allow her something akin to empathy for the emotions of their Ki projections."

Rei nodded, the explination sounding good. "But I thought you used depression?"

"Usually, but I am actually feeling not very depressed right now. Confusion I got to spare though."

"Oh." Rei nodded.

"So, Ryoga-kun" Usagi chirped. "Tell us about those other Martial Artist friends of yours."

Kaga walked along the streets of Nerima just taking in the sights, and astounding amount of construction being done. Laun had stayed behind to unpack all her tech toys so he had no companion for his travels, which was honestly a little dull. At least he found some resturants other then the Nekohatten, or Cat café. "Hmm, Ucchans. Sounds like a nice place. Will have to come back for lunch, later."

"Hey, Mr. Kaga, good to see ya…" yelled a voice from behind him, causing him to turn around. 

"Oh, hello Ranma…and just Kaga, atleast outside of school. Whose this with you?" He turned, looking at the shorthaired girl with him.

Akane smiled, and bowed in greeting to the new person. "I'm Akane Tendo, and you sir?"

"Kaneda Kaga, soon to be english teacher at Furinken."

"And Colognes adopted son, to boot." Ranma said, chuckling.

Akane looked up. "You don't look Chinese."

"I hear that a lot." He chuckled. "Now...where have I heard your name…Oh yes, your one of the Fiancees. "

Akane growled. "That was our fathers idea!"

Kaga just held his hands up, waving her off. "Hey, Ranmas filled me in on the whole mess. And before you get upset at me for Shampoos sake, I am staying out of this mess as much as I can." 'Well, maybe not really' he thought to him self.

"We where just picking up some groceries for my sister, when we saw you looking a little lost. Can we help you, Mr. Kaga?" Akane said, releaved.

"Kaga, like I said. I am not all that fond of formality." He smiled. "And actually, do you know which train I should take to Juban? I am not all that familiar with Tokyo, and I swear, I get lost way to easy to try and navigate on my own."

Ranma chuckled. "Hope you got a back pack."

"Huh?"

Akane just grumbled. "He's not Ryoga, Ranma. Hey, your Mother lives in Juban, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…Hey. I could take you there, Mr. Kaga. I could even visit my Mom and stuff." Looking at the girl next to him. "Assuming that's okay with the tomboy, that is."

"Why thank you Ranma. Akane?" 

"Yes Mr. Kaga?"

"How long does it take him to recover from a mallet blow to the head?"

"Your trying to tell me this Ranma guy is powerful enough to kill a GOD?" Rei said with total incredulity in her voice.

"Well…" Ryoga said, frowning. "I don't think Saffron was really a god, but he was really tough. They blew up a mountain together. And Saffron didn't really die, so I guess not." He shrugged.

The Senshi just stared at him for a minute, Usagi speaking for all of them. "I hope he never gets angry at me!"

Ryoga grumbled. "Don't worry. Ranma doesn't fight girls. Tease them, Insult them, womanize, sure…but he doesn't fight them."

Usagi smiled, noting the tone Ryoga used when talking about Ranmas "Womanizing." And detecting the tone of hostility in them.

Minako and Makoto of course miss it entirely. "That Jerk!"

"And he is engaged to my cousin?" Ami asked.

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, though Akane deserves better, I think."

Ami just shrugged, not making an oppinion untill she met Ranma.

Rei looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Does the Dojo they live at teach classes?" she asked finally.

"Well, Mr. Tendo doesn't, but Ranma and Akane probobly would if asked. They're both good enough, though Akane really isn't much past third Dan

(AN: Some might say that's beyond Cannon Akane. Lets face facts, however. She beat Kuno regularly and hes atleast decent with that stick, and she pounded the hell out of multiple attackers, some skilled fighters, on a daily basis. Its just that her closest Martial Arts Rival (Likely Ukyo) would be a couple of steps higher, and Ryoga and Ranma are so far beyond everyone other then the Old Ghoul and Happi, that you can just stop comparing them. She is kinda like the last horse in the Kentucky Derby. Just finishing the race marks her as among the best.

As for Ryoga saying she "isn't Much". Well, while he respects and has a crush on Akane, he is not blind.)

"I'm just first Dan in Karate, and you say not MUCH?" Makoto said, shocked.

Ryoga shrugged. "Well, last time I was ranked by anyone, I think I was Fifth Dan in The Hibiki style, and I could probobly claim atleast first in the Saotome-Ryu after all the crap Ranmas put me through. That's ignoring Amazon Wu Shu, Akido, Kendo, Kempo, Tai Kick boxing…" Ryoga continues the list, a near Whose who of strength and power oriented Martial arts styles, with a few soft styles thrown in for spice.

"Wow." Usagi said. Minako just looked impressed, while Makoto was somewhere between very deep lust, and wanting to start a fight.

Rei just blinked. "Okay… Now we know what you mean. Maybe we should see if they could give us leasons."

Usagi and Ami both looked at her, surprised. Seeing the other two girls had Ryoga occupied with questions, she waved them aside for a moment. "Look, it would give us a chance to find out if everything he's saying is on the up and up, and to learn about Ranma and the others without revealing ourselves."

"I think he's telling the truth." Usagi said.

"So do I, Honestly. But it's better safe then sorry. Besides, think of how much we would improve if we could fight at their level WITHOUT transorming."

"Yes." Luna, who had been quite through most of this said. "Not to mention the advantage being able use this…Ki, to fight if you can't transform for some reason.

Usagi nodded. "That would be kinda cool. And think of the party tricks"

The cat and Senshi of Mars just sighed and shook their heads. "Hey, your cat talks too?" Ryoga said, supprised.

"Um…yeah…I can explain." 

Ryoga just shrugged. "Not the first time. I mean, between the ghost cat, and some other things I have seen, that doesn't even rate as weird."

The Senshi, as a whole, just started at the fanged boy blinking.

"What?"

"I do have to thank you again, Ranma. I would hate to be late and make a bad impression." Kaga said, as they walked down the train stations stairs. "But I didn't have to be here for a couple more hours."

Ranma chuckled. "Well, partially, its because I wanted to get away from the insanity for a while…And maybe see my mom." The boy tugged his pigtail with a chuckle. "The other reason is I am not completely sure I know where the high school is, so I figured we could ask my mom.

Kaga chuckled, and waved Ranma ahead. "Lead on, then. And lets hope out of the three of us, we can find the place."

They walked, both looking around the sights, Kaga commenting "Sure seems to be a lot of Urban Renewal in Tokyo. Their building as many walls here as in Nerima."

Ranma just sweat dropped, chuckling.

After a short few minutes, they came to the Saotome home, Ranma knocking.

"Just a minute." A womans voice called from inside and soon the door opened revealing the older, but still attractive form of Nadoka Saotome. "Ranma…What a surprise. How are you son? And who is this gentleman?"

"Hi mom, I'm fine, just showing Mr. Kaga around. He's gonna be teaching at Furinken." 

"That's "Going to" dear. Good to meet you Mr. Kaga, Though I wonder why my son dragged you all the way to my doorstep."

"That's entirely my fault, Mrs. Saotome. I have a meeting at Juban High this evening, and Ranma offered to show me the way. He didn't mention untill we got here that he needed to ask you for directions." Kaga smiled. "Though I am not put out by meeting you, Of course."

Nadoka smiled "Of course, Mr. Kaga. Would you like some Tea?"

"Yes please." He smiled "If it isn't to much trouble. And please, call me Kaga. I am not used to formality."

Nadoka just smiled and waved the Ranma and Kaga into her home. 

"He's Shampoos brother, too." Ranma said, causing Nadoka to freeze.

Turning a cool gaze on Kaga, she slowely spoke. "You DO realize that the only claim I recognize is the Tendos, Mr. Kaga"

'Okay…might have to worry about the Hiru Shoten Ha here…' Kaga thought to himself. "Mrs. Saotome, I know my sister has been...shall we say…less then subtle. I appologize and assure you I have no intention of involving myself in the 'fiancee wars'."  
"Do you also realize I have not completely forgiven her for the destruction of my sons wedding?

"What?"

Ranma stepped in, at this point. "Mom, I don't think he knows. This is what happened Mr. Kaga…"

"So, Ryoga and Ami are going to introduce us, and we will start taking some classes at the Dojo, hopefully." Rei said with a nod.

Makoto nodded, looking excited. "Great. This sounds like it will be great." The other senshi nodding in agreament, though Usagi looked less then completely eager.

Minako turned to Ryoga with a smile. "Well, since that's settled, are you doing anything tomarrow night, Ryoga-kun?"

"Huh…well, I don't think so…" the confused boy said, blinking.

Rei and Usagi just nodded knowingly while looking at eachother. Makoto growled about blonds getting all the luck. 

Ami went back to her computer deciding the conversation wasn't going to be interesting for a few minutes.

Minako smiled brightly. "Well, you see. This weekend is the last before the next school term starts, and I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something Saturday?"Ryoga sat stunned. 'Is she asking me out on a date? Play cool, Ryoga…calm and collected. Just ask a simple, subtle question.'

"Are you asking me out on a date?" as Ryogas equivelent of subtlty showed itself.

Rei and Usagi just facefaulted, Makoto blinked, and even Ami noticed that.

"Um…Yes, I am." Minako said, continuing the verbal fencing equivilant of a battleaxe.

"Um…okay." Ryoga said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head self-consciously.

Ami just said, "That was different."

A few hours passed, and Kaga managed to smooth things over in the Saotome house, returning to the pleasant conversation from when he first met Mrs. Saotome. Sure he had to promise to give Shampoo a good talking too, but he had planned on talking to her about what happened anyway. 

He stood and asked if she could spare Ranma long enough to lead him to the school, and she Smiled, bidding him fairwell, and to come visit again, and soon they where on their way.

"I can't belive it. Exploding food. That sounds like one of MY plans!" He muttered, causing Ranma to sweat a little. 

Kaga shrugged. "Oh well. I am glad to see you got over that little incedent. I really will talk to her."

"No big deal, Mr. Kaga. I wasn't real sure about getting married anyway." Ranma shrugged.

"But still, blowing up your grooms mother…and your groom…is a bit beyond the pale even for Amazon courting ritual." 

Ranma just chuckled. "Well, I was kinda ticked about my mom, but I just don't hold grudges. Besides, its not like they kidnapped anyone that time."

Kaga chose not to ask, and noted they where at the High School. "You sticking around, or are you going back to your Moms?"

"I Figured I'd hang around. Moms nice and all, but a quite night is just the thing for me, ya know?" Ranma replied.

"I can understand that."

Setsuna Miou, aka Sailor Pluto, aka the really annoying secretive senshi (By the Inner senshi) was bored. Saddly, this was not strange for her, but was worse off then usual. A bunch of High School and Junior High school teachers getting together for potluck was not exactly a recipie for a hot party. She even checked the Time Gate looking for some small glimer of hope for a surprise, ignoring the fact that it would defeat the pourpose of a surprise completely, and found the closest she could come is somone spilling punch on her skirt.

She had already avoided that event, so the evening was looking down hill from here.

"Well, theres a face I haven't seen in quite a while?" a voice said behind her, causing her to freeze and turn slowely. Especially since she shouldn't have been able to hear the voice at all.

"KAGA?" She cried out, and grabbed the man in a hug.

"Why are we here again Ami?" Usagi asked, bored.

Ami smiled to her friend "I told you I was helping out with the Teachers Get Together, and you offered to keep me company." 

"Yeah, yeah…but I expected something different." Usagi shrugged. "Like those Wildlife videos. 'Teachers in the wild'"

Ami giggled as Usagi started pretending to film a dangerous animal. "Their educators, not elephants, Usagi-chan. Not much excitement here."

Then from across the room "KAGA?"

Both Usagi, and Ami, along with most of the room turned to look at the woman who made the outburst. Both girls' jaws dropped when they saw who made it.

"Is that Setsuna?" they said, looking at eachother, in near unison.

"Kaga, I thought you where dead?" Setsuna said, happy, and severly confused.

Kaga shrugged, with a chuckle. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exgagerated. Are we talking about the 'triad hit' rumor, or the 'avalance'?"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at those options. "Actually, I heard you and Laun died in a car accident. About a year ago or so."

"No…well, we where in an accident, but we both came out uninjured." He replied 'Furry doesn't count as injured I think'

"But, I looked for you two" She said, unintentionally refering to the Time Gate.

"We went to visit our family at the village, and didn't leave for a month or two. Sorry you didn't know. I was wondering why you weren't around."

Setsuna just shook her head. "No, that's okay. It is just a bit of a shock is all." 'I am SO going to get to the gates and find out what the hell is wrong. This better be Kaga, have to be careful to keep him away from the Princess untill I know for sure.'

"Hi Setsuna, who is your friend?" Usagi, timing as perfect as ever, chirped at her shoulder, ALMOST causing her to jump for the second time that evening. "Usagi! What are you doing here?"

Usagi, and secretly Ami, were suddenly having a very good time. Its not every day you got to see Sailor Pluto surprised or flustered. "Me and Ami where helping with the party stuff."

"Ami and me…" Kaga muttered…also enjoying the unflappible Setsuna, well, flapping. "Who is this Setsuna?" He said with a smile to the two girls.

Setsuna sighed. "This is Usagi, and the shier girl behind her is Ami. They are students here at Juban. I am the Student councilor here."

Kaga smiled to the Girls. "Kaneda Kaga, good to meet you." Turning to Setsuna. "YOU'RE a school councilor? Kinda hard to merge that image with you, Setsu-chan." He teased.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

Kaga, never being one to pass up the chance to tease ANYONE, smiled. "Why me and Setsuna got into a bit of mischief with my girlfriend, Laun. I seem to recall a time she dragged us on a search for some legendary "Charons Sword" or somesuch. You never did let me see the darn thing, either."

Setsuna, growling even though she was now convinced that this was the real Kaga, replied. "You didn't do that much."

"I got hit by a big boulder! You let me walk right into that trap!"

Setsuna smiled, on more comfortible ground and finally recovering her poise. "Well, it had to be set off. I suppose I could have let Laun set it off."

"Don't go there, Setsu-chan."

Usagi and Ami just blinked, and looked at eachother before saying anything.

"You two make it sound like your Indiana Jones or something."

Kaga chuckled, while Setsuna smirked. "More like his sidekicks. Setsuna is the one who always seemed to know where these things are. I still want to know what your obsession with time is." He muttered the last part, amusing the three senshi.

"A girl has to have her Secrets, Kaga-kun. Is Laun in as healthy shape as you?"

Kaga nodded. "More or less. She decided to finish organizing our house, since she hates, and I quote 'beuracratic people at dull partys.'" He smirked. "Who knew you where boring and a beauracrat."

Usagi smiled. "Well we are going to go back to keeping the table in order. You two have fun!" and pulled Ami off, whispering to the shorter girl "So Setsuna DOES have friends."

"So tell me, Kaga-kun, has the Amazon caught her man, yet?" of course leaving just in time to miss the more interesting parts, given recent events.

Outside Ranma was balancing on a fence while looking up at the stars and moon, just enjoying the fact that no one was attacking him. "Have to come out here more often. I get to say hi to mom, and its QUIET."

Of course, that's when the explosions started, and the three Youma decided to attack the school. Looking up at the sky, Ranma muttered "You hate me, don'cha."

Quickly, running to the new hole in the wall, he yelled to the rather inhuman looking trio "Hey, uglies, come get some!" As he launched a ki ball right into the flaming…things chest. 

Roaring in pain the fiery youma charged the Pigtailed Martial Artist, swinging at him with great spead and strenght, but not much skill. Ranma dodged, but hissed in pain as the flames still lick his side. The other youma, seemingly ignoring the fight, just walk right into the building, and the screaming crowd. 

Ranma, seeing this decided he had to end this quick and stop the other two, threw a punch right into the monsters face, burning his hand and opening himself up to an attack, as the monster doesn't dodge at all. It kicked him across the lawn and into a window, quickly following. 

Ranma, muttering to him self "Fire, right" realizing this wasn't going to be quick, and hoped the people inside would be okay for a minute or two.

Ami and Usagi where already in a closet calling the other Senshi and transforming at the explosion. "Get here as fast as you can. That boom was big!" Usagi said, before rushing out into the room, and quickly drawing the eyes of the two youma that had entered. One monster ignored her, while the other, weird blob creature wasted no time and sent a tenticle out to swat the annoying Sailor Moon across the room.

Sailor Moon, with a yelp of fear deftly…stumbled out of the way, and behind a table, wincing as its tenticle crushed a brick wall in one swipe, and came back for a second attempt.

"MERCURY AUQA RHAPSODY" And suddenly it was hit by a blast of cold water and ice, knocking its aim off, and sending it into a different wall, though it quickly started moving again, Sailor Mercury not getting a second shot, and Moon not even beginning a first.

"It is not strong, but its fast. Use weaker attacks and keep it busy till the others arrive." the blue Senshi yelled as she fired off her older "Mercury Bubble Freeze" attack, Striking a glancing blow. 

"Right." Replied Sailor Moon, and soon it was Dodging Frisbees of death along with freezing blasts.

Meanwhile, the third youma, looking something like a pokemon Scyther, (Look, they stole all the quick easy monsters for that stupid show. Deal with it.) Went after the most powerful life forces in the room. Of course that meant Setsuna and Kaga.

Setsuna, for her part, was fighting down waves of panic. Not only could she not transform infront of Kaga, but also she didn't see this coming. She couldn't figure out why, as hard as she tried. Backing up she tried to get herself and Kaga away from the monster, only for it to seem to disappear for a moment. "What the…?"

"Look out!" Kaga yelled, pushing her out of the way of its strike in a diving tackle, taking them both through a door to the halls outside. The youma, not being one to back down, charged out after them.

Kaga, glancing behind himself and seeing the beast gaining muttered "This isn't good."

"No, its not…LOOK OUT."Setsuna replied, then pushed him out of the way, but her footing wasn't as solid as it should have been and she pushed Kaga out of the way only to put her self IN the sweeping claw path. The blow knocked her into a set of lockers, head first, knocking her out.

Kaga stopped, sliding a few feet and looked at her body. Then with a growl he pulled out of seeming no where a straight single edged sword. "Okay ugly, lets dance."

The other scouts had arrived quickly, and their combined efforts where bringing the youma quickly in line. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The Black haired Senshi yelled, nailing the beast right in the center of its body, setting it up perfectly for Sailor Moon, who quickly, and somewhat Nastalgically for her, cut it in half with a well thrown tiara.

"Moon Dusted." She smiled and posed, then remembered there where two of them.

"Mercury, where did the other one go?" She yelled.

"We have problems. There is two more Sailor Moon. Ones down that hall, near Setsuna, the other ones that way, chasing a bystander." 

"Great. Setsuna can deal with the one near her, lets get the other one so it doesn't hurt anyone." Sailor Moon charged off quickly followed by all but Mercury who was trying to speak.

"But…Setsunas unconscious…she needs help." She said, to herself. Then with a shrug she ran towards the fight in the hall, wondering what that odd blip next to the Youma was.

Kaga dodged another swipe, then quickly brought his sword up to block the beast's backswing, meeting the blade of its claw with the edge of his sword. His intention was to block and maybe damage the claw. What he got was the youma howling in pain, and the blade seeming to MELT through the creature's claw. "Oh, That is just unbearably cool." He muttered to himself, stepping back into a firmer stance.

The Youma also took a step back, and growled. This in and of its self wasn't a problem, but its claw regenerated right before Kagas eyes, leaving undamaged what the swords magic had cut in half. "That, on the other hand, sucks." He muttered, and charged the youma, swinging the sword in a complex attack pattern, which the Youma mostly matched, though it took a couple of nicks on its arms and claws.

Kaga didn't get out unscathed, however, taking a gash across his left forearm with a cry of pain. Still positioned between it and Setsuna, he settled into a defensive stance, growling as the cuts he had given it healed, his own not convienently closing for him. "This isn't really fair, you know." He muttered, defending against the monsters strikes, not attacking again and saving himself some pain in return for it. 

'Can't keep this up.' He thought to himself. 'I need an opening.'

"Mercury Auqa Raphsody" and suddenly it was frozen to the floor, if for but a few seconds.

"That WILL do!" Kaga yelled, rushing foreward, and taking the Youmas head with a clean swipe of the sword. The youma turned to dust before its head even landed.

Breathing heavily Kaga looked at Sailor Mercury, then at the monsters disentigrating form. "Heh…You are the weakest link…Goodbye." He said, with a slightly hysterical laugh.

He then passed out from blood loss.

Ranma was smiling. He did this not to annoy his opponent, though it seemed to do that as well, but because he was almost there. 'Dodge, dodge, jump…yeah...come on stupid…"

The Flaming youma, if anything was burning hotter, howling with every missed attack as the puny mortal kept dodging its attacks. Didn't this human know it was FOOD!

Sailor Moon, of course, arrived and jumped onto one of the tables in the science room, the Senshi behind her, and began her usual speech. "I am Sailor Moon…." And was rather suddenly intereupted.

"HIRU SHOTEN HA!" and the world exploded into a maelstrom of swirling wind, debrie, and Demon.

Sitting on the floor, as the roof and a good portion of the walls of the school dissapeared, Sailor Moon said the only thing that came to mind. "Coooool"


	5. The best laid plans...

The Kingdom Come Again

Chapter 4

**__**

Sailor Pluto is the one you must watch for. She is the most dedicated and skilled of the Senshi, and she is also the only one who did not die that fateful day. She is charged to be the guardian of Time. This, above all other duties, she must never forget.

This does not mean she can not help you, However. She wept, I am told by the few survivors we did recover from the moon, when she saw the destruction of her Queens Kingdom. She, the witnesses say, couldn't even enter the palace proper her grief seemed so great. She will be one of the Princesses staunchest supporters.   
She spends her time, at least most of it though I have not seen her in centuries (I grow so tired, but I must live, I must survive, oh but how I wish I could die.) and can not prove she ever leaves. You can summon her, however. There are several artifacts of time that can be used to contact, or even use, the time gate.   
I Suspect they where intended to be used as safeguards against Pluto, but they can communicate with her as well. A few that I know of are the Nan-Ban mirror, which a local tribe of female warriors are rumored to possess, the Charons Sword, and the Helm of Hades, which does exist, but I have not been able to find. The Planetary gate to Pluto was shut down the same day as the Kingdoms fall, so I couldn't go to her then.

Find her, Get her help. She will be able to find the other Senshi, or tell you when they will reawaken. 

From the Journal of Lord Mason, Last Lord High Mage of the Silver Millennium

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kaga exclaimed, looking at the nurse, crossly.

"I am sorry, Mr. Kaga." The nurse said, although she didn't seem all that repentant. "Are you sure we can't talk you into letting us observe you overnight? You lost a lot of blood, and these creatures sometimes leave nasty surprises for later…"  
**__**Kaga growled as she finally finished wrapping the freshly stitched gash in clean gauze. "If I feel unwell, I will come back. I have someone at home to look after me, so I see no reason to stay in a hospital." He hopped off the bed. "Though, if you DO want to help my peace of mind, could you tell me where Ms. Meiou is?"

The Nurse just shook her head, and waved for him to follow. "This way, Mr. Kaga. She's being just as stubborn as you are."

She led him to another trauma room in the ER and said he could enter if he liked, then walked away, presumably to help some other unfortunate person. Kaga slipped into the Trauma room just as the doctor was finishing up with Setsuna. "Now, normally we keep people with a head trauma as severe as yours overnight…" He paused, then sighed, seeing she wasn't giving up on going home. "But since you insist on going, just please make sure to wake up regularly over night. You did say you had someone to watch you?" 

"Yes, Doctor." Setsuna replied, glancing over at the room's new occupant, smirking as she noted the doctor hadn't noticed him yet. "My Housemates will do it for me."

"Very well…AACK!" The doctor jumped as he finally found Kaga, standing right behind him not a foot away. The Doctor quickly shook off the shock. "I see your leaving Too, Mr. Kaga." He shook his head, and spoke his mind. "I thought teachers were required to be bright people?" Giving them both a penetrating gaze.

Kaga just smiled. "Nope. If we were bright, we wouldn't hang around teenagers all day, Doc."

The Doctor shrugged, and with a quick nod to his patients left the room.

Kaga turned and looked at Setsuna, with a frown. "I suppose now I owe you one, since you took that hit for me." He muttered.

"Actually, I believe its about five…or is it six?" The green haired woman smiled.

Kaga waved it off. "Have you gotten yourself a ride, yet?"

"No, Haruka and Micheru both are still out. I decided I would walk home." She had actually decided to use the time gate, but didn't feel he needed to know that.

"With a concussion?" Kaga raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's decided then. Guess I am walking with you."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am." Putting a finger on setsunas mouth, he continued. "For my own peace of mind, okay? Besides, it's just as easy for me to get a cab from there, as it is to get one from here."  
She sighed. "Very well. Its only a few blocks, but if it makes you feel better." She looked up at him, frowning. Then She took a closer look. "Why are you wearing a set of pet tags?"

Kaga got nervous all of a sudden. "Umm…That's hard to explain." 

"So, she has you on a short leash, does she? And here I didn't think Laun-chan had it in her." 

Kaga just growled, which actually sent Setsuna off into a fit of giggles. "Now step out side, Kaga. I need to dress."

"Yeah, at least you didn't get your shirt and jacked ruined. Stupid demons."

Kaga stepped out into the hall, and leaned against the wall, signing his release papers when the nurse walked by with them. She slipped into the room for Setsuna's then left again, soon followed by her.

"So, you never did get into what you and Laun have been up to the past, two years?"

Kaga smiled, "well, let's see, where to begin…"

And, as fate would have it (Or as fate would have its belly laugh) a car chose that moment to run through a puddle, hitting Kaga with the icy water.

Suddenly, to Setsuna's eyes, Kaga disappeared, his clothing falling to the ground, with something struggling in the scrub top the hospital had given him. Soon a fox popped its head out, and crawled free of the cloth, looking rather annoyed and growling at the passing car.

"What the hell?" Setsuna blinked.

The fox turned to her, and rumbled, growled and barked, sitting down and waving one paw as if in denial (Translation: Okay, okay, I can explain. Oh, hell, can't talk.)

Setsuna kneeled, carefully watching the wild, but calm seeming, animal, and looked at the collar it was wearing, and caught the tags on it. Out loud she read "my name is Kaga. Please call my owner Laun if you find me at…" she trailed off. "Kaga, is that you?"

The fox nodded, and looked rather amused. Kaga thought she was taking all this quite well. Of course, he didn't know about lunar cats.

Setsuna growled, picked the fur ball up, and started marching down the street, ignoring Kaga's protests. "Oh no, Kaga. We are getting to the bottom of this, and you better be able to prove your Kaga, or else." The fox shut up, having seen Setsunas idea of "or else" (Admitidly, not the Dead Scream, or he would have tried to run.)

Setsuna was walking to the front door, just as Haruka's car pulled into the driveway, Micheru, Haruka and Hotaru climbing out. "Setsuna-mama, why do you have a bandage on your head?"

"Yeah," Haruka said, "and WHERE did you get that stunning handbag?" Pointing at the annoyed looking canine.

Setsuna glared at them for a moment, then opened the door, and walked to the kitchen, the group of them following. "Haruka, watch him and don't let him get away." She said, and walked out of the kitchen, Haruka blinking in confusion, the other two following her trying to figure out what the heck is going on, and get her to tell them.

Haruka looked at the fox, which had padded over to the sink. "Do you have any idea what's going on? What are you doing?" The fox had pulled a large dishtowel off the bar over the sink, and somehow turned on the hot water. 

The Fox looked at her, looked thoughtful for a moment (Something that just added to the already confused girls thoughts), and then barked at the door behind her. 

Haruka turned to see what he barked at, turning back when she heard a splash, curse and thud.

"I really can explain, honest." The dark haired man on her kitchen floor said, knotting the towel around his waste, just barely protecting his modesty.

"I don't get it, this is really weird." Ami muttered, sitting with the other Inner Senshi at Rei's temple. 

"What? What don't you get?" Usagi asked, looking over her shoulder and understanding nothing the computer was saying.

"Okay, I know how we killed OUR monster. And the one that friend of Setsunas killed was with some sort of magic sword. That the computer identifies as similar to what Rei does with her Ofuda (Prayer strips). Its what the pigtailed boy, Ranma, did."

Minako joined Usagi, looking over the other shoulder, just as oblivious to the actual meaning of the symbols on the Mercury computer. "How so?"

"Well, Ranma was using this Ki Ryoga talked about, but the computer is telling me it was making him, and the area around him, cold. He somehow mixed this with the magical heat from the Youma to produce the tornado, but from everything I know about meteorology, that's not possible."

Makoto jumped in here with a giggle. "Not possible like the cursed martial artist who turns into a pig, or not possible like magical girls?"

Ami blinked. "Good point. But still, this is weird."

"Okay, forget Ranma. Who was the guy with Setsuna?" Rei looked at Ami and Usagi, the later answering.

"Turns out he was an old friend of hers. She seemed real surprised to see him, but happy too. " Usagi smiled. "Its good to know she has friends other then us, isn't it."

"I suppose, but where did he get a magical sword?"

"Maybe Setsuna gave it to him. He seemed like a really nice guy." Usagi looked at Ami. "You don't think that was the sword they where talking about, do you?"

"No, Usagi. I think he said she never let him look at it."

"What, there's more then one sword?" Rei yelled, startling Usagi.

"DON"T YELL…and yeah. Seems like Setsuna, Mr. Kaga, and his girlfriend, I think they called her Laun, had some adventures a few years ago." Usagi grinned. "Setsuna was a regular Indiana Senshi, from what he said."

Ami giggled "Yeah, but he did also say a huge boulder hit him, and he didn't look that flat. I think just asking Setsuna about him would be the best bet. She wanted to talk to me tomorrow, anyway, so I'll ask her when I see her."

Makoto nodded, then shrugged. "Okay. How about the youma. What about them?"

"Actually, that's the good news, relatively speaking." Ami said. "They where kind of weak, around what Beryl's Generals used when we first met up with them. The one we picked out was the strongest, with the one Ranma fought second. Setsuna and Kaga actually drew the weakest, and I honestly think any one of us could have beaten it. Still, they all should have been beyond the reach of any normal human being, and Ranma beat his alone. Kaga was holding his own remarkably well without help and I didn't even see him begin to move after I froze his monsters foot down." Ami looked at the other girls, smiling. "Actually, I very much hope Ryoga was being completely honest with us. An ally like Ranma and him self would be a great help. And if this man, Mr. Kaga is a friend of Setsuna's, I hope she introduces us more formally."

Rei giggled. "Maybe he'll be the outers tuxedo mask. Wonder what kinda flower he will throw."   
"Are you making fun of my Mamo-chan…" Usagi, however, had her own evil smile. "Cause in all seriousness, I am sure he would be happy to help Mr. Kaga pick out a nice flower. And show him how to throw it."

"Maybe a night blossom of some type?" Ami said, with her own giggle.

Minako jumped in "No, Orchids…in the name of Pluto, I will prune you!" She called with a "masculine" pose.

Back at the home of the Outer Senshi, Kaga was trying to figure out why the hell he was thinking about FLOWERS when a surprisingly tough blond woman was trying to kill him.

"Look, I really can explain!" He yelled, fleeing the kitchen, dodging a thrown cutting board as he scooped up his pants.

Haruka, attacking the obvious monster as quick as she could chased him, all the while wishing she had time to transform. 'But if I do that, he will get the chance to go after Hotaru or Micheru. No time.'

Kaga jumped over the couch in the middle of the room in a tight airborne roll, landing behind it, and sticking his feet through the legs of his pants and buttoning them on tightly through the move and the landing.

Haruka, while impressed in spite of her self, jumped over the furniture after him, and stabbed down with a butcher knife. Kaga caught her wrist in a crossed arm block, and deflected it into the couch, imbedding the blade deeply into the fabric and wood, then hopped back.

"So, umm…You're Setsu-chans housemate. Nice to meet you…ACK." Blocking a punch, punch, kick combo the sometimes Senshi of Uranus threw. "My name is Kaga. Maybe we can stop trying to kill me, and chat?" He said hopefully.

"Die!" Haruka yelled, swinging at him again, and again. 'How the hell is he dodging all this?' she was thinking to her self the whole time, knowing she was no slouch in hand to hand combat. Heck, she was the best among the Senshi. He HAD to be a monster.

Kaga, on the other hand was absently analyzing his ersatz opponents skills. 'Strong offensively, if nothing really unique…Whoa, other then that kick, got some height there. Her defense has enough holes to drive a truck through…ack…her combos have the feel of someone with a lot of practice. "OUCH!" he exclaimed, falling, and rolling back away from Haruka with the momentum of the sneaky uppercut she got through to his jaw. 

Haruka grinned. "Now you're MINE!" Ripping the knife out of the sofa, and coming in, knowing no one could recover quickly from that strong a punch. She was shocked when he repeated his early cross arm block, putting the knife into the matching love seat this time around.

"Look, lady, Can't we just talk about this? I don't want to destroy all your furniture here." He said. 'Where did she get the skill for that quick an uppercut THEN assume her opponent has a glass jaw. Amateur mistake.'

"KAGA! HARUKA! STOP IT NOW!" Setsuna commanded, freezing both combatants in place.

Looking at the woman's face, Kaga looked at the knife, then and Haruka. Then shrugged. "Maybe I should have let you stab me."

"SIT Kaga. You are, for once in your life, going to tell me what's going on, and tell me straight." Setsuna said, after calming down Haruka and assuring her she new this man. The fact that Micheru and Hotaru transformed the moment she drug Kaga into the kitchen was beside the point.

The fact that she was a little annoyed about HER furniture didn't help her disposition.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that, Ms. I-know-something-you-don't-know?" Quickly he brought his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Okay okay. You want to know about the curse, right?"

Setsuna sat down, glaring at him. "Is that what made you change form?"

"Yes." Walking over to the sink, he filled two glasses, one hot, one cold. "Observe."

Setting one down, he upended the cold water over his head, changing into his vulpine self. Quickly he knocked the other glass over on himself, returning to human, and swiftly pulling his pants back on. "Cold water, I get cute and cuddly. Hot water, and I am back to being merely handsome." He smiled charmingly.

Which had no effect what so ever on the Senshi of Pluto. "And when did this, allegedly, Happen?"

"Gee, makes me feel like you don't trust me." He muttered. "You remember when we told you about the village Laun and I come from? And the springs near there?"

"Jusenkio, yes. You said their was a curse spring, I assumed it was a local legend. You both thought it was funny."

He shrugged. "Springs, multiple. And it was funny. The only guy we had met who fell into one was called Xi. He fell in spring of drowned Tiger, and babysat the younger kids in the village." He sat back down. "Then, Laun talked me into renting a jeep to go back, and to let her drive…ahh, I see you understand the mistake."

"Haruka could match her for reckless speed." Both ignored the angry noise of the girl, listening at the door.

(Mental Image, The Senshi of the Sky, Sailor Uranus, The Senshi of the Seas, Sailor Neptune, and the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn, all crouched, bent or standing with their ear to a door. The Silence glaive resting against it. Someone draw this PLEASE!)

"Right. Well, she crashed, and we went into the springs. I fell in spring of drowned fox, and she fell in the spring of drowned wolf."

"So Laun changes the same way?"

"Other then animal type, yes. My Sister, Shampoo…you met her once when my Mother and she came to visit us in Hong Kong? Well, seems she got into trouble and got knocked into the spring of drowned cat." 

"What did she do?"

Kaga shrugged. "Didn't kill her fiancee… It's a long story. Anyway, That's what happened. Laun and myself stayed in the village a couple of months getting used to ourselves again, then returned to our life of 'Troubleshooting.' Couldn't find you though. Figured you would turn up eventually, like you usually did."

Setsuna nodded. She couldn't confirm the curse, but she had been able to find Kaga and Laun in the time gates. For some reason, however, she had to focus on them when she searched, and the gate wanted to 'slide off' their images. What she saw, however supported his story, even if she lost all contact if they were near water any length of time. Actually, the curse's nature supported his story. 

She frowned. Somehow the curse blocked the Time Gates, but she couldn't reason out why. 

"Okay, I buy it. Weird, even for us, but I buy it." She stood up. "Let me introduce you to my 'family'. Hopefully, Haruka won't try to kill you again. SO ANYONE LISTENING AT THE DOOR BETTER MOVE!" 

They both smiled at the rushed sounds from the other side.

Stepping out, they found the girls sitting on the couch and chair looking a little too innocent. "Mr. Kaneda Kaga, these are the ladies. Haruka, Micheru, and Hotaru. Ladies, this is Kaga, an old friend of mine." 

"We kinda met." Haruka muttered.

"Hello, Mr. Kaga, it's good to meet an old friend of Setsunas. She's never mentioned you though…" Micheru gave Setsuna a raised eyebrow.

"She apparently thought I was dead. And you are Hotaru?" He said, smiling to the youngest of the Senshi. 

"Yes…Um… Why, was Haruka-papa trying to kill you?"

"Haruka-papa?" He blinked, then shrugged it off. "Setsuna, you want to get the water. I would rather just explain this once.

Kaga dragged himself home around midnight, and stopped at the sight in front of him. Laun was asleep, apparently where she sat down, a pair of high heels next to her, wearing a tight Chinese style dress, with slits up to there. The red tinted hose visible on her legs. Walking over, he nudged her awake, with a chuckle. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

She blinked at the light he had turned on, brushing her silver hair out of her face. "Where have you been, its like, ten o'clock? That teacher thing ended at nine."

"Well, firstly. Its midnight. You fell asleep. Second…We are meeting Setsuna for lunch, tomorrow."

She looked up, chuckling…and climbed her way to her feat. "Finally found us, did she? You know, obstacles are for killing, Airen." Only a little jealousy working into her voice.

"Geesh" Kaga muttered. "You haven't spoken like this in some time." 

"Your sisters' bad influence…She tried to kill like two girls today at work…and glomped Ranma hard enough to bruise ribs. She is getting really good at that technique." She then 'practiced' said technique…"I think it went like this."

Kaga chuckled. "Let go, love. You need to go to bed, and so do I."

Smiling, she let go…Frowning when she noticed his arm. "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you after I brush my teeth. It'll make a great bed time story for a cute little girl."

She smiled lecherously, but Kaga spoke before she could. "And no I am not sharing the bed…That would steal all Mothers match making fun with you!" 

His chuckles could be heard all the way to the bathroom.

It smiled. It used to be a he, but a thousand years without a body steals the need for such ideas. It was still looking for a new body, and found out something new. It could control those weak willed creatures crawling around on the earth…and he could also manipulate the beasts of the Negaverse, almost more easily. Taking grip of a few select individuals, he began arranging some surprises for his feckless children's offspring. The being chuckled.

Worldwide mothers checked their children one more time, feeling like they were not safe, for some reason.

The next day, Kaga woke up to the ringing of the telephone. Glaring at the alarm clock, which still had an hour before going off, he grabbed the headset. "Some body better be dead." He muttered. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kaga? This is the Superintendents office. You know what happened last night?"

"You could say that."

"Well, there is an emergency School District meeting, and we are asking all the faculties of the highschools around Tokyo to come. We need to organize what to do with a whole high school full of students after all."

Kaga blinked. Sure they were monsters, but they didn't do that much damage, surely. "Was the building that badly damaged?"

"Well, between the Fire, the Senshi, and a freak tornado…Yes."

"Oh."

A similar call came to a house in Juban. "Hello. I will be at the meeting at 11, as needed."

"Ms. Miou, there is going to be…ummm…good. Thank you…"

Several hours later in the gym of Furinken high itself, Kaga was looking up at the stage, amused at the Principle of Furinkens choice of dress for a faculty meeting. "Who would have thought a Hawaiian shirt and a tie COULD go together. Where did he find a hula dancer tie in Japan, though?"

"Ohhhhh…I can't see…Please move, Mister." Said a voice behind him. Turning, he found what appeared to be a 9-year-old standing on a chair, not able to see over the pack of Gym teachers in front of her. He was startled, till her remembered meeting her. "Ms. Niomia, Do you need some help?" He asked the new Vice Principle of Furinken. 

"Yes, Mr. Kaga…I can't see the stage, and I don't want to miss anything." She replied cutely upset. 

"Well, is there anyway I can help?" 

Setsuna, entering a few minutes later, quickly located Kaga, sitting next to him, raising an eyebrow. "I had no idea you and Laun were this serious. When did you have a daughter?" she said teasing.

Kaga just growled, the hyper girl, slash schoolteacher, sitting on his shoulders like a child at a theme park. "Shut up, Setsuna. She's a co-worker."

Another eyebrow goes up. "Ms Hinako Niomia, meet Ms. Setsuna Meiou."

"Good to meet you." The girl said, smiling at Setsuna. "I am the Vice Principle at Furinken High."

The School Superintendent started speaking before Setsuna could reply.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do thank you for coming in on your last day of freedom." Chuckles. "The Principles of your schools, and myself, have been discussing the Juban situation, and have organized how we are splitting the classes up." He proceeded to go into the details, taking about half an hour.

"So, now how this effects you. We will be splitting teachers into the other schools, filling any vacant positions. As you have noted, Furinken is getting the most students, so they will get the most teachers. This is thanks to the extra rooms they have unused…" At this time, Principle Kuno pushed the Super aside. 

"And you be making sure those Keikei's have them buzz cuts and bowl cuts…Thems be the rules…acck."

"Ack." Said Kaga in unison, Setsuna just blinking in shock as the nine-year-old became a very, very healthy twenty something, and drained the battle aura of the principle. 

"Huh?" 

Kaga, crawling out from under the woman, who then took his seat, sat on Setsunas other side. "Furinken is…different. You'll get used to it."

"Why would I get used to it?"

"Oh, and Ms. Meiou?" Setsuna responded to the Superintendents voice. "Since Furinkens last twenty councilors retired this year, you won't have any help. I am sorry, but do your best, okay?" He smiled.

Setsuna would have felt better if he hadn't looked so…sad about it.

"That'll teach you to come early and eavesdrop, like a wise fox does." Kaga grinned.

That evening, while the Teaching body of Tokyo was still discussing the current emergency, Minako was walking in the park looking for Ryoga. "Now, where did he set his little camp up? Wonder why he doesn't just go home. He said he was from Tokyo." 

Her face lit up in a smile when she spotted his campfire. Jogging over quickly in excitement.

Ryoga, his back turned to her was depressed. "I can't believe it. I have a date with a pretty girl, who doesn't have a pig OR an arrogant jerk fiancee, and I get lost! Probably in Guam now or something."

"Hi Ryoga-kun…ready for our date?" Minako chirped in his ear…then laughed. "Your so funny Ryoga…how do you jump so high, and why are you hugging that branch?"

Ryoga, getting over the burst of terror, dropped to the ground, scratching the back of his head in embarrasment, unknowingly kicking his male 'cuteness factor' up by a factor of ten to Minako. "Sorry, I just thought I was in Guam and would miss our date." 

Minako blinked. "Okay…" 

"Anyway, um…Where do you want to go?" 

Minako returned to smiling, and grabbed Ryogas arm in a hug grip. "There is a nice little restaurant near here…great for a romantic first date." She said.

"Then…uh…lead the way…heh." Ryoga said, his mind shut down by the overdose of 'cute girl'.

"Did you hear about the Monster attack?"

"What, no." Ryoga said, shock on his face. "What happened?"

"Seems like they attacked the teacher get together at Juban last night. But not to worry, the Sailor Senshi saved the day. "Minako Posed then giggled. "No one was hurt, and actually, we weren't the only ones to save the day."

"Oh, who else?"

"Well, this guy named Kaga, he apparently had a magic sword or something, and your friend Ranma…" She looked thoughtful for a second. "Ryoga, can Ranma make tornados?"

Ryoga was distracted by his mutterings about how Ranma was NOT his friend, thank you very much. "What, oh…The Hiryu Shoten Ha? Sure. He's done it to me, before. Why?"

"Um…That's how he killed one of the Monsters…how'd you live through it?"

"I'm probably tougher then the monster was. " Ryoga shrugged, not being arrogant, just honest. "Getting hit by one ton boulders helps with that, after all."

"Could you explain how Ranma did it? And what do you mean 'getting hit by boulders'. You're the second person I have heard about that happening to today."

"Meet an Amazon?"

"No, I don't think Mr. Kaga's an Amazon."

"Oh, that is weird then." He shrugged, and began explaining the training for the Baksai Tenketsu, and Hiryu Shoten Ha techniques.

Sadly, Minako stopped leading, and started following. Good thing she wore comfortable shoes.

Authors Notes: First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my work, and beg anyone who doesn't to do so. While I will only use the flames to roast my weenies, I love honest comments, good or bad (And yes, I know my spelling sucks. Heh.) 

I also want to note, if you review, I will write if you review, fair warning.

Anyone who has shown an intrest in pre reading, please write me back, and I will happily send you stuff. I might post and have you review, then put an updated version of the chapter up the next time I post, or when I have the chance. I want to keep my posting rate up so no one sits on my story for a month, then looses intrest. THIS IS NOT ME IGNORING YOU. I just challenged myself when I started this, and plan to meet that challenge. 

As for the note in the story asking people to draw the scene, please oh please do. I SO want to see that. Heck, if I get a really good one I might break down and start a web page (Egads...HTML...NOOOOOO.) Anyway, that's enough of a rant, for now. Be well, be happy, Read and Review.


	6. when things go wrong

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter Five

**__**

Let's discuss the subject of Magic. Yes, the type of magic I am hoping you can learn from my texts. But before we start talking about the structure of spells, let's talk about the different types of magic. 

You have likely seen the Illusions of a well-trained hand, sliding a ball into his sleeve and making it "disappear", but this is not what I speak of. What I am referring too is the actual manipulation of Mana, and of life energy. And there are many types of magic to choose from too.

First, there is White magic. This is the type nearest and dearest to the Silver Millenniums heart. Its Great for healing, uses both Mana and Life energy, and was mastered by very few due to its high level of difficulty and high physical demands. However, once mastered it can be truly powerful. Its strength lies in healing, among others.

"Dark" Magic is the opposite end of the coin. Dark does not mean evil, but very few people who master Dark magic can resist the call of evil. It is the manipulation of other people's life force, as well as the Mana flows. Individually, a Dark Mage is not as strong as a White Mage, but if there is anything for them to use as a power generator, they can quickly over power a white wizard by sheer brute force. I honestly suspect that Dark Sorceries are not as powerful because no one ever found a need for more powerful spells.

Then, there is Spirit Magic. I am unskilled in this art, but Sailor Mars was quite skilled. It relies totally on the Life force, and as she once told me soul, of the user. It is weak as an offensive magic form, but she has done amazing things with clairvoyance and precognition in my viewing that I though beyond all but Lady Pluto. If you find a practitioner (Or Serenity Willing, ARE one) don't discount this.

Elemental Magic is the workhorse of the Silver Millennium. All the scouts wield it, and it is what defines their powers. In all around analysis, it's the weakest for, being able to use only a small portion, a certain "Wavelength" of mana, if you will. With in its particular sphere, however, it is truly frightening.

And then there is the use of Kahi, or Chi as I understand the local people have corrupted the word to. It is manipulation of life energies with in and around the wielder. While this might sound like Dark Magic, there are slight differences. First off, no mana is used, from what I can tell, and the life energy used from external sources is always borrowed and never stolen, and even then is excess energy (A sleeping dog might sleep a little longer, but would feel no discomfort...as an example.) 

Of all the Magics, I have mastered two, which is why Earth Elemental magic and White Magic take up so much space in these tomes. Only two families ever mastered all of them, Those being the House of Serenity, and later, the House of Saturn. 

The King is of the House of Serenity. You are fore warned.

Setsuna sighed as she entered the nice small restaurant Ami was meeting her in. She really disliked having to rearrange the meeting, but unexpected youma attacks tended to do that to people. She smiled calmly and nodded as the blue haired girl entered, gesturing to the seat beside her.

"Hello, Ami. I thank you for meeting me here. I did not plan for being in Nerima today." 

The Senshi of Mercury nodded and sat down. "Actually, it wasn't much of a problem. The other girls are going to meet me here in about half an hour anyway."

"Oh, why is that?"

"We are signing up for Martial arts classes. Everyone but Minako is going to come with us. She had a date."

Setsuna smiled, having been toying with suggesting the idea to them for a while herself. "Good idea, and from what I know, Nerima is the best place for that."

Ami smiled. "Yes, it does seem that they have an in proportionate number of Dojos around here."

"It's the local industry."

The restaurant owner brought over Setsuna and Ami's snack, Ami raising an eyebrow. "I CAN read the future, Ami-chan."

"Of course. Setsuna, before we get started, have you ever heard of a place called Jusenkyo?"

Ami was of course rather surprised when Setsuna seemed to choke on her drink and gasped for breath. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Have you heard of a place called Jusenkyo? Though from your reaction I would say yes." 

"Why do you ask?"

Before Ami could answer a rather loud cry of "Where the Hell are we now!" came from outside. The Cook ran outside, yelling "Ryoga, you Jackass, stop scaring my customers..." WaBang....

Both Senshi blinked as Ukyo, owner of Ucchans returned to the inside of the restaurant. She was followed back in by Ryoga, and surprising both ladies, Minako, who wore a somewhat confused expression.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. I kind of lost track of where I was at...hehe..." said the embarrassed Ryoga as he scratched the back of his head.

Ukyo just shook her head, and turned to Minako. "You with him?"

"Yep, we're on a date!" The blond haired Senshi of love smiled.

Ukyo sat her down. "Okay. First off, how many languages do you speak, and do you know how to read a map?"

"Oh come on Ukyo, I am not that bad!" Ryoga yelled. 

"HOW MANY times have you asked if you were in Okinawa, without crossing any water?"

Ryoga blinked. "All the time, why?"

Three Senshi face faulted at that. Drawing Minakos attention to the other two. She smiled and told Ryoga she was going to say Hi, while he argued with Ukyo. 

The fact that neither Ukyo, nor Ryoga, said anything when she actually SAID "While you argue with the cook." Was noticed by the other two Senshi, who decided they didn't want to know.

"Hi guys, what you doing here...ad um, where is here? Ryoga got us turned around and I don't recognize this place..."

"Um, do you know you're in Nerima?" Ami asked.

"But, that takes thirty minutes to walk to...we walked only like...ten minutes."

Setsuna blinked. "His family name isn't Walker, is it?"

"No, Hibiki."

"Okay, then." Setsuna straightened herself. "You go enjoy your date, Minako. I have to talk to Ami for a while...what the hell?"

She had trailed off, because in the process of crossing the room to Minako, Ryoga had bumped into a table, with a glass of soda Ukyo hadn't cleaned up yet. The little black P-chan grumbling and squealing was an effective conversation stopper.

Well, outside of Nerima, anyway.

"Yes, well...This is why we wanted to ask about Jusenkyo." Ami said with a giggle, watching as Minako picked up Ryoga's clothing, and carried them to the Men's Room for Ryoga. 

"Ironically, I was going to ask you the same thing. Does the Mercury Computer have nothing in it on the subject?"

"Actually, it did. But all it mentioned was a training ground and a village of warriors near it."

Setsuna nodded. "The Amazons."

"Weren't those Greek? Besides, it was referred to as a dangerous society ruled by a warlord. He had apparently declared that all women in and around the village was his wife, and was rather abusive. The Earth Kingdom was apparently planning on removing him and freeing the village, but that area was wild and technically unclaimed so they hadn't done anything before the end of the Silver Millennium."

"Hmm... I will have to ask Kaga about that."

"Why?"

"He's a Chinese Amazon, and it's a long story he is better telling himself."

Ami nodded, just noting he didn't look Chinese. "Why were you curious about Jusenkyo?" She asked.

"Ryoga's the second person with such a curse I have met this weekend. Kaga, it seems, changes into a fox with the same triggers."

"He wasn't unattractive when I saw him, Setsuna."

Setsuna just blinked, and looked at Ami, who giggled at her expression. "I do believe you have been around Venus and Jupiter too much, Mercury." 

Ami, noting she was uncomfortable and noting it for later research, nodded. "Maybe. Tell me, is he a possible ally?"

Setsuna shrugged. "He is an old friend, but I don't know what good he would be against a youma...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because...Setsuna, he is the one who killed the thing that knocked you out. Didn't you know?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later, Setsuna walks along, listening to the Inner Senshi, minus Minako, chat about where they were going. "Wait, you mean to say this Ranma, boy is cursed, also?" She asked.

Usagi nodded. "It's really weird. He changes from a cute boy to a cute girl. Must be weird." She shrugged.

"How many people could possibly be cursed around this town?" She asked. This is as they reach the Tendo Dojo and a large panda steps out with an attractive brown haired girl. Both were carrying shopping bags. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know now." She continued as the Panda held up a sign saying reading 'Hello there'.

"Oh, Hello. Were you coming here?" Kasumi Tendo asked with a smile.

"Yes. Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said with a smile of her own, and a bow.

(Down the street, a very tiny old martial arts master was suddenly filled with the urge to go the other way. He knew pretty girls where in that direction and all, but evil can't stand up to that kind of force, as in both Usagi and Kasumi being sweet and happy.)

Kasumi bowed herself, and still smiling asked "So, are you here to challenge Ranma, or are you engaged to Ranma, or is it a mixture. Oh, my.... This is the first time a whole group came looking for him."

The other Senshi, except Setsuna who was almost EXPECTING something strange to show up soon, and Usagi who just sweat dropped, face faulted. "Oh my."

"Um, actually, we met a guy named Ryoga, who said he might be willing to teach us Martial arts. Oh, and this is your cousin Ami!" Usagi said, moving Ami in front of her, almost like a shield.

Ami smiled. "Kasumi? It's been far to long."

"Ami-chan? Yes it has. Father will be so happy to see you." The elder Tendo Daughter smiled again. "Come in, come in. Um, Mr. Saotome?" She said, turning to the panda, which growled an acknowledgement. "Would you go to the store and get these things. I need them for breakfast tomorrow, and I really can't leave guests."

'Sure, Kasumi Dear.' the pandas sign read as he took the list, looked it over, and headed off.

"That...was a little strange." Makoto said, shrugging.

Setsuna was just smiling coolly and calmly, since her mind was far too busy to keep track of her face. Training her face to Default to that was the best thing she ever did, she absently thought.

Leading them inside, Kasumi lead them to the dining room, where Mr. Tendo sat reading a paper, Nabiki sat reading something in a manila folder, and Akane sat watching TV. All three turned to look at the newcomers.

"Father, little Ami has come for a visit with her friends." She said, smiling still.

Soun looked over Ami, then started crying for joy, grabbing her into a deep hug while Nabiki quickly moved her files away from the coming flood. "Oh, Ami...it's been so long. Why haven't you visited before? We missed you so much!"

The fact that he said this at Usagi level speeds went unnoticed by the group, all trained to understand such language. 

"Well, Mother just started working long hours and then there was Mother and Fathers divorce. I am sorry I haven't visited more recently, though." 

Soun suddenly stopped crying, just as suddenly as he started, and sat down, gesturing for the girls to become comfortable. "Yes, well. That's all right, since your here now. Nabiki, Akane, say hello to your cousin."

Nabiki smiled and nodded a greeting, far more interested in the green haired woman with the Ice Queen smile, thinking she looked the most interesting of the group. Either way she set down her folder of dirty little secrets. 

Akane turned off the TV, and then hugged Ami, smiling. "Ami...it is good to see you again. Who are your friends?"

"This is Usagi, Makato, Rei, and Setsuna. Guys, this is Akane, Soun Tendo, and Nabiki. Kasumi is the one who led us in." the last Tendo having gone to make tea.

Greetings were exchanged. "So what brings you and your friends out here?" Soun asked smiling. 

"Well, we met a guy named Ryoga..."

"Ahh, how is the boy, haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"He's well. He's on a date with our friend Minako." She said.

Nabiki hopped in, at this. "Really? Who would have thought he had it in him?"

Akane smiled. "Well good for him. Since breaking up with Akari he's seemed so depressed." 

Nabiki just raised an eyebrow. "How could you tell the difference?"

"Anyway. He told us that we might be able to get Martial Arts lessons here. He mentioned you, Akane, and your fiancee Ranma might be willing to teach us. Where is Ranma, anyway? I would like to meet him/" 

"He should be home in a minute. Akane just malleted him a half-hour ago."  
"shut up, Nabiki, he deserved it. " Akane growled at her sister.

Akane then turned back to Ami and her friends. "I suppose we could. We will have to talk to Ranma when he gets back." 

"And discuss prices...for the other girls." Nabiki held up a defensive gesture when both Soun and Akane turned on her. "Ami is of course family...so the Martial Arts are free." 

"Yes. I am glad to see your taking an interest in this side of the family. Your mother was never one for the Art." Soun said, nodding kind of Sage like.

"Well...a girl can't be too careful nowadays." Makoto jumped in, chuckling.

"To true, to true." Soun said. "Though I have to insist on only Akane teaching you, Ami. I want the Tendo school to grow, and if both you girls continue it...oh I will be so HAPPY!" Again, the grown man cried explaining, to Rei's mind, at least why the floorboards next to him where warping from water damage..

"Anyway..." Akane said. "Have any of you girls any past experience?" All of them, except Usagi, raised their hands, though Ami did shrug since it had been so long since her last visit.

The girls all start chatting, Nabiki entering the conversation when it got to the point of discussing payment... when a red haired girl hopped over the wall and bounced into the dinning room. She stopped, and sighed, looking slightly worried. "Fiancée's or Challengers, or a mix?"

After a few minutes of explanation, Ranma nodded, sat down, and shrugged. "I suppose I could teach ya. I need to practice that anyway. When do you want to start?"

"Well, it's late tonight." Ami said. "But thanks to Juban High burning down, we are all going to Furinken, so anytime next wee will be good."

"We are?" Makoto asked, surprised.

Ami sighed. "Didn't the school district call you? Oh, wait. You haven't been home yet today, have you?" 

"Nope. Me and Minako hung out at the Mall till her date and I came here. Oh well." She shrugged.

Ranma grinned, knowing why the place fell down, and getting an atavistic thrill out of destroying a school...with a monsters help.

"Either way lets have the first lesson after school, tomorrow. Then we can take Akane-chan to show us all the ice cream shops." If you didn't know that was Usagi, you just haven't been paying attention.

Akane giggled, "Sounds good to me. We can even let you come along, Ranma. I'll just remember the fire bucket."

"Ha Ha."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Setsuna, who had signed up for classes as well out of curiosity more then anything else, walked with the girls towards the train station. "Well, I suppose we all should head home. It's a new school tomorrow and we wouldn't want to be late..." she gave Usagi an amused look. "I will car pool if anyone's interested."

The group gave general agreement, and parted ways, Setsuna having actually driven there. She stopped walking towards the school, however, when she spotted Kaga walking into a restaurant. "Nekohatten, eh. Well, sounds interesting and he DID get out of explaining things earlier."

Following him, she walked into the restaurant, only to blink in surprise. Shampoo, and Laun, who she both recognized where doing some form of complex balancing act with plates of food, serving the late night crowd, with Kaga sitting at a table in the corner chatting with an old...woman?

She shrugged, and walked over to Kaga, careful to not get in the girl's way as they served the food. "Hello Kaga, thought you'd get away that easy, eh?"

The old woman looked up, then at Kaga. "Who is this, sonny-boy?"

"Setsuna Meiou, meet Koh Lon, aka Cologne, elder of the Amazon people and my mother."

Setsuna bowed, then offered her hand. "It is good to meet you. Kaga and Laun have both spoken of you fondly."

"And you lie well, Ms. Meiou. Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, Thank you." 

Cologne turned back to Kaga, finishing their earlier conversation. "I haven't finished the book, yet, but you were wise in bringing it here. If nothing else it is a fascinating study."

"I thought so." Noting Setsunas questioning look. "It's a book I found in China. I know you want to know, so I will let you look at it after Mother is done. It's hard to explain, but I am sure you will find it interesting." 

Setsuna nodded, assuming it was some book of obscure lore he found in a shop. "You do find some interesting things." 

"Blame Laun for this one." He chuckled.

Setsuna smiled, then looked at the woman in question.

Laun was as they spoke, balancing two large trays of food for a big table, one for each hand. The feat of strength alone was amazing, but the balance as she minced across the room in a pair of blue spike heels, and wearing a tight Chinese dress, of a blue and purple bird pattern, Amazed Setsuna, who had made poise under pressure her trademark. 

"How does she do that?" Setsuna said with a smile, looking at Cologne.

"Amazon secret. Old Amazon Secret." The old woman answered with a grin as Shampoo ran by with her own pair of trays.

Setsuna chuckled along with Kaga, finally drawing Laun's attention, who crossed the room and nodded to the newcomer. "Hello Setsuna, long time no see. Not trying to steal Kaga again are you?" She said, no heat in her words.

"Naw, you can keep him. Besides, that wasn't my idea."

Cologne looked at Kaga, with a raised eyebrow, to which he responded "don't Ask."

"So about that explanation. What are you in town for? Surely not just to teach school or visit family."

"Actually, we are looking into the Sailor Senshi, Setsuna." He chuckled. "Though I can't really explain why yet. Can we leave it at that?"

Setsuna, however, was not amused by the prospect. "Why are you looking for them?" And realizing she was a little defensive. "Those of us who live in Juban have become very protective. They draw the worst type of Perverts and press..." Not to mention Monsters of every description.

"Would you believe the book I found refers to them? And an ancient Moon Kingdom they allegedly come from?" Kaga smiled. "Far-fetched I know, but when you read the book, you will understand."

"When can I get this book?" She asked, smiling, though only on the outside. She was sure this was Kaga and Laun, now. Their mannerisms where perfect and they didn't FEEL hostile, but she still would NOT risk the Princess. Not for them, not for anyone.

Cologne, who noticed the woman was a little tense at this line of conversation, spoke. "About a week. I have to finish, after all. Now, tell me girl. How did you meet my Son, and Daughter-in-Law?"

Setsuna paused, and decided to let it sit for a little while. She could always check the immediate future in the time gates, for the Senshi, and Crystal Tokyo was unchanged last she checked. "Sure, Elder Cologne...It all started when I stepped into their office/apartment three years ago..."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ryoga and Minakos Date was proceeding, though nowhere like how either planned. 

"So sugar, how did you meet Ryoga-honey here?" Ukyo said, while making their Okinomiaki.

"We kind met at a pay phone." Minako grinned. "He was asking Ranma to bring him his backpack. Now I understand why."

Ryoga blushed. "I really am not that bad."

"Yes, you are." Ukyo replied, smiling to him just the same as she handed him a special (no pork).

Minako patted his arm. "Its okay, Ryoga-kun. I like well-traveled men. I lived in Europe for a while, myself."

"Really?" 

"Yep, England." Minako smiled. "Nice place, if you like old stone buildings, anyway."

"I think I have been there...why are you laughing Ukyo."

"No Reason, Ryoga...Well, I will leave you two alone."

The two nodded, then proceeded to chat, as Ukyo approached the two men who had just entered. "Welcome to the Ucchans, would you like a booth or table?"

"Booth." The other of the two answered, sitting and giving their order, they look over to the two at the counter. "Is she the one?"

"Yeah. I wonder why the boss wants her killed?"

"I don't know."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the infinity of space, a presence smiled. Already the tools he had chosen where bearing fruit. Soon, Venus would fall, at the hands of a criminal's lackey. He likes these Yakuza.

Turning his attention away, he found the youma Lord he was gaining control of. Such a simple mind it had, all about killing and power. It was more intelligent then its minions, but not by much. This served him well, since only The Lord of Terror can command.

___________________________________________________________________________________

They're date soon over, Minako grabs Ryoga's arm and starts leading him out of the Ucchans, saying goodbye to Ukyo on their way out.

"This was fun, Ryoga." She smiled winningly at him. "When should we go out next?" 

Ryoga laughed, kind of panicked like "Whenever you like...assuming I don't get lost or anything... heh..."

"Well, how about next weekend then, say Saturday?"

"S...sure."

Ryoga was almost happy when the thugs stepped out of the alley. Seems that's becoming a theme. Mind you he WANTED to go out with Minako again, but he sucked with women, and was really good in a fight. Then he noticed one of them had a revolver.

"Sorry, little girl. I don't know why, but we where hired to kill you." The man with the gun said, the other guy holding a knife threateningly. They smiled darkly knowing they where in control.

Of course, they would have been much better off if they hadn't threatened Ryoga's date.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEADS OFF." The fanged boy yelled, startling the two thugs, and grabbing the gun mans gun hand in a savage grip. His other hand snapping out into a vicious backhand to the knife wielding thug's face. 

The knife man shook off the blow quickly, however, and went after Minako with the blade. He figured he would take the easy kill first, and come to help his partner with the punk if he needed it after she was dead. Little did he know that Minako wasn't so frail and gentle, though he did find out as she blocked the knife, throwing his arm wide. Then with a loud yell of her own, she delivered a firm stomp to his instep.

Ryoga was still playing with is own partner. After ripping the gun from his hand, he tossed it aside even as he delivered a savage head butt to the mans skull, knocking him out...and across the street into the wall. With a growl he turned to go after the next guy.

He found Minako kicking her own thug into the much closer wall next to her. 

The thug slumped to the ground, the knife falling from nerveless fingers, and Minako sighed with relief. Fortunately for her, Ryoga wasn't so easily satisfied. "WATCH OUT."

He knocked her out of the way, even as the gun went off...his bandana thrown to late to stop the first shot, but struck in time to cause the second bullet to jam and explode in the chamber, taking the criminals hand with it.

Minako gasped for breath and climbed back to her feet. "My gods, Ryoga, thank you.... Ryoga? No." Ryoga was on the ground clutching his shoulder, passing out. The bullet found a mark after all.

She grasped at her communicator, fumbling with the controls, clumsily punching the button for all call. "Ami, Usagi...Anybody. Help...." As tears fell to the sidewalk.

AN: Okay, this chapter was kind of unplanned. And got Kind of dark there at the end. Well, it can't all be funny and peaceful can it? Besides, who said Youma are the only threat. Read and Review, and please enjoy.

Also, I would like to note, I do know guns are extremely rare in Japan, but they DO occasionally show up, particularly in the hands of criminals like Yakuza. While its uncommon in the extreme, these guys are the professional killer types so I suspect they could get themselves a revolver.

Next Time, Welcome to Furinken High, and Ryoga recovers.

I would also like to thank my new pre-readers, and everyone who has read and reviewed. Thank you very very much. And keep it coming.


	7. Sailor Moon Fight, Nerima Style

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter 6

**__**

...And assuming you did it right, you should have a bit of light between your hands. I am going to congratulate you now, because I know you will get it. Any magic can do that spell, and everyone has some magical potential. If you haven't gotten it, keep trying.

I wish you could have seen the Silver Millennium, my adopted child. Your training in magic would be infinitely easier, I assure you, and that is ignoring the other wonders you missed. I can't describe the beauty of looking at earth from the moon, so blue and beautiful, or the deserts of Mars with their primal, savage beauty. Saturn's rings and even the cold stars you can see from Pluto were images I wish I could gift you with. I wonder if Mankind will ever see any of them again.

And those are just the Natural wonders. Atlantis and its coliseums, lost now to Earth thanks to their own greed was but one of them. The Libraries, the Palaces, and the Schools.

The Schools I think you would have appreciated most. Magic and Lore mixed with Reading and Writing. Arithmetic joined hand in hand with athleticism. Holy Queen the schools were wonderful places of learning, and of Growth they urged students to find their own path to knowledge and wisdom...even as they gave order to a child and teenaged mind. And the Colleges. I miss my school days.

But please, forgive an old man for rattling on. Now, as for how to clean your clothes with a simple cantrip....

Minako sighed, here eyes sunken holes in her head as she thought about the night before. She shied away from the gunshot and Ryoga getting hurt, and focused on what the doctor told her and her mother. 

_"He will be all right. The bullet missed anything vital, though that arm is going to be very sore for a while. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yes...they just wanted my purse, but Ryoga...he wouldn't let them have it."

Her mother hugged her. "He is a brave young man, though he shouldn't have tried to fight people with guns. Who is paying for his medical bill?"

The doctor nodded agreeing that the boy shouldn't have fought, and shrugged. "There is 

A fund set-aside by the government for the victims of crimes. That should handle it. We are still looking for his parents. Honestly, the two men who attacked you are in worse shape. Of course, I don't know what they expected." At the two women's raised eyebrows, he shrugged. "This IS Nerima. Though the police wish they knew were thugs like that got a gun."

"Well, thank you Dr. Tofu. I will take my daughter home now. Can she visit tomorrow?"

"After school should be fine. He will be a little loopy till then. I expect a crowd here to see him though, get here early." He winked. "Ryoga has a lot of friends in this town.

She sighed again, and Usagi hugged her tightly, them both riding in the back of Setsuna's Car. "He'll be fine, Mina-chan, don't worry. We will all go visit him this afternoon."

Setsuna looked back. "Yes, Minako, don't worry. I would be more concerned about why someone was trying to kill you."

"You would be." Minako muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later the girls and Setsuna were climbing out of the car and walking into the gates of Furinken high. They were even several minutes early, through some unknown means (Haruka taught Setsuna to drive...no Sailor Pluto powers. Heh.)

The girls were surprised when someone started spouting really bad poetry.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Has our precious school been blessed by another beauty?" Tatawaki Kuno said, appearing suddenly in front of Usagi. "If but mine eyes do tell me, I can not dream that what I see is true. An angel descended from the Heavens, her hair golden in the sun. Tis a wonderful sight."

Usagi just stared at the guy, torn between wishing Mamoru said things like that, and wishing he would stop waving his stick around.

Ranma and Akane ran up to see this, and stopped, Nabiki for once coming in after them. Ranma turned to one of the girls, and asked. "Was she the first girl through the gates?"

"Yeah..." Rei answered. "Why?"

"Yes! I won a bet, FINALLY! Pay up Nabiki!" The currently female martial artist said with a laugh. (Water lady got him. Lucky she's early for a change.)

Kuno, ignoring all of this continued. "What God does love the Blue Thunder so well, the he gifts not one, nor two, but three beauties to my regal eyes? As if the Fierce Tigress Akane, and the Pig-Tailed Goddess were not enough, but now a third, golden haired, angel? I am Tatiwaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinken High. What, pray tell lovely one, is your name? And please, tell me the Cur Saotome is not using his dark ways to woo you."

Usagi took a moment to translate all of this. "Oh...My name is Usagi, and why would Ranma woe me? He's already got people to woo...I think...maybe."

"YOU are a lucky woman then. Come, I would date with you!" And Kuno hugs Usagi like a drunken Amazon with her husband.

"Hey, let go! I have a boyfriend, not that you aren't nice and all...but we are destined and stuff..." Usagi said, somewhat flustered and confused. 

Kuno would have none of it. "What cur would try to debase you with his unworthy self? I will smite him so that you may be with the noble scion of Kuno! Where is this cur?"

Usagi was actually getting annoyed, but he had let go to wave his stick around. "Look, I don't know what a cur is but I know it's bad, so don't say that about my Mamo-chan. And stop waving that thing around you'll hurt someone." Turning to the Senshi, Ranma, and Akane "Can we go in now?"

Kuno of course hadn't stopped, and before either of the veteran Kuno obsessions could warn her he had grabbed her in a hug again.... Only this time his hand had clutched her breast.

Rei would later swear Usagi somehow channeled Makoto at that moment, since in one smooth series of moves she had broken his grip spun around and delivered her patented "Sailor Moon Kick" right to his jaw, sending him flying into LEO. All while her face turned red to the roots of her hair with her angry blush.

Ranma, Akane, And Nabiki just held up signs reading: 9.9, 9.7, and 9.7. "I gave her extra points for a first time as nice as that." Ranma said with a shrug to Akane and Nabiki.

With that, the group wandered into the school for a day of higher learning.

Okay, maybe just an attempt at it...This IS Furinken after all. 

Although Principle Kuno did start making plans to get Usagi on the girls soccer team...right after he got his son out of his office window. "SHUT UP! You be in the headmasters' office, so you be getting the buzz cut." Well. That could wait.

With a scream and a crack of glass, Kuno the younger proceeded to flee from Kuno the elder, amusing the entire student body to no end.

___________________________________________________________________________

All that being said, the school day rolled on and lunch eventually came around. Kaga was just getting ready for a nice bite to eat when a student walked into the room with a note for him. "Mr. Kaga, the Principle wants to see you in his office."

Rolling his eyes he stood up. "Sure thing, thank you. "

Entering the office, he was surprised to find instead of a desk and chair in a well-lit room, there was nothing but a small card table, with the lights dimmed and the window blacked out. On the table was a small portable DVD player with a post it note reading "Play me".

Shrugging, he opened the case, and pushed the play button.

"Aloha, Kaga. You'se be drawing the short straw so you'se be getting the fun job yeah. We be needing a new Truancy officer in these parts, and you'se be the choice. The tools for the truancy officer be under the table, so reach down there and grab them. Hit the pause now, yeah." 

Kaga did so, and pulled out the box, opening it, and finding of all things a sky blue ninja outfit with some file folders. Shaking his head he hit play.

"You'se be wearing the official truancy officer cos...Uniform and don't let the Kiekie know its you, or they might hide from you. Them there files tell who the bad kiekie are. Bring them to school...and give dem the bowl cut and de buzz cut, if you'se can. This is you'se mission, if ya accept it, ya.

"And you better if you'se like your job. This message be self-destructing in thirty seconds."

Kaga watched as the small box caught fire, and quickly put it out. Shaking his head as he dropped it in the trashcan in the corner. "I work for a complete and total lunatic."

Looking over the files, he noted there were three names highlighted, and chuckled. "Well, this should be easy. Shampoo, Mouse, and some kid named Ryoga. No problem."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Shampoo had appeared on the High School campus with food for her Airen...and found herself part of an ad hoc buffet. "What going on here?" She said, looking at Ukyo.

The chef shrugged. "Seems like Makato likes to cook, and made a bunch of cookies for her new classmates, along with a spare lunch for Usagi over there. Have you met any of this bunch yet?" 

She motioned towards the Inner Senshi, along with Ranma and Akane, all of whom were sitting around the same area of the lawn.

Looking at them, Shampoo frowned. "Fiancee's for Airen, or Challengers for Airen? Or Maybe both?" 

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" Rei demanded. 

Ranma looked at her. "Didn't Ryoga explain my life to you?"

"Not really."  
Akane grinned. "This idiot's life would take more time then we have to explain right now. We can do it at the lesson, tonight."

"Hey!"

Ami looked up from her book. "Oh, we didn't tell you. We have to postpone, to visit Ryoga in the hospital." She blinked as both Akane and Ranma were suddenly right in front of her. 

Ranma spoke up first. "What's Ryoga doing in the hospital? Pork butt's about the toughest guy I know. Is he sick or something?" Trying not to sound worried. And Failing.

"He isn't hurt is he? Is it serious?" Akane jumped in.

Minako spoke up. "He got shot. He was protecting me and got shot." The tired, and somewhat fragile, depressed girl started crying for the third time today. Usagi put an arm around her shoulder.

Ranma, of course, panicked at the sight of a crying girl. "Hey, that's good then." Waving in panic as Akane, Ukyo, Rei, Makato, and Shampoo looked at him like they were going to cause untold pain. "I mean its not good, but at least he was hurt like a Martial Artist. Protecting a girl and all..." he stopped stuttering, as the girls went from looking like they would kill him, to looking at him like he was stupid. "The guys going to be okay, right?"

Ami, smiling at the pig tailed boys rather poor people skills, answered. "The Doctor said he would recover just fine. The bullet didn't hit anything major, not even the shoulder bones and was apparently a 'small caliber'. He will have an immobilized arm for a while, but otherwise should be okay."

The Nerima girls sighed in relief, all of them liking Ryoga as a friend to some extent or another, while Ranma just nodded.

"We are going to go and visit him after school. Would you like to come?" Usagi said, holding the slowly calming Minako.

They all nodded, Akane speaking to Ranma. "And no picking on him, Ranma." 

"Hey, I won't start anything, if he don't." 

Shampoo hopped up, and waved goodbye. "Shampoo go home and tell great grandma what happen. She might want come, too."

"Great, these girls come from Juuban, the old ghoul should make them feel like it's their old school." Ranma suffered the bonbori blow to the head in silence, as Shampoo bounced away.

The wake of appreciative boys went unnoticed.

"So, we will train after we visit then?" Ranma said, sitting back up.

"I suppose we could..." Ami answered, looking at the pigtailed boy blinking. "How can you take hits like that and get back up so easily?"

"Practice." Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane replied.

"Oh."

____________________________________________________________________________________

He stalked the roofs, looking into alleys for any bad kids who might dare to not go to school like they should. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop he stalked his prey...those children who need education.

Actually, Kaga was just startling people with the stupid outfit, and occasionally telling a street punk to go to school after scaring the hell out of them, but it was fun, and it was a boring day at work.

Then he saw Shampoo, and decided to harass her for a while. What were big brothers for, after all? Cackling evilly, he followed the blue haired Amazon...stalking her with a net.

'This could be fun.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

__

Mamoru Chiba whistled as he walked down the street towards Furinken High School. He had just gotten back from out of town and was eager to see his 'Usako" and find out what happened with the monsters. Finding the gate he leaned against them, nodding to students on their way out towards home. His smile grew as he spotted his meatball headed girlfriend. 

"Mamo-chan." Usagi yelled as she ran up to hug her favorite college student. "When did you get back into town?" 

"About an hour ago. I couldn't wait to see my favorite meatball head." He chuckled as the mock angry girl swatted him. The other Senshi just smiled at their antics, while Akane, Ukyo and Ranma were amused by the show.

"Halt varlet. So you would dare defile the golden haired angels clothes with your cloying stench? What sort of monster are you, devil! I shall smite thee and free her from your unclean sorceries."

Ranma looked over at the posing Kuno, then back at Mamoru. "Hey, not to bad. I had to start as a 'vile sorcerer'. You went right to 'Devil' in one meeting. Your doing good, buddy."

Mamoru chose to make a clear concise statement at this point. "Huh?"

"Yes, Demon you must be, for you converse with the foul Sorcerer Saotome. I shall strike you with the vengeance of heaven and free all three of the Ladies of this school. Have at thee!" And with that Kuno attacked Mamoru.

Mamoru, understandably, dodged and noticed the wooden boketou took a chunk out of the concrete entrance pillar. "What are you doing you maniac. You could hurt somebody!" Dodge, dodge...

'Okay, he is getting to close.' "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Ahh, you are right. I should introduce myself. I am the rising young star of the High School Kendo world, Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furinken High." He posed and lightning struck in the background.

Makoto blinked, and wondered how he did that.

Mamoru just took the chance to grab a baton from a passing cheerleader. "Thanks...I'll give it back in a minute."

Kuno attacked again, but this time, a metal rod blocked his sword. "Now calm down and tell me what your problem is, kid!"

"You DARE to block the righteous strike of the Blue Thunder? Die demon!" And the wooden sword started striking in a complex pattern of thrusts and slashes.

Mamoru worked double time, and parried all the attacks, dodging a few and hopping back to give him self some space. Looking at Usagi, he yelled "What's up with this guy?"

"He thinks he's in love with me...and two other girls. Kick his butt. Don't worry you can do it!" Usagi yelled, actually rather enjoying the fight. Usually he was the one just watching.

"Isn't that my line?" Mamoru muttered as he moved to attack the posing idiot. The baton, while not a great weapon, was similar enough to his cane to work well in his fighting style. 'I would kill for some roses right about now.' 

Kuno hopped back. "Surely, Demon, you are passing skilled. I will gift you with my most special of techniques, so you may describe my majesty truly to your hell born brethren." And with a "Tatatatatatatatata..." he nailed Mamoru with his air pressure attack. 

"Okay, say what you will about Kuno, but I still want to know how he does that." Akane said. Ranma shrugged. 

"That Mamoru guy isn't doing too badly though. He's getting even odds in the latest round of bets." Ukyo said, placing one of her own with one of Nabiki's factors.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, but I think Kunos going to win, unless 'Mamo-chan' over there pulls something out of his hat soon. That baton just isn't cutting it." He winced. "Oww, fell right into one of Kuno's rosebushes, too."

"Yeah." Akane blinked. "Though he seemed surprisingly...happy about that."

All discussions stopped as Mamoru rolled out of the bushes, with a few blossoms in his hand. 'I hate doing this in public without my costume, but this guy is trying to KILL me!' he thought. Then he launched the roses in a spread, all three of them sticking in the boketou which soon fell apart in Kuno's hands.

Ranma's eyebrows arched, he didn't feel the ki that had to have charged the roses, but shrugged it off. 'I'll ask him later.'

"Foul Demon! Now the Blue Thunder must finish you with his bare hands!"

Akane blinked. "Doesn't he have another one?"

"Actually, he dropped the one when Usagi kicked him...Oh, that looked painful...Then you broke one first period, I got one second...ouch, Mamoru has one hell of a left.... And Ukyo killed two over lunch, and then you got two more the last half of school. I think he might be out, if he packed light today." Ranma replied.

Mamoru and Kuno ignored the conversation as they proceeded to trade blows, or rather Kuno tried to punch Mamoru, while the sometimes Tuxedo clad hero DID punch the inept kendo specialist. Mamoru hated to admit it, but he was kind of having fun.

"And this is for calling me a demon, and this is for even LOOKING at my Usako...And THIS..." Giving the Blue blunder a hard right cross to the jaw, knocking him into a wall, and oblivion. "Is just because I think you need it!"

"Yay, Mamo-chan won!" Usagi yelled, running up and giving him a hug. The rest of the student body applauded, and collected their bets. Even Minako came out of her grief stricken shell long enough to applaud.

"Yeah, I won twice in one day!" Ranma said with a big smile as one of Nabiki's 'staff' paid him his winnings.

Akane blinked. "I though you said you thought Mamoru would loose?" 

"Yeah, but it WAS Kuno."

Usagi looked up at her boyfriend. "It's good to see you. Now I have to go." She said, walking back to her friends. 

"Huh?"

Rei chuckled. "Minako's new boyfriend is in the hospital. We are going to visit."

"Want to come, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said, smiling mischievously.

"Of course."

"Good, you're driving then." She said.

Mamoru smiled, seeing her plan. "Sorry, Usako. My car is in the shop. You're still going to have to walk."

"Darn." She muttered.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Well, thanks for the tips, Ranma, but I don't think I'll need them. I mean, why would that Kuno kid bother me again?" Mamoru said as the stepped into the hospital lobby, behind the gaggle of teenaged girls. 

Ranma just rolled his eyes. "You think he won't, huh?"

"Sure, I mean I beat him pretty soundly, there."

Ranma nodded. "And by now he has convinced himself you used 'evil magic' or something to beat him. Then he will train, for like half a day, and coming looking for you." Ranma Shrugged. "At least he isn't in love with your girl side."

Mamoru sweat dropped, since he DID use a little magic. "I guess so...wait. Girl side?" Mamoru was now completely confused.

"I think you'll find out later. Hurry up Mamo-chan." Usagi said, dragging him off, away from Ranma, who shrugged and joined the rest as they entered the waiting room. Inside they found Minako's mother (Who the Senshi knew, but the others didn't) Cologne who was chatting with the wheelchair bound Ryoga, who looked rather annoyed with his seat. Shampoo stood in one corner and nodded to them as Dr. Tofu chatted with Minako's mother, stopping when they entered. "Oh, hello Ranma, ladies." Then looking at Mamoru "Are you all right? I could have a look at those injuries..."

"No problem, Doctor. I just...fell into a rose bush." Mamoru replied waving it off.

Minako ran over to Ryoga. "Are you okay? And why are you out of your hospital room?"

"He's being released." Tofu answered for him. "He will heal away from here as well as in the hospital, and I know Ryoga can take care of himself. Besides, your mother is giving him a roof while he heals."

"What?" Minako looked at her mother, rather shocked. 

"Don't look so surprised. It seems his father is in America and can't come back for quite a while...something about not noticing customs on the way in... And they still haven't found his mother. He needed a place to stay, and after saving our little girl, your father and I decided to give him a place to stay." She smiled. "You just both better behave yourselves, or else."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes, Mother."

The others just kind of enjoyed the scene. It was a great show from the outside. 

"So, is THIS the girl you got shot over?" Cologne said, hopping over to the girl looking her over.

"Eek, a Youma!" Minako yelled, not having looked her over to closely before then...And receiving a firm bonk on the head for her troubles.

"I am NOT a youma, young lady. You live three hundred years and see how good you look, eh?"

The blank stares she received from all the Senshi and Mamoru worried her a bit. They didn't really seem bothered by her age at all. "Strange friends you have here, Ryoga." She said, hopping to the door.

"You have no idea." He said, with an uncharacteristic smile.

Cologne shrugged. "Be that as it may...enjoy the engagement."

"Huh?" The whole room said in unison.

"Well, you WERE trained in the Amazon arts, boy. Obviously that has a certain set of requirements. One of which is an adherence to our laws." Cologne grinned evilly. "And when a Man saves a woman's life in the village, they become either family, or engaged...and since you're both of age...well...." She proceeded to hop out of the room.

Usagi looked at Shampoo, blinking. "She was kidding, right?"

"Shampoo think so, since Minako no is Amazon." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "But Shampoo knows laws not perfectly...so Shampoo no is sure."

"Oh."

The fact that Minako, Ryoga, and Minako's mother were all blinking in complete shock went unnoticed by all but one. 

"Welcome to the club, man. I feel your pain." Ranma said, patting Ryoga on the shoulder, even as the boys face darkened to near crimson from his blush. "But hey, at least it's only ONE fiancée."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later, after a stern lecture from Minako's Mom, which none of the participants were sure was necessary, and very nearly gave Ryoga a terminal blush, but she gave anyway, the Senshi and Nerima crew where walking again.

"So, to the Dojo, then?" Akane asked, looking at the rest of the group. (Shampoo was tagging along out of curiosity.) 

"Actually, could we stop at my house? I want to pick some stuff up." Ryoga replied. 

Usagi smiled at the fanged boy. "Sure thing. Where is it?"

Ryoga blinked. "Well, I know you can see Mt. Fuji from a window..."

"It's two blocks that way." Ranma grumbled. "Can't you learn your address, at least, P-chan?" Ranma said, turning a corner to lead the group to the Hibiki house.

"DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN!" Ryoga yelled, all ready to start chasing him, except for the blond attached to his arm. 

Ranma just chuckled...then gasped in pain as Akane whapped him up the side of the head with one of her smaller mallets. "Behave, you moron. He just got out of the hospital and doesn't need you starting a fight."

Mamoru chuckled, looking over Usagi's head at Ranma. 'I can't decide if the mallet or Usagi crying is the worse option...have to discuss that with Ranma sometime...' he thought amused.

Ranma shrugged at the new boy on the block, and continued walking, though stepping away from Akane JUST a bit.

Soon they were at the house and Ryoga let himself and Minako in, telling everyone else to stay outside. "Now...If I can just find my room." He muttered...and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Um, Ryoga, it might be up the stairs." Minako said...and proceeded to lead the lost boy to his room, where he started to pack a few things into a couple of spare backpacks. 

"Um, Ryoga...." She started, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry you got shot for me.... And I...wouldreallyunderstandifyouhatedme."

Ryoga looked at Minako blankly for a minute, and started slowly translating her speech in his mind. Just as she was beginning to think he was really angry he jerked. "What! It's not your fault I got shot, and I don't hate you. I ...um, I...ll...like you...Minako. Don't let this little thing bother you." Gesturing at the bullet wound.

"Really?"

Ryoga nodded, smiling a little unsurely. "Yes, really." 

Shampoo, who was in the tree looking in the window asked "Is Minako Amazon?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, why?"

"Cause Minako glomp Ryoga really well." She said, vaguely impressed.

Cologne chuckled from her own hidden vantage point, remaining unnoticed by the group. 'Kagas having a bad effect on me...but this is funny to watch.' She thought.

Minako eventually let go of Ryoga and stepped back, drying her eyes. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt. I wanted YOU to teach me martial arts." She smiled brightly as ever she could, if not more so then usual.

"Well, I suppose I can train you. I mean, I can't REALLY train you till my arm heals but I can help out." He shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ranma is probably not a bad teacher. Do you really want to learn my style?"

Minako nodded with a big smile. Ryoga shrugged, walked over to the closet, and pulled out an umbrella. It was almost identical to the one on his own pack except it was blue and a couple of inches shorter. "Here, carry this with you everywhere. When you can lift it without strain, I will show you the basics of how to fight with it."

Minako blinked, then looked at Ryoga doubtfully. "If you say so...but its just an umbrella." She said wrapping her fingers around the handle.

"Um. You might want to use two hands." 

Minako gave him an annoyed look. "Just let go Ryoga." He did, and she fell over. "What the...?"

"That was the one I carried in junior high. It's only about forty pounds or so. I suggest carrying it on your back for a while before working on your arms." He hefted his pack and looked at her, struggling with the heavy umbrella. "Well, I guess we should go."

Minako nodded and started leading him to the front door. 'What the heck is this thing made of?'

The Senshi stared at Minako blankly as she came out of the house struggling with what appeared to be a common umbrella. Ranma just looked at Ryoga with a raised eyebrow. "She wants me to teach her my style." Ryoga answered the unasked question. 

The Nerima gang just nodded and started for the Dojo, the Senshi catching up.

"Why is Minako carrying that umbrella like that?" Usagi asked. The girl in question had it in the crook of both arms, and was walking a little slowly.

As Akane explained to the dumpling haired girl, Ryoga was talking to Ranma near the front. "You be nice to Minako, or I will kill you."

"Don't worry Ryoga, geesh. Hey, can you describe those Katas you showed me when we were in junior high, again? You know, refresh my memory?" He said.

"Sure. Why?" Ryoga replied. 

Ranma looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You said Minako wanted to learn your style. Those katas ARE part of your style right? You describe them, and I should be able to remember how to do them, and then I can show them to her. Easy."

Ryoga's eyes opened wide in enlightenment, then nodded. "Oh, that makes sense."

"How heavy is that umbrella she has, anyway."

"Only about forty pounds or so. She won't be ready to really use it for a couple of weeks, I think."

"She IS a girl, Ryoga. Don't rush her."

Ryoga just smirked. "She's tougher then she looks. They are ALL tougher then they look."  
Ranma looked back, and shrugged while nodding. "They always are, man. They always are."

AN: Another chapter, another back cramp. Still adapting to my new keyboard and the desk it's on now. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and for any Martial Arts gurus out there who want to trash the idea that Ranma could 'learn' a Kata from description I give two points. One: Ryoga showed them to him when they were younger...and two, this is Ranma and Ryoga we are talking about. You need a Sayian to get any more raw martial arts potential. 

As for Ryoga being release so quickly, well...I need to keep the story going, now don't I. Besides I like Ryoga and want to play with him, though now Ranma is getting more screen time, too. Maybe both having accidental fiancee's will calm down the Rivalry.

Also, I know Rei, in the Cannon, goes to a diffrent school from the others. I, however, actually want to USE Rei in some of the Nerima chaos, so she decided to go to high school with the other Senshi. Thank you.

Nawww!

Please, Read, Enjoy and review.

**__**


	8. Kicking it with the Senshi

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter 7

**__**

I should warn you, the Senshi like to work alone. It is not that they are not capable of working with others, so much as they never have had to become used to working with other groups. They tended to be pulled into, or sent to deal with, extremely strange circumstances. They could communicate, and would share information quite fluidly, but if another group or military unit was with them, they tended to drop in effectiveness.

I personally think this is more a matter of training, or lack of training, then anything else. 

The Senshi were all princesses, and were taught how to use their powers by their mothers, who were the Queens Senshi. This had been done since the rise of the Moon Kingdom, and the legendary demise of the Moon Empire, and since those original Senshi were, basically, freedom fighters they never adapted to having back up forces. Or course, they were also princesses, so that might have added to the problems.

Either way, try to ease your way in. Don't just jump into their battles, and don't ask them to jump into yours, at least not right away. While they will have to learn, you must give them the time to adapt. I leave it to you to figure out how to let that happen. I just hope you have the time to use this suggestion.

_She was in the palace again. She had been here oh so many times in the past but never had she gotten used to it. The beautiful domes, the graceful arches, the Earth hanging in the sky like a blue oasis in the night...and the hundreds of dead Men, Women and monsters she had to step over. _

The Palace belonged in a dream, but she was walking in a nightmare. But something was different this time.

Every time before, she had come to the center of the great hall, to find a painfully beautiful Queen lying on the ground before her throne, dead. A sad smile on her lips, though she couldn't figure out why the Queen would smile after what must have happened. 

This time, the Queen sat on her throne and looked at her, her smile still sad, but somehow also happy. A paradox that only added to the dreamers confusion.

"Hello, Akane." Said the Queen, in a voice as beautiful as her face. "I am sorry I had to make you see all of this, but you had to know what is coming...even if only a small taste of it."

Akane shuddered as she looked around. "Coming? You say THIS is coming?" She yelled, or wept. She couldn't be sure which.

"No, this happened six thousand years before you were born." The Queen frowned, an expression she should never have, and a tear rolled down her goddess's face. "But that is the past. The future could be ten times this bad, if He wins."

Akane said nothing, not even daring to contemplate ten times worse then what she saw. She, like all school children in her country had seen pictures of Hiroshima and Nagasaki after the bombs hit. That was all she could imagine, and it horrified her more then she could say. 

"I see what you think I mean, and no. Those weapons are terrible, but still, are not as bad as Him."The Queen stood, and reached out for Akane's hand, and led her out of the room, to a garden where the flowers had not yet wilted, and the earth floated free in the sky. 

Akane smiled, in spite of her self, at the lovely sight, only to scream in horror as the earth its self seemed to die. "If he defeats your generation, the earth will be like you see it, I fear." The earth burst apart, in an explosion, and disappeared.

"What.." Akane gulped, part of her mind shocked that she could have a dry throat in a nightmare. "What can I do?"

The Queen smiled. "You can help my Daughter, and her Senshi, along with those others who have been in my waters..." A flash of light and they were standing on a cliff, overlooking Jusenkyo. "And you can tell them of his threat."

"Senshi? You mean those Sailor Senshi?" 

"Yes, they are not 'Urban Myths' as you think of them. They are my Daughter and her Guardians, sent fore ward to your time by my own magic, in hopes of having a peaceful life." Serenity sat on a bench, and sighed. "Ironically that act freed Him from his prison, so I suppose I doomed them to a life of strife."

Akane hugged the softly crying queen. "I'll do what I can, but I have never met them? How would I find them? And why Me, and not one of your Senshi."

"You are the only one to fall into my waters, and survive." The Queen smiled at Akane. "You will meet them. In fact you already have, but you don't know it yet. Help them."

"Can you tell me who they are?" Akane asked, and the woman opened her mouth, just in time for the dream to shatter around them.

Akane smashed the alarm clock in a rage...then wondered why she was so angry. "Oh, I had that dream again..." she said, getting up. The details already fading from her mind.

And in a place beyond death, Serenity watched her, hoping for her to remember when the time came.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma thought about asking why Akane was so quiet, but decided not to poke a sleeping lion, and continued his own thoughts. They were about the Senshi, though he didn't know that. They were taking Martial Arts lessons from him and Akane, and he had to organize their training.

'Lets see...' He thought to himself. 'Setsuna to start with, since she is the easiest.' he thought, absently wondering why she seemed so confused when they all got there, after going to Ryoga's house. It seems she was expecting them half an hour before they arrived. 

He shrugged, and thought about her skills. 'As a martial artist, she is one of the best trained I have ever seen. She knows almost as many styles as I do, if not more. Her problem is she's never learned to mix them easily. She is more in need of sparring and maybe a few monitored anything goes 'Katas'. Other then that, and the fact that her ki seems to be completely instinctual in control and unfocused, she is a solid fighter. She also has the feel of experience, so all I need to do is introduce her to some problems and make her fix them.'

'Makato is another story. She has focused in one or two styles, though they mingle well, but she isn't dedicated to it. She fights like a street brawler, though a very GOOD street brawler. She needs Katas and plenty of them. She could also stand a bit of meditation and focusing exercise. As strong as her battle aura could be, she will likely figure out the basic Ki tricks on her own.'

'Rei has the Training and Dedication, but not the experience. I bet she has been in plenty of fights, but she seems to have mastered getting out of the fight quickly, for some reason. I would understand if she had a Ki blast of some sort, but her Ki, while focused and well controlled feels to...peaceful. And ain't that an odd thought for a girl who can match Akane anger for anger.'

Ranma chuckled, just glad Usagi is Rei's preferred target. 'And since I brought her up, Usagi. She is one hell of a paradox. She is very graceful when she wants to be, but she seems nervous about moving. Her Ki is remarkably focused, but is completely instinctive in its manipulation, she dodges better then most people I know, and has the same habit as Rei of getting out of the way.' Ranma frowned. 'However, she did nail Kuno and Akane both with that kick, though it has the feel of a desperation tactic, though a well practiced one. The feel of experience is in her movements, too. Confidence would boost her abilities a hundred percent I bet, so getting the girls to stop calling her clumsy would help. Maybe Minako could tell me why they call her that, since I haven't seen her do anything clumsy since I met her, outside of understandable first time mistakes.'

'And now we come to Minako. Of the Group of them she seems the most balanced. All the other girls are stronger in some way or another, but she, while not as good as the best in any area, is equally good in all areas. I think she was even starting to figure out basic Ki usage while Ryoga explained it. She is going to be the A student in the group, if she can build the strength to lift that stupid umbrella...though now that I think about it, Ryoga doesn't rely on it, and his Ki abilities are a match for mine...His control might even be better, though I definitely have more Technique. '

And with the strongest link comes thoughts of the weakest. "Ami is a nightmare. She has NO skill what so ever. She can ANALYZE a situation like I can't believe, and once she learns something will likely be great in the Anything Goes, but she is so meek, and seems afraid of getting physical. Wonder how the heck she could be related to Akane. Of course, Kasumi isn't violent, and neither is Nabiki...Maybe Akane was switched with another baby at birth.' he chuckled at his own thoughts.

'Wish I had gotten a chance to spar with Mamoru, though. I bet he's the strongest in Hand to Hand of the group, but he wasn't sure if he wanted lessons. And I still want to know how he did the thing with the roses, too. And WHY do all of these girls seem to know what they are doing in a fight, if in an amateur night sorta way?' 

Ranma shrugged. 'All their good points aside, the girls ain't gonna be ready for a fight for a while...glad they aren't the type to start one.'

Can you say, "Spoke To Soon?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That day at lunch, the group split. The Nerima gang staked out their usual tree, while the Juuban Crew met with Setsuna on the other side of the School. 

Makato was very happy, while Minako was pondering the really heavy umbrella strapped to her back like a sword. The other girls were just thinking about the night before. "Man, Setsuna, those guys are good! I don't think I could beat any of them in a fight, and Ranma could give one of us a run when we are transformed!" Makoto exclaimed. "And from the way him and Ryoga were talking, I am not so sure about taking Ryoga-Kun either."

Setsuna nodded. "Actually, I don't know that anyone other the Uranus, you, or myself could fight them in Senshi form, and if the fight went 'All out' Ranma could likely beat almost any pair of us, barring Saturn or Moon not needing to be concerned about collateral damage. I looked into the past, and that was very, VERY hard for their recent history, and I still don't understand some of what I saw"

"Like?" Usagi asked.

"Like I have seen both him and Ryoga fire their 'Ki Blasts' and both of them could likely destroy a fairly large building in one shot. I know Ranma, with help of a being called Saffron, and destroyed a good chunk of a mountain."

"Whoa..." the Senshi said in Unison. 

Usagi smiled. "At least they are nice and not our enemies. Might be fun to have allies for a change!" She then frowned, though it looked sly. "You haven't told Haruka about Ranma, have you? She will be after him like he claims Ryoga is, in like a minute."

Setsuna just chuckled. "Actually, she is gunning for Kaga." At their confused looks, she explained how Kaga...introduced himself. 

Makato giggled. "Is he as cute as a fox, as he is human? I mean, he looks just like my old boyfriend!"

"And is engaged to an Amazon, so don't think that thought too much." Setsuna warned with a smile. "And yes, he is a very lovely example of a fox."

"Well," Usagi said. "I guess we don't have to worry yet, but let's wait before telling them who we are a little longer. I might like allies, but I don't want to risk anyone." The other Senshi nodded, all but Setsuna looking at her with a little bit of incredulity in their eyes. "So can we go eat now?" The bun-wearing girl said, spoiling the moment of dawning respect.

Of course, if she hadn't the screams of panic would have, so that's okay.

The Senshi ran around the small shed they were talking behind to find three youma standing in the middle of the soccer field. One had apparently dug a tunnel to that point and they had appeared out of the hole. The largest of the three, looking like an evil Jell-O mold, was spraying slime over the entire Varsity and Junior Soccer teams (they had been practicing against each other)

"And I was going to eat lunch!" The blond Senshi of the moon whined, even as she raised her hand into the air. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

Lets just say the light show was very pretty and leave it at that.

Mars spoke up first. "Okay, Venus...You and I should go for the lizard looking one. He seems to be the fastest of the group and we can snipe him, and keep him pinned down. Mercury, Sailor Moon, Try to do something to the big one, and I think Jupiter and Pluto can figure out something for digger boy." She said, having the second most powerful Tactical mind among the Senshi. 

Pluto, who likely had the MOST powerful, thought this sounded like a good plan and nodded. Her and Jupiter breaking off from the rest to try and start a close in fight with the clawed digger. As crazy as this sounds, if it can tunnel as fast as they both thought, it could be a pain to fight from range, like some sort of satanic jack in the box.

Mars and Venus ran in opposite directions from each other, "Flame Sniper's" and "Love Me Chain's" flipping out at their target in a classic crossfire pattern, trying to pin him down while Mercury and Moon figured out a way to deal with the biggest, who everyone instinctively thought was the most dangerous.

Mercury had already pulled her computer out and was scanning the Jell-O Mold from hell. "Sailor Moon, he is the strongest, but he isn't very powerful for all that. All you have to do is hit him once and he should be dust." She called.

With a "Right." Sailor Moon started the spin up on her attack..."Rainbow Moon...."

If your thinking this is all going to well, you would be right. The Senshi had all their ducks in a row and could handle three second rate youma without breaking a sweat. The fact that they forgot about the slime covered students was what got them into trouble.

Two of the students dived into Pluto, knocking the Senshi of Pluto off her feet. She cursed her stupidity, having fallen for the same assumption as the others. They weren't running for safety. Like they all foolishly thought, but going after targets. Sailor Pluto flipped one of the boys off her, but at the expense of taking a couple of strong punches to the head from his partner. 

Jupiter was a little better off, having seen Pluto get jumped she managed to dodge the three aiming for her, and caught one with an uppercut as he went by. He fell like a sack of potatoes, but was quickly replaced by two more, giving her a total of four. "Damn!" The green Senshi yelled, retreating up the hill, defending from their punches as well as she could.

Mars and Venus quickly changed their targeting plans, Mars hitting kids with Ofuda left and right, while Venus whipped out her 'Venus Love Me Chain' and used it to sweep the soccer players feet even as they approached, making sure to keep the magic to a low level. 

Mercury tossed up an old fashioned 'Bubble Blast' and grabbed Moon on the way to the other side of the bank of fog. She almost made it safely, but for one thing.

She had forgotten about the smaller youma, and found one waiting for her outside.

This time, it was Sailor Moon who grabbed Mercury, and tossed her to her side in a feat of strength no one, including herself, would have expected. This left her open, however, and the lizards backhanded claw smacked into her stomach, cutting the Fuku and knocking her several feet away. Stunned but basically unhurt, Sailor Moon struggled back to her feet. This is where she noticed the Soccer players had caught up with all of them, and were quickly surrounding them with virtual walls of flesh, the youma content to let them do the fighting.

The monsters plan would have worked really well, too. If they had attacked somewhere other then Furinken High. 

"Katchu Tenshin Ameriguiken!" 

"Buksai Tenketsu!"

Suddenly Minako and Sailor Moon were not as hard pressed as they could be. Ranma had headed right for the blond girl, noticing she had drawn most of the Soccer players, and two of the Youma, while Ryoga went for Minako, since he knew who she was, and wanted to defend her.

"FOUL DAEMONS!" Kuno soon joined the fray, and whacked the Digger Youma with his boken, doing a hell of a lot more good then anyone would have expected, stunning the youma.

Of course, this wasn't the sort of fight the three martial artists were used to. Huge numbers of drones attacking in unison? Not normal fare, even for a Nerima Grade Martial Artist. Well, MOST of them anyway.

Akane rounded the building and EVERYTHING changed. She hit the crowd around Jupiter like a tsunami, and the boys went flying, all to the screams of "Stupid Perverts!" Akane was through the mess in seconds, only to hit Pluto's group just as hard. Yes, in normal circumstances, Akane was not the best fighter in Nerima any longer. In an out right grand melee brawl, however, there was NO ONE better.

Ukyo blinked and admired the cruel, senseless brutality of her sometimes friend, then launched her own attacks. Her spatulas winging into the bulbous eye of the Jell-O mold monster, the ugly creatures orb exploding as it screamed. It started healing immediately, but served as a fine distraction from its slime spraying, preventing the infection of any Martial Artists.

Sailor Moon wasn't out of the fight yet, herself, and taking the time Ranma bought her yelled "Moon Tiara Magic." For the second time in a weeks time, needing the speedier attack, launching the spinning disk at the Lizard Man, yelling in dismay when he dodged it.

"Man, I thought this day was way too quiet!" Ranma yelled, punching and kicking aside the Soccer players, not losing ground but not gaining much, either. The fact that he sounded happy bothered Moon just a bit.

Ryoga, with Minako's help, had cleared her crowd up, and was following her into Mar's crowd. Minako had told him not to, pointing out his wound, as she ran off, but he couldn't let her go alone. 'She's going to be angry with me, too.' He thought. 'Then she will dump me, before I even really get to know her, and then I will be back in the living hell that is my life....' The ever-depressed boy bellowed as he despaired. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" And the Digger Youma, which had slid behind Mars, screamed in pain as the sphere of heavy Ki hammered it. The youma would have really screamed if he knew it was smaller then usual.

Ranma smirked, having seen the attacked launched, and never one to back down from a challenge, even a self-construed one, yelled "Moko Takibasha!" The Lizard Man got to feel the pain of projected Ki as well. "What's the Matter P-chan! In too good a mood for a real blast!" The pig-tailed boy yelled across the field.

"Um, is it a good idea to insult him WHILE we are fighting?" Sailor Moon asked, cracking a soccer player on the head with her spiral heart moon rod, knocking him, well, to the moon.

"Oh, definitely...Watch!"

The fanged boy in question was glowing, anger adding to his depression. "I'LL SHOW YOU RANMA...SHI SHI HOKODAN!" He yelled, hammering the Digger youma again, knocking it back several dozen feet, and stunning it. 

"THAT'S THE RYOGA I KNOW!" Ranma laughed, returning to the fight satisfied that Ryoga was pissed off enough to do his best.

"YOU ARE ALL NUTS, YOU KNOW THAT?" Moon Yelled.

Ranma just grinned.

Kaga and Hinako came running around the corner to find this scene, stopping in shock at the sight. "Holy ****" being Kagas comment.

Akane grumbled about Ranma and Ryoga showing off at a time like this, and charged into Mercury's gang, her arms a little tired, but in a satisfied way. The going was slower, this time however, and it took a few extra seconds to get to the hard pressed Senshi of Ice, who had taken a few hard blows. 

"Thank you..." She said to Akane, who shrugged, and Malleted the boy who came near her.

"No problem.... Oh. Ooops."

"What?"

Akane giggled, embarrassed. "I just squished Kuno...and he was on our side. Oh well."

Mercury just blinked.

Kaga had finally shaken off his shock, and was just about to join the fray when Hinako squealed in anger, waving her little girl arms around in a fit. "Ohhhh...I hate Delinquents and I hate Monsters, but Delinquent MONSTERS I CAN NOT STAND." a five yen coin appeared in her hand "Happo Five Yen Shiatsu!" 

"WAIT!" Kaga yelled, not sure that was a good idea. 

The beam of Ki draining energy struck the Lizard man dead on, and he literally withered away and dusted before everyone's eyes. "Oh, well I suppose it was a good idea." Kaga said.

Then Hinako hissed, next to him. Turning he found a reptilian version of Hinako's adult form and sighed. "Yep...bad idea. I knew it the whole time." He dodged the claw strike.

Sailor Moon, with Ranma's help keeping it clear, and Ukyo keeping the Slime Monster pinned in its spot, finally got off her shot "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" She yelled, driving a massive spike of pure Light magical energy into the Monster. The creature screamed and exploded into so much dust and debris. 

Ranma actually stopped, in the middle of the fight and yelled "THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL AN ATTACK?" Then pausing, and looking at the crater he decided, MAYBE she could call it whatever she wanted. 'After all,' He thought 'I keep yelling about chestnuts burning...'

Kaga managed to dodge another swipe, the claw hitting the wall and some sort of control panel resting on it. "Okay, don't want that to hit." He muttered, absently wondering what the controls were for.

When the sprinklers kicked on EVERYONE got to find out, and Kaga-fox realized he was in serious trouble...and couldn't curse about it.

P-chan, aka Ryoga was just thankful Akane was facing the other direction as he began pulling his patented Pin Ball Pig Attack, actually doing more to clear away the soccer players fighting Mars then he had as a human. 

Ranma-chan, however, just grinned. "Hey, this could work!" She yelled as she doubled the speed of beat down she gave the soccer team. Sailor Moon just watched this with a soft "wow" of awe.

Setsuna turned to scan the field of battle, noting Jupiter at a hole, gesturing wildly. "Oh hell, The Digger got away! Mercury, can you track it?"

"Got it, I am on it." The blue haired Senshi yelled as she chased off after the subterranean threat, Akane following her, instinctively. Jupiter and Mars (Now free thanks to P-chan) soon on their heels.

Pluto would have followed except the woman who had absorbed the Lizard beast had Kaga in hand, and seemed to be planning to eat the fox, even as it was gnawing on her wrist. Sighing she yelled, "The rest of you follow that one, Sailor Moon, help me with HER!" 

"Right." And the bulk of the Nerima wrecking crew and Sailor Senshi were soon on their way to cause some mass property damage. 

Pluto charged in and delivered a vicious staff combo on the Lizard Teacher, knocking her away from the fox, grabbing him and jumping away. "NOW SAILOR MOON." The words not even all the way out as the "Moon Healing Escalation " hit As the girls magical healing attack hit Hinako, purifying her body and returning her to childlike innocence...or at least form.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"He's coming up over there!" Mercury shouted, pointing to a corner of the intersection the small army of Super Humans had come to. 

Ranma just smirked, while Minako frowned, holding P-chan. Akane was still oblivious to the pigs being there, as the water main Mercury HADN'T noticed burst, sending streams of high pressure water right into the crowd of Senshi and Martial artists.

Most of them were knocked off their feet right away, but Ukyo was a little farther back then the rest and saw a shot. She took the shot.

The Youma screamed in rage as the spatula spun into its hide. It wasn't hurt much, but it still stung, so it charged the chef, tackling her.   
"Oh HELL!" Ukyo screamed, drawing two small spatulas from her bandolier, not having time or room for the Mega-spatula on her back. She was barely able to keep the claws off of her.

"UCCHAN!" Ranma yelled, and he charged the beast. "Katchu Tenshin Ameriguiken!" And with a hundred small sonic booms he pounded the monster off his old friend and into a wall. Then he hissed in pain as one of it's claws found his shoulder, ripping furrows of blood thought he yellow silk shirt he was wearing. 

Ranma and Ukyo jumped back as the monster slid out of the hole it had made in the wall, but this doesn't mean it got a break, Not when the call of "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Was called out from the roof above, from Tuxedo Mask. "Venus Crescent Beam" "Jupiter Oak Evolution" and "Mars Flame Sniper!" Soon followed.

The Monster disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

"Well, that was different." Ranma said, out loud.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Nerima gang came trooping back to school, sans Senshi who had thanked them and then jumped away (With the still un-noticed P-chan, since Minako wouldn't let him go.) and came back to find Kaga-Fox sitting next to his clothes. The Juuban girls soon walked around the corner, looking around as if they didn't know what had happened, though Ryoga in tow should have been a clue.

Of course, your average Nerima Martial Artist wasn't all that quick on the subtle clues, so no one commented. Ukyo just assumed he got lost in the chase and found Minako by some dumb luck. 

Setsuna walked over to the Fox, which no one else had noticed change (At least in their civilian ID) and clucked her tongue. "Kaga, how dare you run around the school naked like that?" She said, the girls giggling around her.

"Wait, that's Mr. Kaga?" Ranma asked, not having been told he was a Jusenkyo victim, too. The Fox nodded at the red haired girl, looking sheepish.

"And where is Ms. Hinako? I thought she was with you?" Setsuna smirked. "Something about you giving her a lollypop?" The fox gave the Green Haired Woman a dark look. She just giggled. "Let's get you to the teachers lounge. Oh, and you all missed it, the Principal told everyone to go home, since there was a Monster attack."

She didn't say this verbatim since the Principle had added "if'n you'se all are the sissy boys and scardey girls..." She figured it didn't matter since the school had cleared out in second's after that. Setsuna did find the fact that none of the student's seemed BOTHERED by a monster attack a little disconcerting. 

The fox just snarled at her, not able to say Nabiki had carried the girl to the infirmary. Setsuna picked him up and started for the Teachers Lounge. "See you all tonight, at our lesson." Setsuna called over her shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the hospital, the conversation a half-hour later wasn't so pleasant, though none of the Senshi or Nerima Wrecking Crew could know that. 

"I am sorry, ma'am. When that creature hit him going through the sewers, he hit a pipe sticking out of the wall. It seems to have caused him permanent brain damage, akin to a lobotomy. I am so very sorry." The doctor said, speaking to a weeping wife. Her husband is, or was, a sewer worker. He had been in the wrong place at a very wrong time.

"But...isn't there anything you can do?"

_No, but I can, woman._ The dark emperor said with an evil, disembodied laugh. The laugh didn't stay disembodied as the Dark King took over the brain dead mans body, healing the damage, but shredding the remains of his mind in the process, sending his soul on to whatever next life he had waiting. 

The Doctor and wife both gasped as the man got up, now visibly unharmed. "Thank you, doctor, but I don't think you know what you were talking about." The Evil Man said, touching him on the hand lightly, and pumping dark energies into him, making him forget what he was seeing, or more accurately planting the need to destroy all evidence of it and forget about the events of this mans case. The double purpose of priming his heart to explode in about an hour was a secondary pleasure.

Looking over the dead mans wife, he nodded to himself, reveling in that simple feeling. 'She is not unattractive, and I will need an heir when my empire is rebuilt. She will do for a consort, for now.' 

"Come wife, let us go home." He said, His eyes glowing black for a moment. He smiled, thinking there were other, feelings, he wished to enjoy. She never noticed the glowing golden Moon on his forehead...or the symbol of Pluto nestled in the curve.

AN: And now the beast is loose, so to speak. Things are really going to heat up now. I also know that, apparently, the tools needed for sailor moons Healing attack was supposedly destroyed. To be honest she is going to need it, and I see no reason why they couldn't have fixed the rod, or found another way to do the attack by now. 

And please, Remember to Read and Review.


	9. The Rabbit and the Wild Horse take a wal...

Disclaimer: Seeing as I haven't done one of these recently, I figured I will again. I don't own Ranma 1/2 nor do I own Sailor Moon. Heck, I barley own Kaga and Laun! Don't sue me, please. Oh, and I don't own Evangelion either, for the small cameo it makes here.

****

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter Eight

__

I suppose not everything can be a disaster, so I will give you some good news. If Serenity, the Princess, not the Queen, is anything like I remember her being when you find her, she will welcome you with open arms. The Princess was like her mother, but with out the steel called for by leadership. She could still care about everyone she met, and she did so completely, and without reservation. 

I recall her once stealing a plate of cookies from the kitchens, and going to each guard on the gates and walls, and giving them a couple of cookies each. She felt that if they could stand in the cold night air for HER, then she could walk around giving them cookies. She gave the Commander of the Guard a major headache that time, having to detail a couple of the guards to follow her for her own safety. She made them come with her and get glasses of milk for everybody. 

Yes, she will welcome your help. All though, she might be wary about letting you fight. She is soft hearted, and might want to keep you out of the struggle, for your "own good." 

Good thing you aren't members of the kingdom, eh? You don't have to follow her orders, yet.

Akane was staring off into space all through the last class of the day. Seeing as the history teacher for Furinken had the same opinion of most the rest of the Faculty. That being if they aren't making noise, they aren't making trouble. (As any parent can tell you this generally is NOT the case, or rather the reverse is usually true. However in Furinken, the resident martial artists tended to NOT be quiet, so it worked for them.)

'That dream...I remember now. Darn it why couldn't I remember when they where THERE?' Akane thought to her self, clenching her fist. She didn't notice Ranma inch his desk away from her.

"Psssst." it was the third time that annoying sound made itself known, so she turned towards it, finding Rei leaning close to her. "Me and the other girls are going to go to a movie. Want to come?" Rei asked, watching the teacher intently in case he DID turn around.

"Sure, I guess, But don't we have to wait for Usagi?" referring to the girl who got stuck with detention after school. It would seem Mr. Kaga had decided that if he had to stay after school, so would unruly students. (Kaga also thought holding buckets was likely pointless with the number of Martial Artists in the school. Imagine his shock when he took a poll and found at least four in every class!)

Rei grumbled. "No, she knew about it yesterday, so she shouldn't have been late. I'm frankly amazed by that, since Setsuna drove us all here!"

"I can understand her problem though. Kuno can eat up some time."

"Yeah, but you and Ranma just left him where he landed. She should have, too. I know she's a nice girl, but some creatures really don't deserve it." 'Heck' Rei thought to her self. 'I can think of Negaverse Generals who deserved it more then Kuno. He's weird.'

Akane grinned. "True." unknowingly agreeing with both the statement and Rei's thought.

The Teacher in question, realizing the class had disintegrated behind him, shrugged, and started talking about Second Impact. 'If they aren't paying attention anyway,' Thought the teacher 'I can at least amuse myself.'

Those few students paying attention sweated on discovering their teacher was a Evangelion Otaku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi and Ranma walked out of the school, Ranma looking bored and Usagi looking annoyed. "I can't believe they didn't wait for me!" She muttered, annoyance at her 'so called' friends just running off without her.

"Hey, Akane NEVER waits for me. Of course, I think that was the first time a teacher kept me after school, at least willingly." The annoyance in Ranma's voice was a fine match for Usagi's own.

They both watched Kaga run out of the building, jump onto some sort of high tech racing motorcycle, and speed off for home. "He's weird." 

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. he actually makes sense, sometimes. AND he doesn't get upset over little things. He actually wants you to speak English, not write a novel in it. I still wish I knew what him and Minako argued about though."

Ranma shrugged, not really caring himself. "Something involving color." 

"I thought it was colour?" Usagi shrugged, her self. "Anyway...I can't believe they left me!" 

"You already said that."

"Yeah, but it really surprised me. Well...I'll get even, and go have more fun without them then with them!" Usagi grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged him off with her, at full Usa-speed.

Ranma, rather shocked by this event...and the sheer speed the girl was maintaining, yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DRAGGING ME ALONG FOR!" a side portion of his mind thinking 'Hmm...good Ki control on her running. She must do this often.'

Usagi stopped, and smiled cheerfully. "Well, you looked bored, I want to have fun...so I figured I would kill two birds with one stone. Your going to have fun with me!"

Ranma just KNEW this couldn't end well!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark King, now calling himself Shiro Mikata, after the poor bastard whose body he stole, looked at the office building in front of him. "Not exactly a palace, but you have to start somewhere." he muttered to him self, looking rather cheerful.

Walking across the street, and into the alley, he approached the shipping entrance...and the two thugs standing there. "Get out of here." one of the thugs said, motioning with a hand, displaying the missing finger on his left hand.

"No." Said Mikata, and with that darkness covered him. His transformation lacked the show of the Senshi's, but when he stepped out the Silver and Black plate mail armor he wore was still very stunning...and one hell of a shock to the guards.

"Oh ****" yelled one of the men, who then rushed in, snapping a collapsible baton and swinging it into the Dark one's head. He was shocked when the man didn't dodge.

He was completely stunned when he took the hit without really noticing it.

Mikata smiled, still unbearably cheerful, and pointed his hand at the guards chest. "Entropy Wave." he said calmly, and suddenly the guard dissolved into powder right in front of him. Mikata walked through the cloud without seeming to notice it, and looked at the second thug.

The man was panicked. He wasn't sure what he could do against this guy, but he knew the Oyabun would be worse then this guy, any day. He hit the alarm button on the wall. Then he charged the Evil Knight, and threw a well trained kick, punch combo. Again the Knight ignored the attacks and the damage they should have caused. 

"Pathetic soldiers, but loyal. I approve!" Laughed the Knight, who just backhanded this guard across the alley, and into the wall with a sickening crunch. "Entropy Wave." and the door was soon out of his way as well.

The men on the other side of the door, Lesser Yakuza soldiers who had come to be gofers for their individual bosses, pulled out knives and attacked the Dark One in a mass. The laughter of the Knight was terrifying to all of them, but they would not fail their leaders.

They failed their leaders in very painful ways, and very quickly...mostly by taking backhanded blows and elbow jabs that sent them into the walls and oblivion. One Soldier stood out from the rest, and actually cut the cheek of the Knight with a thrown Shuriken. The Knight stopped, the rest of the soldiers down, and looked at the man.

"Interesting. You have potential. What would it take for you to join me?" He asked, pleasantly...knocking the next three thrown blades with his gauntleted hand (And pulling them out of the metal which healed its self after he did so.)

"I serve my Oyabun, and will until either he or I die." The Shinobi-Yakuza said, pulling out a pair of Tanto style knives to fight the knight with. 

"Then you will serve the new Oyabun?" asked the completely unthreatened Dark King, a grudging respect apparent in his eyes as he looked over the ninja-Yakuza.

The rather non-plussed ninja blinked. "Yes..." He slid into a defensive stance, not sure what the hell was going on. The man didn't attack, nor defend, and had stopped moving entirely. 

"I find your terms acceptable." The Dark King said with a friendly smile. "Moonlight Flash."

The ninja was blinded by the magical attack, then disarmed and knocked out cold by a well placed, but fairly gentle, blow. 

Entering the elevator, the Dark King chuckled to himself. "Father Figure, eh...I was a father once."

The elevator doors closed and descended into the sub-basement.

The Body guards on the bottom floor were not waiting for the doors to open. The Oyabun's two men, and his right hand mans body guard all drew automatic pistols and started pumping bullets into the door, the other men drawing their more common knives. They were all shocked when the Knight stepped out of the elevator. Their dismay was obvious when he opened his hands and dropped the bullets to the floor. "Such crude, inefficient weapons. WHERE went the day's of swords and magic, hmmm?" 

Shaking his head he approached, ignoring the new clips, and the bullets raining in. "And why are you group of incompetents the closest body guards of those men? The only real warrior was up stairs. I can respect him." He looked up and the smile was gone. "Not you! ENTROPY WAVE!" 

The first two times he used the attack, it was a quiet tone...this time it was a yell of Power, and as the yell filled the room, so did the Power. The body guards all fell to the magic, the strongest of the group getting a couple of more blows or shots in, before turning to dust. 

"I do apologize, but I can't have you attacking my back. One of you might get lucky, and sneak a blow through my shields. You understand, I'm sure." he said, to the dust filled room. Then he walked to the oaken doors at the end of the hall, carefully avoiding the piles of dust on the way through.

After all, there wasn't any hurry now, since he knew the men hadn't left yet. He still felt a little bad about having to step through the one upstairs, but they might have run if he hadn't hurried. How was he supposed to know there were no challenges to be had in this building.

With a kick, he opened the unlocked doors, and strode in. "My name is Shiro Mikata, and I am the new Oyabun. Anyone got a problem with that?" He asked.

"I run this ward, you stupid man. KILL HIM!" Yelled the old man, Oyabun of Juuban ward. 

"Moonlight Flash." The Knight said cheerfully, moving aside from the men's attacks, happy to see none of them were stupid enough to rely on those silly 'Guns'. He grabbed the FORMER Oyabun of Juuban by his throat, and lifted him up out of his chair, and over his head.

"Now, if I could call this meeting to order..." The Dark One said, slamming the mans head into the wall in lieu of a gavel. "We are here to elect a new Oyabun. All those who want to remain living and serve him, say 'AYE'!" The crack of the old mans neck being crushed adding a certain eloquent punctuation to the statement.

The evil being known as Mikata smiled as the room filled with the word "Aye" from so many voices. "Excellent." He said, a small bit of power turning the corpse to dust as he dropped him. Sitting in his new leather chair, the Dark Lord's armor changed to an Armani suit. "So, how is business going, anyway?"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi walked down the stairs of the train station, having dragged Ranma all the way to Juuban. Ranma was a few steps behind her, looking around like he was expecting an attack of some sort.

"So," Usagi said, slowing her step to begin walking next to the strangely nervous Ranma. "What do you do for fun?"

"Martial Arts." Ranma answered, glancing over as they walked into the Juuban shopping district. 

"Umm. I meant what else do you do?

"Well, I like to sleep, and eat good food?" Ranma said, not sure what Usagi was asking about.

"I mean hobbies, Ranma." The Odango bearing girl said, with a small sweat drop sliding down her temple.

"Well," Ranma said, a bit shy. "I do like to cook, though if you tell ANYONE I will deny it." 

"Why, cooking is a perfectly good hobby. I wish I was a good cook." Usagi smiled cheerfully. "Makato won't let me touch any food unless she has either cooked it, or is standing there watching me." She giggled.

"Might have to introduce her to Akane. She'd leave you alone after that." 

"She can't be that bad. I am much worse I am sure." Usagi said with a sure nod.

Ranma grinned and looked at the smaller girl. "Has anything you ever cooked tried to fight back...literally?"

"No...Why?"

Ranma just chuckled. "Best you not know, if you have a weak stomach."

"Oookay." Usagi said, shaking her head. "So how long have you and Ryoga been friends?" 

"Lets see...." Ranma thought to himself, muttering out loud. "The first time I kicked him in the bread line was about a week after I started school, it was the seventh grade...hmmm. about, say three or four years. Of course, he just got over trying to kill me every time he saw me about a month or two ago, so that might mean something too." He shrugged.

"Um, how about those two guys at school...what are their names?" 

"Hiroshi, and Diasuke. They are cool enough, I guess. But they aren't really close friends, now that you mention it. I hang with them and all, but they aren't really into the Martial Arts like I am." He frowned. "They also keep asking if they can look at my breasts as a girl. That kinda gets old, ya know?"

Usagi nearly face faults, but retains her balance. "UUmmm, do you have any friends who don't regularly try to kill you...or molest you?"

"Sure...Ucchan! She just wants to marry me." Ranma said with a smile and nod. "Hey, Usagi, you okay?" 

Picking her self up from a completed face fault the girl called Sailor Moon nodded. "Tell me, Ranma, have you ever had friends. I mean normal friends who didn't try to fight or marry you or something?"

Ranma paused and thought about that. Usagi waited for him, and it took more then just a few seconds. "Nope."

Usagi blinked, then looked very sad. She even teared up. "That is so sad!" 

Ranma blinked, and then noticing the tears, and not realizing they are FOR him and not because OF him, panicked. "Its okay, I mean...Ummm....What did I do so I can apologize?" 'well, I get to find out what Usagi hits people with, at least.' he thought to himself with a soft sigh.

Usagi blinked away the tears and was confused. "I wasn't angry at you, Ranma! Its just everyone should have friends...and I am not really sure you ever had any."

Ranma thought about that, blinking. "Well, Ucchan and Ryoga have their faults, but they are friends."

"I don't care. From this day forward I will be your friend! I even promise to never try to kill you, or marry you." She smiled.

"You can do that?"

Usagi just shook her head, with a drop of sweat on her temple. "Yes, Ranma-kun...You can do that." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shampoo came dragging into the Nekohatten, looking very tired, and wearing about a pound and a half of chalk dust. She came in the back door and slumped in a chair in the kitchen. 

Laun, crawling out from under one of the stoves, to look for a tool, and blinked at the condition of the blue haired girl. "What the heck happened to you? You okay?" 

"Yes...Strange Blue Ninja Man chase Shampoo! He throw these things at Shampoo!" Holding up a bunch of used black board erasers. "He yell something about school before he attack. Is very strange."  
Laun just blinked, giving Shampoo a blank look. "A ninja is chasing you with school erasers and throwing them at you? Umm...what do you do to him?" 

"Nothing. Stupid blue Ninja run away if Shampoo chase! Is strange."

"Yes...yes it is."

"What is strange?" Kaga asked, slipping into the kitchen from the Dining room side. He was carrying a boys and a girls Furinken High School Uniform.

"Stupid blue ninja chase Shampoo with School Supplies. Is weirder then Spatula girl!"

"Oh." Kaga, aka the Blue Ninja, said. "That explained absolutely nothing." Hanging the uniforms on a wire shelf, he sat down, pondering Laun as she shrugged, and went back under the stove, obscure working sounds coming from underneath. 

"You aren't rigging this one to double as a forge like the one at home, are you Laun?"

"No, Kaga, I am not."

"Big Brother, why you have School clothes?" Shampoo asked, looking at the dress, with mild interest. 

"What? Cologne didn't tell you?" Kaga asked, all innocent.

Laun popped out from under the oven to watch the show. When Kaga sounded innocent, he was doing something she either thought was funny, or had to hit him for.

"No. What Great Grandma need tell Shampoo?"

"Starting tomorrow you are enrolled in Furinken High."

"WHAT!" Shampoo said. "Shampoo no go! Must chase Airen!" The wooden staff to the head was a rude surprise. 

"Your Airen GOES to school every day! Akane and Ukyo go with him. You are going to school." Cologne then with a snort continued. "Besides, maybe it will help your Japanese. It hasn't improved much since we got here."

Shampoo frowned. "Shampoo's Japanese work fine. People know what Shampoo mean." she was thinking about the idea of spending school with Ranma every day, her frown turning into a small smile.

Kaga chuckled. "First step, personal pronouns. Either way, you have to go anyway. You and Mouse both."

"Why?" Asked Shampoo. 

Cologne jumped in. "I really should have thought about it. You and Mr. Part Time are here on Student Visa's. If it wasn't for the fact that the Principle at Furinken is a complete moron, I would have had to send you to class, or back to china, before now."

"And since Kuno, the elder, has noticed you, he is making MY life hell through you. I think he's still upset that I wouldn't shave my head 'To set a good example, yeah'." he mimicked the demented headmaster's tone.

"All right, Shampoo go." She said, wandering off to find Mouse, figuring she could get some amusement explaining why he couldn't wear his robes there. 'How does Ranma get out of wearing the stupid uniform?' She thought to herself (Yes, Shampoo DOE S sound more clear in her head. So there.)

Kaga chuckled. "That went easier then I thought. I expected to get at least a little hurt."

"Yeah. Hey, weren't you going to tell us about the Monster attack, yesterday. I didn't get home till late and still want to hear it."

"Sure..." Kaga relates the story of the rampaging Soccer team (I.E. most of last chapter, though not in detail.) "Funny thing being, I found out Setsuna and Sailor Pluto wear the same brand of perfume."

Cologne looked at him, along with the slightly more intense gaze of Laun. "How did you find that out?" The younger Amazon asked.

"While they held me yesterday." he said (Yep, he forgot to mention the whole "Saved me while I was a fox" thing. It WAS embarrassing, after all.)

"While she WHAT!!?" Laun said, standing up.

Kaga, panic rising. "Wait...they held me when I was a fox, not when I was a man!"

"So, you let two women, OTHER then me cuddle with you as a fox?"

"yes...I mean NO...wait...let me explain...it involves the fight!" Laun picking up a large wrench and stalking forward, already having chosen a conclusion, and deciding to punish him for it. "Oh, hell." Kaga said, and took off like a shot, the Silver Haired Amazon on his heals.

A few blocks away Kasumi waved as the two ran by. "My, what nice looking people. They remind me of Ranma and Akane." she said, as she went back to her shopping.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back with The Dynamic Duo...or rather, Ranma and Usagi. 

"Aww Man...why is it always water!" Ranma-chan said, staring at the car that had just driven by.

Usagi's giggling not really making it better. "Hey, its not funny you know!"

Usagi stopped her giggling, barely. "I know you don't like it. It's just weird, and I either run from strange things or laugh at them. I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's cool. Ucchan spent half an hour playing with hot and cold water when she found out about me. " 

"Now that doesn't seem to nice!" Usagi frowned. "And speaking of Ukyo...I want to ask you something Ranma, and I swear your answer will go no further then my ears, okay?"

Ranma shrugged. "Sure."

"Which fiancee do you really like?"

The show of Ranma sputtering, and trying to speak in a way not to anger the girl who asked that (Forgetting she wasn't ONE of the fiancee's for a moment.) was of great amusment to the blonde. The wild movements of his head as he looked for the attacks he KNEW where coming was just as funny.

"Calm down! I just want to know."

Ranma calmed, then sighed. "I can't answer that! I would mess up to many girls honor, if I tried to choose." the sometimes and current girl replied.  
"But you know." Usagi said, looking at him closely. "Admit it, you know."

"No, I don't! They are all important to me."

"Is it Ukyo?"

"No!" She growled, rolling his eyes.

"Shampoo."

"Usagi, no! stop it would ya?"

"That Kodachi person Akane mentioned?"

"HELL NO!" She shuddered in visible...discomfort.

"Akane?" She smiled when he winced, and tried to hide his emotions.

"No!...leave it Usagi." 

"Okay, Ranma. I'm sorry." 'I know a secret. I know a secret.' being her internal monologue.

"Can we find a restaurant or something. I want some hot water." Ranma asked, changing the subject, anyway.

Usagi looked around, and smiled big as she saw the greenhouse where Mamoru had just started working. "Come on!" she said, grabbing the red headed girl's arm.

"Huh?"

Entering, they soon spotted Mamoru talking to another, older man. Usagi and Ranma were soon next to him, Ranma now understanding why she was dragged in here.

"Hello, Mamo-chan!"

"Hello, Usako! Who's your friend?" He asked. 'Looks like one of the girls from the fight, yesterday. '

The Red head in question blinked at him, then got a look of realization on her face. "Oh, right, you don't know yet."

"Know what?"

"Could I have some hot water? It's easier if I show you."

The older man chuckled. "Take a break, Chiba. It's going to be a while before I have these trays ready, and you haven't taken a breather yet." He said as he walked off, to fill seedling trays with soil and fertilizer.

Mamoru led the pair to the sinks, and filled a cup with some warm water, holding it out to the girl, who took it and dumped it on her head, turning into Male Ranma. "What the HELL?" Mamoru said, reaching for a rose.

Usagi just burst out into giggles, almost falling down it was so funny. Ranma just smirked, enjoying reactions like that in spite of himself.

"Mamoru Chiba, Meet Ranma Saotome...customer of Jusenkyo spring of drowned girl." Usagi said, catching her breath.

"Huh?" Mamoru asked, blinking in confusion.

"Chinese curse." Ranma replied, and did a quick run through of his trip to china. He'd had practice and it was a very quick story, by now.

Mamoru blinked. "So, are you really a girl in that form...I mean physically?" Mamoru said, quickly stopping Ranma's building anger.

"Um, Doc Tofu said something about me being a very healthy and normal girl, in that form, if that's what you mean."

Mamoru nodded, the scientist in him going 'cool'. (Anyone who DOESN'T think scientists think things like that have obviously never talked to a biological sciences major or an engineer. I have two friends, one each profession, and they say this stuff all the time. Especially if it is.)

Usagi smiled, seeing Mamoru get the far off look Ami usually wears. "We were hanging out together cause the rest of the gang went to a movie without us!" How she could say that in both a Cheerful and Annoyed tone of voice escaped both men.

"Poor Theater." Mamoru said, being passingly familiar with the Gang. 'Poor monster if one attacks, too..' "Hey, Usako...those new roses I told you about are blooming. Go look, and I will talk with Ranma."

The girl nodded and ran off to see the flowers, knowing the testosterone was about to flow. Mamoru turned to Ranma.

"Not that I am paranoid, but what are your intentions with Usagi?" Mamoru asked, paranoid.

Ranma looked at him confused, then stuttered, realizing what he was asking "Nothing like that, damn it! Why does everyone assume that!"

Mamoru stepped back at the boys anger. "Sorry, Ranma, but she IS my girlfriend!"

Ranma growled. "They always are, Mamoru!" Looking at him. "I'm sorry, man. I just get asked this crap a lot. Usagi is my friend, and even promised not to get engaged to me THANK GODS! And before you ask what I mean, I have four fiancees right now, and have had more at times. And its my fathers fault, so don't ask me HOW it happened! I still don't know for sure in some cases.

"Oh." Mamoru said. Usagi running up giggled at his rather...stunned expression. 

"Let me guess. Told him about the fiancee's?"

Mamoru blinked at Usagi's cheerful analysis of his thoughts. "How did you know that?"

"I had the same expression when I heard about them." She smiled. "Well, we will get out of your hair, Mamo-chan, so you can work...and so I can show Ranma around Juuban!"

"No problem. Have fun." Mamoru said, suddenly not at all concerned about Ranma. To be honest his thoughts were more along the lines of 'Poor guy.' and this without knowing who all the fiancee's are.

Usagi and Ranma were soon back on the road, after Usagi gave Mamoru a rib crushing hug. 

They were just nearing the arcade Usagi was talking about, as a mater of fact, when an older woman with auburn hair spotted them. "Ranma, is that you?" Nadoka said, stepping out of the shop she had just finished shopping in.

"Mom?" Ranma said. "Hi!" he was surprised to see her.

"Hello son, and who is this lovely young lady?"

Ranma, seeing were THIS could go, locked up. Usagi on the other hand had no such issues. "My name is Usagi, I'm a friend of Ranma's. It is good to meet you Mrs. Saotome." she said, bowing with a big smile.

Nadoka bowed in return, smiling at the girl and her son, Usagi missing the appraising look the older woman gave her. "Well, Ranma, you do have a talent for finding the pretty girls!" she said, thinking 'My son is so Manly!'

"Yeah, well, she's just a friend, not another fiancee, okay mom?" He replied.

Nadoka shrugged. "Thats okay, dear. You should have girlfriend's who aren't fiancee's." 

Usagi, who was blushing from the pretty girl comment, looked at Nadoka, wondering if she meant 'Girl friend's' or 'Girlfriend's." 

Ranma KNEW she meant "Girlfriend's" but didn't pay attention to that. "We were hanging out since all the others went to a movie. You need help with any of that mom?" he said, pointing to the shopping bags she had.

"Not to worry, dear. I can handle it. you and Usagi-chan run off and have fun." Nadoka said. She turned and started walking, smiling over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you Usagi."

"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome." She replied, waving.

Ranma just wiped the sweat off his forehead as she rounded the corner. Then turned to Usagi. "Should we be on our way?" he asked, fearing his mother coming back, not having really embarrassed him at all.

"Sure." Usagi said, and they started walking again. They spent a small bit of time at the arcade before deciding to head out again.

Soon after leaving, Ranma was wet and cursing again, Usagi's giggles annoying him, now her, again.

"Come on Usagi...stop laughing." 

Usagi just smiled, then paled as a male voice spoke from behind her. "Who's your new friend, Usagi?" Kenji Tsukino said, having just stepped out of a store, him self. 

Turning Usagi looked at her father. "Um...This is Ranma, Ranma this is my dad." She said, suddenly finding the girl change VERY useful.

Ranma bowed to the man, who blinked at her rather masculine posture and movements. "Good to Meet'cha sir."

"And good to meet you, too. It is always nice to meet Usagi's friends, you girls are all so pleasant." He said, thinking 'and if she's with you, she isn't with Mamoru.'

"Um, actually sir, I'm a OUCH!" Usagi had just stepped on Ranma foot...hard.

"Oh, sorry, Ranma!" she gasped, as if it wasn't intended. "Maybe you should sit down, I didn't mean to dig the heel into your foot."

Mr. Tsukino chuckled. "Ahh...The dangers of Usagi." Waving off his daughters annoyed look. "Well, I have to run home. Have fun, girl's!" he said, walking off.

"What the hell did you do THAT for?" Ranma said. "I thought you weren't gonna attack me!"

"That was for your own safety!" Usagi hissed, watching her father turn the corner and disappear. "He still has a shot gun loaded for Mamoru, after all!" She shudders, having seen the weapon in question. The smile on her fathers face when he cleaned it was deeply disturbing. 

"Ummm...Right." He said, wondering what the heck a guy in the middle of Tokyo is doing with a shotgun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening, Ranma was walking up to the Dojo, fear filling him, though he wouldn't admit it. "No fiancee's all evening...I am SO going to get malleted." he thought, walking into the house, and dining room, expecting to find an angry Akane. 

He found Kasumi, in the rare act of watching TV. "Oh, hello Ranma. You missed dinner, but I saved you some." She said starting to get up.

"No, that's okay. I ate." Looking around he asked. "Um, Kasumi? Have you seen Akane?"

Kasumi smiled, sitting back down to watch television. "Yes! She told me she was going to a double feature, and wouldn't be home till after ten. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks Kasumi." He sat down and watched TV with her, thinking. 'I actually spent the day with a girl other then a fiancee, and am not getting hit for it?' Looking around him carefully. 'Strange.'

AN: Figured a bit of Ranma and Usagi interaction was called for. Bet you all thought this would be a Ranma+Usagi thing, too. FOOLED YOU! Bwahahahahahahaha.

As for the Proponents of the other Fiancee's or the Senshi. I am not a pure Akane fan, but I have plans for both Shampoo and Ukyo, I don't like Kodachi at all, and none of the Senshi actually appealed to me for Ranma this time around. That doesn't mean he WON'T have Senshi trouble, just not yet.

And remember, Read and Review.


	10. Revelations

****

Disclaimer....I don't own anything in here but the words I put on the screen...and most of those likely aren't mine either.

The Kingdom Come's Again

Chapter 9

__

The cloaking fields the Senshi transformation provides is possibly going to be the biggest bump in the road to contacting the Senshi you may find. It allows them to act as Senshi, without someone knowing who they are. To be honest, if it wasn't for the legends I wouldn't understand its purpose. When they first appeared, according to legend, they were freedom fighters, and as such, they needed to be able to hide. 

In your time, the same is likely true. They may very well be freedom fighters, since that is what they would do if born in an area rife with Tyranny, which sadly this world is filled with. They might also not have realized what they are, though I doubt that strongly. 

I can't give you a way to see through their cloaking fields, since that magic is powered by the planets they represent, and not just their magical abilities. From what I understand, they would have trouble seeing each other through them if they tried. The good news, however, is that if they tell you who they are, or you see them transform, it will never affect you again, although at that point I suppose it would be fairly pointless to worry about it.

Kaga was standing at the front of the class. How he ended up with Ranma, his fiancées AND his sister and Mouse, he will never know. "Class, I am sure most of you already know Shampoo and Mousse from their...visits...to the school in the past. Lets welcome them both here, and get to work, shall we?"

The class nodded, some of the boys and girls looking very happy to see one, and afraid of the other, at the front of the class. "Good. Shampoo, Mouse, choose a seat. And NO Shampoo you can't push someone out of their seat near Ranma. Ask yes, push no."

The two teens moved into the room, Shampoo asking a boy sitting near Ranma to move with a wiggle and smile, and Mousse glaring at the one behind him, who moved very quickly indeed.

Heck, the scared boy even dragged the unconscious boy with him to the back of the room. Seems a certain Warrior ethic had grown in Furinkan, and don't leave your buddy behind was one of the unwritten rules.

"Now, we actually have a school assembly to go to. The Principal dropped this one on the faculty out of nowhere, so I will quickly take attendance and you can drop your homework in the basket on your way out. Leave as I call your name."

The bulk of the Senshi and Nerima crew turned away from him as he started on one of the far rows. "So Shampoo..." Akane said, with a deep suspicion in her voice. "What are you and Mouse doing here?"

"Kaga and Great Grandmother say we have go to school now. Is okay with Shampoo cause Shampoo get to be with husband."

"I ain't your husband." Ranma said on autopilot while turning to Ryoga and Minako, deciding distance was the safest course. Usagi leaned over into that group while the other girls started chatting with Shampoo. Mouse just sat there and glared. 

"So finally gonna get you an education, eh hon." Ukyo said leaning back in her seat and considering Shampoo. "Might actually improve your speech a bit."

"Why everyone say Shampoo no talk good."

Rei smiled at the Fiery Amazon. "Might be the lack of personal pronouns, or maybe sentence structure." Smiling wider at the girl's annoyed look. "Hey, it's not your native language, so don't worry. You'll pick it up. How long have you been in Japan?"

"One year." Akane and Shampoo both answered in a rather eerie unison.

"Oh..." Rei said. 'Maybe she has hearing problems or something.'

Makoto just shrugged. "Just so long as we don't have to take that quiz he announced yesterday, I'm happy."

"Makoto Kino" 

"See ya in the Gym." The Senshi of Jupiter said, getting up and heading out the door.

Back in the other conversation, Ranma and Ryoga were actually holding a civil conversation. 

"No, man. Really. You have to help me keep Shampoo and Mouse under control." Ranma was saying earnestly.

"Okay, why?" Ryoga looked confused. "I mean, all Shampoo wants to do is marry you, and Mouse is out to kill you. They have been since they got here. What's changed now?"

Usagi and Minako both gave Ryoga an odd look. "Those aren't good enough reasons?" Usagi asked.

"I tried to kill him all the time...heck I still do sometimes. You never wanted to control that before."

Ranma nodded. "True, but that's 'cause you never attached me around bystanders usually. Neither do either of them, but if Shampoo gets all glomp-happy or Mousse gets all into his 'kill Ranma' mode, while in class..."

Minako blinked. "They would do that in school?"

Ryoga had actually started nodding when Ranma explained, seeing his point. "In a heartbeat, Minako. I see your point. I'll try to keep Mousse in line, but you have to field Shampoo. I outright REFUSE to become her Airen."

"Damn Straight!" Minako said.

"Minako Aino," 

"Darn. See you in the auditorium." and off she went.

Soon, everyone but Ryoga, Mouse, Shampoo, Ranma, and a few other students were in the room. Kaga was actually about to call him, when Mousse muttered something under his breath. He didn't hear what it was, and wouldn't have reacted, except Ranma turned and yelled at him.

"Listen Duck boy, you want to start something, do it outside. You trying to interrupt Mr. Kaga or something!" 

"You did that quite well on you own, Saotome." Kaga said, shaking his head. "You're here after school again, Ranma. I'll keep your seat open for you. Now get to the Gym."

Muttering Ranma left, soon followed by the other students, leaving Ryoga and the Amazons.

"Before I send you three off, I need you to stay late this afternoon and take some Skill Assessment Tests. We should have done them earlier, especially for you Ryoga, but the Principal wanted to get the 'right ones'. I'll see you this afternoon.

"Yes, sir." Ryoga Said.

"Whatever." Mouse said (he was pissed, dear readers, because he only has about a dozen weapons on him. He felt naked.)

"Yes Big Brother." Shampoo happily said, and hopped out the window towards the Gym. Mouse soon following. 

Kaga looked at Ryoga and shrugged. "I'll walk with you to the Gym, Ryoga." Looking at the window, he chuckled. "I suppose we might as well follow them." And the last two martial artists jumped out the windows and started running for the school.

Daisuke, walking with Hiroshi, glanced over to his friend. "You do realize, we now have a teacher that acts like the students, right?"

"Yes, my friend. I do. The question is, is that a good thing, or a bad thing."

Daisuke shrugged. "If nothing else, it should be amusing around finals."

"To true." Said Hiroshi, and into the gym they walked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Alooohaaaa, Kei Kei's. Welcome to the Assembly. I be having great news for all the Students, yeah." The principal immediately started dodging thrown fruit, vegetables, and mallets (Three guesses...).

Kaga looked over to Setsuna from where they were sitting on the stage with the other teachers. "Don't waste time, do they," he pointed to the near rioting students.

Setsuna looked over, not overly surprised by the events. "Actually, according to other teachers in the school, he actively tries to annoy the students. I fully expect him to be dead before Ranma graduates, if what they say is true. And that is ignoring the Kuno son killing his father." 

"How likely is that?"

"The middle Tendo girl has it at even odds, actually. Seems Kuno holds less back, while Ranma is reluctant to finish him off." 

Kaga looked thoughtful. "Might have to get me a piece of that action."

"I took the long shot and he survives." Setsuna said. It's the first gamble she had found in centuries, and she was working it for all it was worth. In a strange way she was enjoying not being able to tell the future in this school.

"I knew you were a risk taker." Kaga chuckled.

Principal Kuno waited for the barrage to die down, then stood up. "You'se be bad Kei Kei's, but I forgive you, and give the big fun. Furinkan High be having a Talent show end of this month. You all welcome to audition."

The crowd went silent, and a voice, from the Senior class yelled, "What's the catch?" The irony that it was Nabiki asking that escaped no one.

"No catch. Me not even involved after this. I be putting Mr. Kaga, and Ms. Meiou in charge. Now have a big clap, Yeah!" the Hawaiian nut said clapping over his head. Leaning over to the stunned Kaga, he said. "You no have be Truancy officer no more, either. You'se have too much fun." then he jogged off laughing.

Looking over at Setsuna, Kaga asked. "So, what did you to annoy him?"

"Refused to get a bowl cut, I suspect. You?"

"Buzz cut. Wonder what odds Nabiki is putting on ME killing him now."

"Might have to change my wager." Setsuna muttered. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Amid the students, things were a little different. They were actually thrilled. Nabiki made her way over to the Gang, finding the Senshi and the Nerima crew sitting together. 'Hmmmm... Why do I feel like there is a reason for that happening all the time.' Nabiki thought to herself. Shrugging she found her sister, strangely enough sitting next to Shampoo.

"Just the girls I was wanting to see." She said, as though she had expected to find Shampoo there. 'When did this happen? Oh well. She does work that Uniform though.' "How do you girls feel about singing, like at the Christmas party?" She asked.

Akane and Shampoo looked at each other. Shrugging the looked back. "Sure, That's fine."

"Shampoo can do that. Is Mercenary girl going to get Ranma to sing as girl again, too?"

Nabiki grinned, scaring the boy sitting right next to Shampoo. "That's not a bad idea, Shampoo-chan. Glad you mentioned it." She waved Ranma over, and explained the idea again.

Ranma, who in spite of popular belief could learn just sighed and nodded. "Not like I could say no anyway. Just tell me when you girls decide what you want to sing. No love songs though!"

"Very wise, Ranma-kun. And just for that, we will respect your request. Now off you go while we women talk intelligently."

He shrugged, and found Ryoga and Minako again. Ami and Usagi were with them as well. "So, Ami, will you do it?" Minako was asking as he arrived.

"Yes, I suppose I can, Minako." The blue haired girl replied. "It will give me a chance to use those piano lessons after all."

Usagi nodded. "I wonder if Rei is going to sing, too." 

"That is likely." Ami replied. "I suspect she will bring her own music though. You know how she likes to write songs for the occasion." 

"Yep." Usagi said.

Ranma looked over at Ryoga. "You gonna do anything?"

"Like what, Synchronized Bakusai Tenketsu blasts to music?" Ryoga said. "I don't have any talents for performing."

"Lucky pig." Ranma growled, sitting next to his sometimes friend, always rival. "Nabiki and the twins over there already grabbed me."

"Singing? You have my sympathies." Ryoga said, with absolutely NO sympathy what so ever.

"Thanks, P-chan."

Ryoga just chuckled, not bothered by the nickname (Minako had started using it. All was right in the world of P-chan.)

A few seats away, Ukyo and Makoto were chatting. "You aren't going to do anything either?" The sometimes Senshi of Lightning asked the spatula girl.

"Naw. I'm a chef and Martial artist. I couldn't dance or sing to save my life. I figure I'll just cater or set up a booth or something."

Makoto blinked. "They will let you do that?"

"Sure...Or at least they haven't stopped me before." Ukyo shrugged. "I just wish Konatsu was still around. He was a big help at things like this."

"I could help?"

The chef looked over the other girl. "You know how to cook Okonomiyaki?"

"Not your recipe, though I will admit it's great. I do know how my mother used to make it, though." 

"Hmmm." then with a nod. "Come over to the shop tomorrow afternoon, and we will see. If you're good enough, I would love the help. I'll even give you some of the profits. How's that, get to have a talent after all."

"Works for me." Makoto said, thinking this would be a challenge.

Mousse, deciding he had held off long enough, grabbed the object he had been admiring all this time. "Shampoo, dance with me in the talent show!" he yelled.

"Um...I'm not Shampoo." Usagi said, looking down at the Amazon who was glomping her. "And I'm not a good dancer either. I must say though, you're far more polite about...this...then Kuno."

Shampoo smacked him off Usagi and beat him into the floor, while Akane looked over at the blond girl. "You know, you're right. He is more polite. I don't think he's ever really groped me before."

Shampoo stopped hitting Mouse, and looked over at the two perplexed. "What you talk about. Mouse best male at Glomping in village. How Kuno be worse then Mousse when you glomped?"

Akane and Usagi sweat dropped, and opened their mouth to explain, when the blue blunder grabbed both of them in a glomp, somehow managing to grab a breast on each. "Come my loves, let us find the Pig Tailed Goddess, and we will all DATE!"

Shampoo whacked the bokken boy with a bonbori, smashing him into the pile of derbies that Mousse was occupying. "Okay, Shampoo see your point." sympathy sipping into her voice in spite of herself.

The other girls just nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The creature now known as Shiro Mikata was standing calmly while watching the swirling vortex of energy form in front of him, the Shinobi he had found in the Yakuza's service standing next to him just as calmly. The lesser leader who monitored the Warehouse district, however, wasn't quite so calm.

"Oyabun. Don't you think we should wait outside? This...Doesn't look safe."

Mikata looked over to the scared man, blinked twice, then shrugged. "For a weakling like you, it probably is dangerous." Turning to the Shinobi "They sense fear, you know Hiro."

"So I have heard, My lord." The ninja replied. 

The lesser boss was sweating. "What sense fear, sir. I know you wanted to do...something. But what?"

"This." And with that the vortex snapped into a ridged tunnel in the middle of air, and out stepped two monsters, causing the lesser boss to scream. One monster, appearing to be a carnivorous furry mammal of some form, snatched out at him with its retractile claws, and pulled the screaming man to it, biting off his head, and chewing with great satisfaction.

The other monster, which looked human except for its blood red skin and silver finger nails and teeth, smirked, and turned its attention to Mikata. "I have brought the youma you requested, my Lord. I still suggest you reconsider. He is not a very powerful one, for all his...enthusiasm."

The Dark King waved off the Youma Lord's warning. "Not to worry. I will remedy that." And grabbing the creature by its fur, he turned it to look at him. "I think he will be very much what I need when I am done." 

With that he began to chant, the language one not spoken by anyone since the Empire fell flowing over the ears of the two observers. The new Oyabun's body glowed silver, with black arcs of lightning flowing through it, and touched the monster. It screamed and then began to glow, encased in a pulsing shell of silver energy. 

"There, that should do the job. Let us sit while he incubates." Mikata said, walking over to the table and chairs that the dead leaser boss had arranged for. "Wine?"

"No thank you lord, I am your body guard." Hiro the ninja said, though he did sit.

The youma lord happily accepted a glass, and sipped. "So my lord, what are your plans for this foot soldier?"

"Mainly, a test. I want to see how the Senshi react to something outside of their experience. Of course if he kills one or two of them, so much the better."

"Ahh, of course sir. Will it have any weakness when you're done?" 

Mikata chuckled. "Of course. It will be weak physically, or at least no stronger. Its resistance to the Senshi's attacks will be note worthy, however.

The youma nodded. "Then they are done for, since I doubt any of them have the skill to fight a monster like that with their body or weapons."

"Pluto or Uranus might. The rest, are of no concern." Thinking for a moment. "Well, Saturn could be an issue, I suppose, but I doubt such a sweet girl will destroy the planet just to kill that." He shrugged the concern off, as negligible.

This reminded Hiro of one fact he had already discovered. His new lord was completely insane. 'Why does my honor demand I work for him!' he thought to himself and shrugged. Nothing he could do, his honor trapped him, so he might as well accept his fate. And hope he stayed in his lord's good graces.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Time passed, as it is wont to do, and afternoon rolled around. "Ahh, Ami. Glad you could help me here. Ignore Ranma." Kaga said as the smartest Senshi entered the room. 

"That is my pleasure, Mr. Kaga. It gives me a chance to talk you about extra curricular studies. I hope that's okay."

"No problem. Just make sure we grade these quick. I don't want to be here all night." he chuckled

Ami smiled and nodded, and got plowed into by a running Minako, who was dragging Ryoga. "Sorry Mr. Kaga, Ryoga got out of my sight and I just found him!" She yelled, Shampoo and Mouse already there and waiting. 

"That's fine, Minako. I know all about his problems. Seems it's in his school records." he gestured to some seats as he bent down to help Ami pick up her things. 

"Ohhh.... I'm sorry Ami!" 

"It's okay, Minako. It was an old purse, anyway." Ami said, said purse having torn on the side of a desk, spilling its contents all over the floor. She quickly picked everything up and stuck them in her school bag.

Everything except the communicator that had slid under Kaga's desk.

"Well, if you all will settle down, I'll give you this test. It is taken in sections and will measure your skills in History, Japanese, English, Math, and Science." He opened the folder and sweat dropped. "University of Tokyo...what the hell?"

Ami looked over his shoulder. "Oh, those are very good tests. I only got a Ninety when I took them last year. They were fun, too."

"Um, right." He passed out the first booklets, looking at the girl with total incredulity.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto, Usagi, Rei, Akane, and Ukyo had taken off right after school, and headed for the Juuban mall. "I tell you two, the prices in Nerima are inflated." Rei said to the Nerima girls, shaking her head.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, that one ice cream parlor was the most expensive I have ever eaten at."

"That's due to Insurance." Ukyo commented. "I have the same problem with pricing. I have to walk all over Tokyo to find deals on ingredients to keep mine down.

Akane nodded. "Too many martial artists making doors instead of using the ones provided."

"Well, Shampoo and Ryoga can't help themselves I suppose." This was from Makoto. When Rei and Usagi gave her an odd look, she shrugged. "You left the locker room before Shampoo got there. She punched like, two holes in the walls on her way. And before Minako caught him I think Ryoga had blown up a part of the school wall.

"Everything seemed fine when we came back to the lockers." Usagi looked perplexed.

Akane nodded. "The contractors in Nerima are the fastest in the world. I swear it."

With this the girls started shopping, finding many a deal to slay over the next hour. It was actually very much fun while it lasted.

GRRROWWWWWLLLL.... BOOOOOM...CRASSHHHHH!!!!!!

"What the hell?" Ukyo yelled, running over to the railing, followed soon by the other girls. They were treated to the sight of a weird furry beast smashing through a kiosk, and smacking several people down, draining energy from them before moving on.

"Oh my God, its huge!" Akane yelled. "We have to stop it.

The three Senshi were in general agreement, but had to get away. "You girls go that way, we'll go this way. Find a phone and call the cops!"

"Right." Everyone yelled, coincidently the Senshi and Nerima girls split and running separate ways. Of course one scream and the two martial artists had broken off and jumped over the rails after the monster.

"Great." Rei said, the three Senshi ducked into an empty store, and quickly transformed.

Rei pulled out her communicator while Makoto and Usagi ran after the other girls and the monster. "Better call the others. That thing looked worse then the last few."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BEEP BEEP

"Um, Minako, do you have a pager?" Kaga asked, looking at the blond haired girl. "Um, are you okay Minako?" Ryoga looked a little unwell, too.

Ami was surprised, but assumed it was just Usagi calling to ask her something. Hers hadn't gone off after all.

BEEP BEEP. This time from under Kaga's foot.

The teacher leaned down and picked up the communicator, even as Ami started to try to head him off to it. It flipped open to show Sailor Mars, who was yelling without looking into her own screen. "Mercury, Venus ANSWER DARN YOU! There's a Youma attack at the Juuban mall."

Kaga looked at the Communicator, and then at Ami and Minako. His face showed him working through a problem, in his mind. 'Oh no.' thought Ami.

When Setsuna ran into the room, it was the last piece of the puzzle for Kaga. "Mr. Kaga, can I borrow Minako and Ami for...a..."Kaga blinked, his eyes flying from Ami, to Minako, to Setsuna, and back again. It all clicked and he said the first thing to come into his mind. "Oh boy..."

Ranma who had heard the same thing from Minako's communicator (Minako had really tried to be subtle about opening it, but in her panic forgot about Ranma). "Hey, are you guys those weird Cheerleaders from yesterday?" 

Kaga said the second thing to come to his mind. "Oooh boy..."

AN: And the secret is out! Now Kaga, along with Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse know. Wonder what is going to happen next time. So do you? Then read the next chapter BAKA...well, after I write it anyway. Heh. (Author sweat drops, and sneaks away.)


	11. The Scars We Bear.

Disclaimer: Don't own that, don't own that...hey I own that! Hi Kaga, Hi Laun, how ya doing? Anyway. The rest belong to other people, so don't sue me lawyer people. If it helps I never make lawyer jokes!

Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter 10

**__**

Once you manage to find the Senshi, and once you have joined them in their fight, find out what they know. The girls, when they died, were still very young, and still not as skilled as they could have been. I take some responsibility for that, since I was supposedly in charge of all their tutors and non-Senshi powered magical training.

These books, while they lack more in-depth information on Dark, Spiritual, and Kihi (Or Chi, as you may know It.) magic, they do contain books I created for each Senshi individually. They are marked for the planet in question, one for each planet except the Earth, and the Moon. The Earth kingdom was not truly a member of the Silver Alliance (The treaty that united the Silver Millennium) so I was not in charge of the Prince's training. The Queen wished to handle the more powerful magical training with her Daughter, hopping to help her avoid some of the pitfalls of the darker side of her lineage. I am not sure she had to worry, since Princess Serenity was about the most aptly named woman I have yet to meet, but I digress.

Give them these books, and help them learn what is in them, it will make them more powerful, and more able to fight the King's forces, as well as any enemy you all may find in your time.

I wish you luck, for all the girls a very active and not all of them are the most disciplined of students.

Kaga cursed as he slammed his fist around the brake of his Motorcycle. He was rushing his way to the Juuban mall, hoping to catch up with Pluto, and the cadre of Martial Artists and Senshi traveling with her. He knew he was good, but he also knew they were better, especially at traveling along roofs, and chose not to slow them down.

"Cell Phone!" He yelled, listening to the distinctive chime as the cell phone activated. 

"Who do you want to call?" The synthetic woman's voice asked, pleasantly.

Kaga wasn't in the mood for pleasant. "Dial Laun!" He yelled, growling as he downshifted and cut through an alley, to avoid a truck accident.

_"Hi Kaga, what do you need?" _Laun answered her own cell phone. 

"A monster of some kind is attacking the Juuban Mall." He replied, breaking when his radar detector went off, warning him with plenty of time before seeing the police cruiser. He gunned the engine and took off like a shot again when the car was out of site.

_"I'm on my way!"_

"No!" When he was sure Laun was still on the line. "The Senshi and Shampoo's friends are all already there or on the way, you wouldn't add anything to that kind of force. Besides I need you to do something for me."

_"What?" _Laun asked, a little upset, but not angry yet.

Kaga jumped a curve with his bike, and cut across a bed of flowers to get into the Juuban Mall parking lot. "Tell mother I found out who the Senshi are! And Laun...Setsuna's Pluto!"

_"What?!" _

"She's Pluto. Be ready for an interesting day tomorrow, and wish us..." The phone beeped in his ear as he drove through a broken set of glass doors. "Luck." Looking around he spotted the monster in question, holding Sailor Moon off the ground with her throat, and took off straight for it.

At the Nekohanten Laun settled into a chair, her cell phone still to her ear, in spite of the lost connection. "Good luck, my love!" 

_________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes earlier, Sailor Pluto, with her allies of inner Senshi and Nerima fighters, reached the mall's roof, and jumped down to the upper level walkway. Pluto scanned the scene before her even as Ranma continued on his way down and grabbed the injured Akane and Sailor Jupiter in either arm, soon bouncing back to the second story carrying them both. He landed next to Ami, setting them on their feet to let them catch their second wind.

Pluto and Venus both brought up their hands "Dead Scream." "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!" They yelled, the two attacks flying true to their targets.

And dispersing harmlessly against some sort of invisible shield.

"It's got some sort of barrier, it's grounding out our magical attacks!" Mercury yelled, somewhat unnecessarily. "We can't hurt it!"

Ryoga growled, angry and seriously frustrated. "Stupid Monster, how DARE you ignore her attack!" He yelled, referring to Sailor Venus's attack in particular. "Take THIS!!! Shi Shi Hokodan!"

"Don't waste your...strength?" Pluto yelled, confused at the end when the green bullet of heavy Ki slammed into the youma, and knocked it back several feet. It didn't do much visible damage, and what it did started healing, but it did more damage then the Senshi's attacks had done.

"Yes...Moko Taka..."

"WAIT...STOP!" The smartest Senshi yelled, barely stopping Ranma's own Ki blast. "It absorbed part of the blast. It's using it to heal! You two can't do enough damage fast enough to stop it without exhausting yourselves first!"

"Then what CAN we do?" Ryoga yelled, very near his berserk stage. 

That is when Uranus, sick of not doing any damage with her powers, dived in and slashed at the creature's side with her space sword. The monster howled as a long, but shallow cut was opened in its flesh by the blade.

"Looks like it's susceptible to the old fashioned way of fighting!" Ranma yelled, a cocky smirk passing over his face. Almost as one Ranma and Ryoga jumped from the walkway and towards the monster.

Ryoga, partially because of his umbrella, and partially by his angle of jump, landed in front of the monster first. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He yelled, launching hundreds of small bits of shrapnel into the monster's hide, while also launching him into the air.

Coincidently or not, placing the monster right in Ranma's more graceful flight path. "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled, small sonic booms sounding as he pummeled the monster's face and chest with hundreds of punches in just a few seconds.

The monster took a swipe at Ranma with both claws, but missed the agile pigtailed warrior, earning a hard kick to the stomach, which served to plow him into the ground, and launch Ranma back into the air. 

The monster, as luck would have it, landed right at the feet of Sailors Mars, Moon, and Saturn. Saturn brought her Silence Glaive into play, by the simple means of trying to burry the sharp blades into the monsters stomach. Unfortunately her lack of melee experience showed, and the monster caught the glaive's handle, tugging her in for a claw swipe.

Sailor Saturn managed to dodge the claw, through the inelegant means of dropping to the floor. She was forced to release the Silence Glaive with that same action, and watched as the monster threw it into the chest of the charging attacking Sailor Mars. Fortunately for the black haired Senshi of fire, it was the butt and not the blade that drove into her, and she just got the air knocked out of her, and lost her hold on her spirit ward, failing to pin it on the monster.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" The MOST magic-reliant Senshi made her presence known, nailing the monster's ugly muzzle with her foot. Unfortunately the monster wasn't stunned, though it was injured, and grabbed the Odangoed girl by her neck, quickly swinging her between him and the martial artists.

Ukyo, who had been knocked through a store window early in the fight, snarled and launched a couple of Spatulas at its legs, but it managed to dance out of the way. "Damn it. Let her GO YOU JACKASS!" The chef yelled, pulling out her Uber-spatula, and closing with the monster and soon closing ranks with Ryoga, Ranma and Sailor Uranus. The other Senshi where looking for a shot, hopping this one would do some good.

The monster looked at them, and started to howl. The warriors all thought it was entirely too much like laughter as the monster started to crush Sailor Moons throat. Its howls of pleasure turned to howls of pain when a black and red streak flew by him, gray green blood spraying from the monster's wrist, and the Senshi's leader disappearing from its grasp.

"Tuxedo MA.... Wait, you aren't Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, looking at the man wearing a black bike jacket and a black helmet. She was settled on a racing bike tank, with one of his arms holding her in place. The other arm had a glowing Ninjato gripped in its hand. 

The Motorcycle Man, a.k.a. Kaga, pointed with the sword. "I think you were expecting that guy." This was said as a small garden of Roses plowed into the Youma's back, from the same direction as Kaga had come from. 

Tuxedo Mask saluted Kaga. "Seems I was a bit late. I thank you!"

"Yeah, no problem. Can we kill the monster so I can yell at Setsuna now?" 

This caught the Senshi and Tuxedo clad hero off guard...The Youma was a little non-plussed by this as well. The Martial Artists however weren't so easily distracted from a fight.

"Shi Shi HOKODAN!" A green Ki blast drove into the monster.

"MOKO TAKIBASHA!" Soon followed by a golden ball of Ki. 

"Take this sugar!" As a half dozen spatulas added a few flashes of silver to the mix. A bonbori thrown from above the Monster's head giving a splash of color as well.

"DIE!!!" Yelled Mousse as his chains, blades, shuriken and training potty delivered their own brands of pain.

The monster howled and was driven back, through a support pillar bringing down a section of the upper walkway onto itself, covering it in a pile of debris. "Is it dead?" Akane asked, looking over at the blue Senshi.

Mercury tapped on the computer, and frowned. Then with widened eyes she yelled "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Just as the pile of cement and steel virtually exploded, covering the air with sharp objects. Almost none of the Martial artists or Senshi got out without some small bit of damage, Ranma actually catching a large piece of cement to the shoulder when he tried to cover Ukyo.

The monster Howled in rage, its wounds healing even as it stood there, looking at all the warriors with rage in its eyes. In its own mind, it decided that playtime was over.

Kaga kicked his motorcycle away from himself and Sailor Moon, even as it caught fire, the gasoline hitting the hot engine after a hole was put into the tank. "Laun is going to kill me. MERCURY! WHAT THE HELL WILL KILL THAT THING?"

"Lots of Damage! Physical damage!"

"More then THAT?" Moon said, having witnessed the rather frightening display of Martial Arts destruction from WAY too close. 

"YES!"

"How the hell are we going to get THAT?" Ranma yelled, looking up at Mercury, even as Ukyo began throwing her spatula's once again, pinning the monster down, before it could charge them.

Ryoga snarled, and then spotted a flash of black fur near Mercury. "Luna!" He jumped up and grabbed the black moon cat. "Luna, we need your help, okay?"

"Of course Ryoga, but what do you intend for me to do?" Asked the flustered Moon Cat, even as Ryoga was landing.

"Just hold on!" He yelled, and proceeded to drive the cat, claws first, into Ranma's face.

"AHHHHH GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!" Ranma yelled running around like a maniac even as Luna gripped harder into his scalp and shoulders. 

It was a toss up which was more panicked, the cat or the man, since Luna's howls sounded like a cross between prayers and a cats yowls.

"Huh?" Kaga and Sailor Moon said, looking at each other blankly. Kaga's expression turned to fear when he heard the single most distressing sound of his life.

"MEEEOoooooowwwwww!!!!" Came from Ranma's voice, even as he dropped to all fours, and began to hiss. Luna jumped away from the insane human, running to find a hiding place, not knowing WHAT the hell was going on.

The youma thought it all was very funny. The feelings of intense fear from the boy where very tasty for a while there, but he stopped feeling anything, so the Monster decided to finish him off. He attacked Ranma.

He came away with a bloody stump. 

Ranma-Neko howled in feline rage at the monster, and pounced upon it. The Ki claws of the Neko-Ken ripping into its flesh at speeds not even the other Martial Artists could see. They all could see the results and Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Saturn all became violently ill as the monster was literally shredded before their eyes. 

Kaga seriously considered joining them, wanting to know what sick bastard would teach ANYONE the Neko-Ken. He hadn't met Genma yet, after all.

"That was the worst thing I have ever personally witnessed in my life." Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time and oldest living being on the planet said, with all sincerity. No one tried to stop Ranma as he hopped away, to the skylight and the city.

"Ummm...Should we go after him?" Sailor Moon asked.

________________________________________________________________________________

Artemis was walking through an alley, heading back to Minako's house. He had gone out alone, not even WANTING to go with Luna and the girls to a mall. He might have been a cat, but he was still a male cat, and shopping was not his idea of fun. He didn't know a youma was attacking, since no one could contact him, and was just looking for something interesting to do.

Something interesting found him, when a pigtailed boy landed right in front of him, yowling like a cat. When the boy began digging in the trash, apparently looking for scraps, Artemis' interest was well and truly caught.

"Okay, this is unusual." The white cat muttered. He sensed no dark energy, or any other magic he knew of, around the boy. He watched, walking slowly around the boy even as the kid pulled a half-eaten tuna out of a garbage can, and started to eat it.

"What is going on in your mind?" Artemis wondered out loud. Then he chuckled, a dark expression crossing his face. "Hey, that isn't a half-bad idea. Might be fun to see, actually."

With that, he settled into a comfortable stance, looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and said "Artemis Mind Meld." (AN: What, you thought only LUNA could do that? Minako was Sailor Venus for a long while before meeting the black cat, you might note. I never read the Sailor V stuff, though, so he gets a Mind Meld of his own.)

The golden moon on his forehead glowed, and a beam of golden light went from Artemis to Ranma's forehead, allowing Artemis to enter his mind. Artemis remembered, as he was doing this, who Ranma was, from the first fight he was at, and the girls' descriptions. "Let's see what is causing this, shall we Ranma?"

That is exactly what happened too, as Artemis opened his eyes to find himself standing in a frozen picture, with a Youma, the Senshi, and several of those Martial Artists they had talked about standing around it, frozen in the middle of action.

"What the...there was a fight?" The suddenly concerned Artemis said amazed at the easy entrance to Ranma's mind slipping away in the rush of fear. Letting loose his control on the boy's memories, he watched the fight from the moment Ranma arrived. 

"Oh holy Moon, what are they going to do?" The cat muttered, ignoring the running and jumping warriors and youma, their forms passing through him like he was a ghost. Then he saw Ryoga land next to Ranma, and apparently slam Luna into the other boy's face. "HEY!" He yelled, not thinking about being in a memory. No one treated Luna like that!

His rage vanished as he watched Ranma run around in a panic, then descend into the Neko-Ken, and destroy the monster. "Oh...my..." he said, the sheer brutality of the boy amazing him. Then the memory shifted to a few half-noticed images of roofs, and then the tuna the boy had been eating.

"Wait, the Youma didn't do this to you?" Artemis muttered, freezing the memory flow. "Then what did?"

Action following the question, he 'rewinded' through the most notable portions of Ranma's memory, pausing to watch the fight with Saffron, and again with Herb. He winced in understanding when the boy screamed in terror at Jusenkyo, finding himself to be a girl. He passed through less notable, but also violent memories of the boy's life, not really paying attention to his training, though sensing the pain surrounding it.

Then he came to the image of a pit, and a young Ranma, standing next to a man Artemis had figured out was his father. "Okay, boy, this is going to make you the most powerful warrior in HISTORY." The fat man yelled, laughing.

"Um, pop? Why did you tie me up?" The boy asked, visibly fighting his fear, the sound of angry cats pouring through the closed lid of the pit. "And what am I wearing all this fish sausage for?"

"To learn the Neko-Ken of course!"

Artemis paused the Memory, and shifted his perspective, sharing it with Ranma. This was a more dangerous technique, since unlike the immersion version of the Mind Meld, you shared the subjects' emotions completely...but after seeing the boy's life, Artemis felt someone should understand what he went through.

The memory restarted, and Genma threw open the pit, and tossed the boy/cat into the pit. Ranma/Artemis screamed in Terror/panic as they felt the cats filling the pit attack. The pain, the cacophony of yowls, and hisses, and that horrible, horrible darkness was all the boy, and the cat riding his memory, knew until unconsciousness came.

Back in the real world, Artemis shook out of his trance, and vomited on the sidewalk. Ranma was still eating the Tuna, though he was watching the other Tomcat carefully. If he went for his fish, Ranma was going to get him.

Artemis scowled at his own weakness. "No, I want to see how that played out!" He yelled, and with an act of will Luna would never have expected him capable of, he re-formed the link to Ranma's memories.

He returned to the pit, what he assumed was a day or two later, and looked over Ranma. Artemis was going to witness this 'Neko-Ken' training, but he was not so foolish to do it WITH Ranma. An adult mind could deal with more than a child's, but Artemis knew if he broke, he wasn't going to recover like Ranma must have. 

He watched, four more times, as Ranma was tossed into the pit...and he almost yelled in joy when he finally learned the technique, and brutalized his Father! He could not believe Genma could be so stupid as to think this would help him fight his fear. 

"No, not Genma..." Artemis muttered, looking at the evil, stupid man in the memories. "The fool doesn't deserve the respect of a name!" The most horrid thing in Artemis, and Luna's, culture being the loss of their name. Moon cats earned their names, they where not given.

He watched as the boy ran, not having to keep up, since he just rode the edge of the memory, and smiled when the old woman found him. The kindly old woman cared for the boy like he was her own grandchild and the only fault Artemis found with her was giving Ranma back to his father.

He also, inadvertently, saw the old woman's funeral, and the fight Ranma had with his father to attend. The boy was bruised, and battered, but he had won, and was able to pay his final respects. Artemis, even though it was only a memory, did so as well.

"Okay, Ranma. I don't know if I can help you, but I sure as HELL am going to try." Artemis swore, and then delved deeper into the pigtailed boy's memories. He ignored them abandoning Ukyo as not even a speed bump in Ranma's life, and soon found what he was looking for: Ranma, age three, playing with a big fluffy cat. "Heh, it's even a white cat." Artemis thought to him self. 

Putting all the power he had into it, Artemis 'Grabbed' the memory, much like he and Luna had to do with the Senshi's past lives, and forced it to the fore. He also placed it 'between' each trip into the pit, hoping the positive memory would counter the negative memory, at least to some extent. He didn't even notice as his own subconscious altered the cat's appearance to look like himself.

Breaking the contact, he sighed and fell into a pile. He was exhausted, and sighed again when he noticed the boy in the red shirt still acting like a cat, though he WAS offering to share the tuna, now. At least that's what Artemis assumed he was trying to do.

"Well, I did my best kid. Sorry it didn't do more."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kaga, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Saturn where running through alleys looking for Ranma-Neko. The Senshi and Martial Artists had split into several groups, decided by whom might be able to calm the cat, slow the cat down, or catch the cat. Saturn's Silence Wall got elected to try to stop it, while Sailor Moon's white magic was hopefully able to clear the boy's mind. Kaga joined them since he knew something about the Neko-ken. 

The other groups where being led by Setsuna, Akane, Neptune, and Mercury, respectively, since they were the other ones likely to be able to snap him out (Setsuna had some experience with much weaker victims of the Neko-ken, while the others all had access to a proven way to calm or snap out the angry Ranma.) 

"Hey, did you hear that?" Moon asked, stopping at an alley. "That sounded like Artemis!"

"Who?" Kaga asked, not having the foggiest idea what the girl was talking about. 

"A friend, come on." Moon continued, running down that alley. The other 'cat' in the alley sounded a little strange.

"No, I don't WANT any fish!" Artemis yelled, even as the three humans rounded the corner. Both 'cats' turned to look at the intruders. "Ummm…I mean 'Meow'?" The white cat said realizing the new guy had seen him talk.

Ranma-Neko just meowed and jumped at Sailor Moon. Saturn yelled, "Look out...SILENCE WALL." The mystical barrier forming between the Senshi and the cats. 

Ranma, of course, just bounced off of it, then off the alleys other walls, then over the silence wall, coming down on Sailor Moon faster then anyone could possibly expect. She screamed in terror and covered her face, falling to her rear in a panicked attempt to dodge...

Then opened her eyes in shock as Ranma curled up in her lap with a meow, and went to sleep.

"Okay, that was different..." Artemis said.

Saturn and Kaga just nodded, as Sailor moon looked up at them. "Could someone help me...please?"

AN: And now we have another chapter. I actually meant to get to a "Meeting" of Senshi and Martial Artists without their masks, so to speak, but this seemed like a really good place to stop. And now Genma even has a new enemy! Of course, it's a cat that weighs less then some shoes, but hey... at least Artemis isn't going to go after RANMA for anything. Thanks for reading; chapter 11 is on its way. (That didn't sound like a good thing for some reason...oh well.)

Also, I wish to thank my pre-readers, Jen, and Commander Galos. Without them this story would have more errors and confusing bits then it already does. All that is good with Kingdom Comes Again, I must share with them...all mistakes are purely my own responsibility.


	12. Moon Cats, Martial Artists, and Making P...

The Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter 11

**__**

I have made a discovery this day! Jusenkyo, that cursed, or blessed, place is a gift from Serenity herself! I don't know what she did, or why, but I have met a Woman, by the name of Wa Sha, of the Amazons who live there, and she bears a curse! She turns into a tiger when splashed with cold water and back with hot, and what is more, she is nearly impossible to scry!

She came seeking me, looking for a cure to her curse, and in my studies I discovered traces of White and Dark magic, and it felt so familiar, I almost wept. It had been centuries since I last felt it, and I needed to be sure, I made her lead me to the springs, and found the caring, peaceful soul of my queen resting there.

She was asleep, and more a spirit of the land then the woman she had once been, but I still feel as though I was looking upon the woman again, and I wept tears of joy, pain, and sorrow all at once. She made this place, and I hope it is so that the Senshi, and you my adopted child, will not fight alone. Find these people, recruit any that will work with you! 

But also, be warned, the curse they bear is two fold. It would seem that the "Old Chinese Curse" comes from Jusenkyo its self. All who fall into the Queens Waters are doomed to live interesting lives, with much conflict, and much pain. But also, I suspect much joy.

My Queen would give them no less, in the end.

"Would someone tell me why he is sitting on my lap!?" Sailor Moon hissed. She would have been yelling, except for the large, and dangerous, Ranma-neko snoozing on her lap. 

Sailor Saturn was staring at her communicators screen "No, Mars! Tell Tendo-san that Ranma did NOT kiss Sailor Moon! He is just sleeping in her lap!" The youngest Senshi chose to ignore the strangeness of that comment.

"And why would he kiss her, anyway?" Tuxedo Mask yelled over Pluto's shoulder, in the communicator. He had gone with the green haired Senshi's group, at Sailor Moons insistence since she led the only other group without a "proven" way to pull Ranma out of the Neko-Ken, and they only had one Saturn. Pluto also ended up with the biggest group for the same reason.

Sailor Moon looked at Kaga. "You seem to know something about this! Why is he doing that?"

"I stumbled across a copy of the training manual once." He didn't note it was in his adoptive mother's library. "All I know is how it is taught, and that it's basic effect is to instill a berserker state on the victim...or rather trainee, and causes them to develop the behavioral pattern of a cat. It also kills most 'students' and drives all but a small percentage of the rest irreversibly insane." He shock his head and glanced at the white cat with a 'your a cat, you got something?' look.

Artemis shrugged him self. He then spoke his piece figuring the human already knew he could talk anyway. "He trusts her, though I don't know why. Of course, Sailor Moon has a talent for making people trust her."

"Yeah, I noticed that works in school, too." Kaga muttered

"YOU KNOW!" The cat, and two Senshi, yelled.

Kaga gave Sailor Moon an amused look. "After referring to Setsuna by name I would have thought you could piece that together, Princess." 

Artemis looked Kaga up and down. "You know a lot. Did Setsuna tell you all of this?"

"No." Kaga gave the suspicious cat an amused look. "Let us figure out what to do with Ranma, then I can explain why I know so much. You don't have to worry so much, Cat." Turning his head he smiled at Sailor Saturn who had stealthily moved towards a better attack position behind his back. "You either, Saturn."

She stopped moving, silently cursing to herself (Using words in her mind that Haruka had taught her). His amused expression actually annoyed her. "You wouldn't be so relaxed if you knew who I was!" Normally Hotaru hated people fearing her, but when it's appropriate this guy DOESN'T! That annoyed her almost more.

"Sailor Saturn, Messiah of Silence, Senshi of Death and Rebirth!" He said, turning to face her, softening his expression. "The loneliest Senshi, from what I understand. I am sorry for teasing you, it's habit." He bowed politely, though his eyes never left her.

"Um... That's okay." The Senshi stammered. He had shifted gears so quickly that it actually confused the introverted girl.

"Look, he said he'd answer questions later, so can we get back to WHY RANMA IS ON MY LAP!?" Sailor Moon, extremely embarrassed and annoyed, lost her temper finally. When Ranma fell off her lap, and opened his eyes, yawning, she panicked. "EEK! Don't let him eat me!" Grabbing the closest person to her.

The closest person, being Artemis, yelled in pain. "USAGI! LET ME GO!" Panic and pain destroying his sense of discretion. 

Ranma, having heard Artemis, looked Usagi's outfit over (No, he hadn't figured it out before now. None of the Wrecking crew except Cologne, and maybe Ukyo, is all that analytical.) And shrugged it off. Then he noticed the white cat eyes locking onto the furry form.

Kaga, Saturn, and Sailor Moon all prepared to run. Artemis just stared back at the boy expecting him to run away. "Why are you strangling Artemis?"

They all face faulted as one.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"So, my ninja friend, what do you have for us this evening?" The former King of the Silver Empire asked cheerfully. He was sitting in his new living room, watching his wife clean while drinking a beer. The fact that she was completely naked while she worked did add to the entertainment value.

The Shinobi, doing his best to ignore the beautiful, degraded woman, just handed his new Oyabun videotape. "Interesting viewing, I assure you sir. It seems those girls have found some allies, however."

"Really?" The Dark Lord said. "Since when?"

"That I do not know, My Lord." The ninja frowned. "My research material is limited, but there was no mention of allies like these. The one called "Tuxedo Mask" did show up, though the "Chibi-Moon" girl did not."

"What else?" Lord Mikata demanded, sensing a pause.

"The Senshi did not defeat the Monster, nor did they finish it off. One of their allies did! He literally ripped it apart with his hands and Ki!"

The Oyabun handed the ninja the tape, and gestured at the VCR. "Play it, I wish to see this."  
"Yes, My Lord."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ranma, aren't you afraid?" Artemis asked after recovering from his shock.

"Um... No!" The pig-tailed boy was just as confused, realizing he was talking to a cat. "Maybe it's cause I know you?"

"He knows you?" Sailor Moon asked, setting Artemis down between her and Ranma.

"No! I just met...him..." Artemis paused. "Oh! Oops!"

This is when the other Senshi, and Luna, chose to arrive, the herd of Martial artists on their heels. Luna was actually looking for Artemis, and not Ranma, but that worked out well.

"Ranma...YOU PERV...Wha?" The fact that Ranma was sitting, looking at a cat no more then a foot away from him, penetrated Akane's anger. It also caused her to drop her mallet, which Sailor Mars barely avoided, wondering where she got the thing.

"What do you mean 'Oops!' Artemis?" Ranma asked the white cat. He grabbed the sweating and suddenly silent cat. "Waddya mean 'Oops'!"

Kaga chuckled. "It's a bit late to play an innocent cat, Artemis." 

"Geesh, why does everyone hide as animals when they do something stupid? Is pop giving lessons or something? OUCH!" The last was thanks to Artemis, or rather the claw he put into Ranma's knee. 

"DO NOT compare me to that Nameless bastard!" The cat snarled, startling the Nerima Girls. "I screwed up, I admit it, but I sincerely thought it would help!"

"What would help, Artemis?" Venus asked her advisor.

Artemis sighed, and looked at the seething Luna. 'She is going to blow a gasket over this one!' "I tried a Mind Meld to help him, and I must have accidentally inserted myself into his memory while his mind was so vulnerable."

Akane, having seen the ghost cat shrugged. "What ever you did, it must have done some good. Usually, he would be half way to china by now."  
"Aiya! Shampoo so happy Airen no afraid of Shampoo now! White Cat eat free at Nekohatten! "

Luna exploded. "How could you Artemis! you...you... I don't know where to start!" 

"AHHHH!!!!" Ranma yelled, and hid behind Akane and Shampoo. 

"Maybe he isn't cured after all." Akane said.

"Shampoo no sure. White Talking Cat Hide, too." Shampoo said, looking at Artemis hanging from Ranma's shoulder with a similar look of terror on his face.

Kaga, who had moved while everyone else was distracted, tapped Pluto on her shoulder. "Come on." Then he bounced away, roof hopping.

She followed him, coming to a stop several feet from him on a nearby building. "Yes, Kaga?" She asked, keeping a cool demeanor feeling his emotion from where she stood.

"Don't 'Yes, Kaga?' Me, Setsuna! You know why Laun and I are here, why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't. While, as Setsuna Meiou I trust you, Sailor Pluto could not. Especially when you show up, out of the blue, after I thought you were dead!"

"Damn it, Setsuna, you know us!" Kaga growled and paced away, then back. "Look! I understand why, but it still hurts, Setsuna! We're friends!" 

Setsuna's impassive expression cracked. "I didn't want to hide from you. In fact we were talking about approaching you. Likely the Inners would have already if Sailor Moon... Usagi... Hadn't held them back."

"Didn't really think the Princess could be a total airhead." Kaga shook his head.

Pluto looked at him closely. "What did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh, that book I mentioned? It's from the Silver Millennium. I probably know more about the Kingdom of Serenity then any living being, other then you." He shrugged.

"What? But where did you find it."

Kaga held up a hand. "Look, I will explain everything, but not now. I hate repeating myself. Tell the Senshi to come to my house, and I will gather some of my friends. While it may be nothing, these attacks may involve what the books speak of."  
"I don't know where these are coming from. The other Youma could just be coincidence, they popped up fairly often at times back in the Kingdom's day, but this last one..." She shook her head. "I don't know where it came from."

"And that makes me worry more." Kaga said. "Tomorrow, at noon. And bring all of them!"

Pluto just nodded, and watched as Kaga jumped away. "Maybe I did make a mistake, those years ago." She muttered, as she turned back to the rest of the Senshi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"They are using their Ki. Those two boys, in particular." The ninja commented, leaning forward.

"Ki, that is the modern term for Kihi I take it?" 

The ninja looked at his Master. "I believe so, from what you said. The Chinese uses chi." 

The creature once known as Shiro Mikata nodded. "Continue."

"This one, the boy with the bandana, seems to be able to cause large explosions with but a finger, and can project his Ki. I had thought such things only legendary. The other boy, who also projected his ki, can push his body to speeds I would have said were not possible for a human."

"What about that rather strange event with the cat?"

"I don't know." The ninja sat back. "It's almost like he was a berserker, but he shouldn't have been able to even focus a fragment of his Ki. Instead he used it like a cat's claws. I notice he also acted much like a cat." A pensive look crossed his face, as he filed this information away for future confrontation.

"So, a fear generated attack, of some sort." That much was apparent from the images. "How...interesting." 

"Truly my lord, but he left right after using it. And the other boy had to initiate it. Now this person..."He paused the video, the third time through they had both been stopping it when they had a point. "Is one Ukyo Kounji. She has... Forcefully... Repelled all attempts by the Yakuza to force her into paying protection. These others seem to know her. They can be eliminated by easily conventional means, as The Senshi could, if we knew who they were."  
"I do know, my friend, but the Sailors would never be caught off guard. I know that much from their great dames. They may be girls, but they are POWERFUL girls." The evil man leaned back. "And besides, what would be the fun of that? No...I think I will play with them for a while. I am not at my full power yet, and will need the time, in case your assassins miss. We wait, and watch, my Ninja friend. Just enjoy the show."  
"Yes, Lord."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kaga walked into the small dojo behind Laun and his home. Stepping in, he found his love, and Cologne talking. "Hi, did ya miss me?"

"KAGA!" Laun glomped her Airen, looking up at him crossly. "Well at least THIS time you managed to come back without any new injuries. So what happened?"

"Did you know that Ranma knew the Neko-Ken?" He answered with a question to Cologne.

"The fight was that desperate? I am shocked the Son-In-Law would have to stoop to using it. The forbidden techniques of his father would have sufficed."

"He used the Ameriguiken, and some sort of Ki blast, but neither struck me as forbidden. It was the other boy, Ryoga, who stuck the cat in his face. Ranma killed the Youma on his own after that. We were having no luck till then."

Cologne nodded. "So, where are the Senshi?"

"I told Setsuna to bring them here, tomorrow. I said I would bring my own allies, so who do you think can help us?"

"Considering the facts about Jusenkyo? Most of the Martial Artists in your home room class, Sensei Kaga. Kounji isn't a bad warrior in her own right, either, though she does lack the added protection. Shall I contact them for you?"

"Yes. They know you, and in spite of the reputation you seem to have, will listen." He grinned. "Seems most of them call you 'The old Ghoul' and think of you as a meddler more then anything. They like you better then some guy named Happosai, though."

"I should hope so." The old woman chuckled. "So noon, eh? And these attacks will likely make it a War Council?"

"Something Setsuna said makes me think it is THE war council."

Laun stepped away from Kaga, frowning herself. "Well, I have finished setting up the A/V equipment in here, though I expected it to be used for training, not presentations. I have all those pictures scanned in, to, though I am still working on a program to neaten up the Millennial language, so we can't overhead that." The silver haired Amazon pushed a button, a flat wall screen revealing its self, and displaying a screen saver. "I can set it up for power point, and move the important books in here for them to look at, no problem. I just have one request."

"What is that, fairest of the fair?" Kaga asked, impressed. He hadn't even know she had been working on any of that.

"Setsuna sits on the other side of the room from you!" She said, turning and walking out of the dojo, towards the house and her computer.

"Okay, Kaga, you better explain what it is that bothers her about you and this Setsuna woman. I should know if I am going to be caught up in another 'Fiancee' mess, or not.

"Okay...well, it started about two years ago, just a little while after I left the village with Laun..."

AN: What, you expected me to explain everything? Heck, I didn't explain anything! 


	13. Meet and Eat

****

Loyal Readers, WAIT NO MORE!

Well, I hope there are loyal readers anyway.

****

Oh, and none of this, except the story it's self, Laun and Kaga are mine. And if you wanna use them, just tell me you're doing it, cause I want to read the fic!

Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter 12

**__**

I have just realized, that through all this tome, this story of my life and the nation I came from, I have sat upon you a great burden, perhaps more then you think you can carry. You are wrong!

I put my sanctuary where it is, simply to make it harder to find. Then I placed spells on the entranceway and the tunnels you came down to find me. I bet you didn't even notice the stairs in the walls, eh? Used a rope and climbed, didn't you. Well, now you can just use the stairs to get out, since it was only a "one way" illusion. 

This is so that only someone or some ones with a dedicated soul could even start looking for my haven. Then I placed trap spells over the entrance and down every foot of the tunnels, to destroy any whom would use this information against the Senshi. I can't make you help them, but I know you wouldn't hurt them.

But I am sorry, just the same. I have gifted you with a large portion of knowledge, but I have cursed you with the meaning of all that knowledge. 

Fight, please, or at least give the Senshi the information they need to fight. It is for all your sakes, the Senshi, yourselves, and the world upon which you live.

Again, good luck.

"Are you sure about this?" Usagi asked, looking at Setsuna. They were standing across the street from the walled yard of Laun Te's and Kaneda Kaga's home. 

"As sure as I can be." Setsuna replied, looking across the street at the gray walls and tiled roof of the home and dojo. Her lips had the ghost of a frown, as she thought about the group they would meet inside.

Rei growled. "Shouldn't that be more reassuring?" 

"Yeah!" Haruka said, standing next to the raven-haired girl. "I know you checked the Time Gate, and then YOU insisted on a fire reading before we came here!"

Minako and Makoto nodded, Ami speaking. "Yes, and while Rei said she felt 'good' about this meeting, she didn't have the time for an in depth meditation. What did the Time Gates tell you?"

Setsuna sighed, the other Senshi trying to decide if the amount of emotion she has been showing lately is a good thing, or a bad thing. "Nothing immediate. As a matter of fact, I couldn't find out much about any of the other Martial Artists, except that most of them have Jusenkyo curses, like Ryoga here does."

Ryoga, who was walking with the girls, blinked. "Yeah, only Ukyo and Akane don't. Ignoring the Freak and Cologne." This he said while watching Ranma and Akane step into the gate. 

Setsuna looked at Ryoga with an odd expression. "Akane doesn't have a curse?"

"No."   
The green haired woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting..." was all she muttered. She knew Jusenkyo curses made the victims hard to track in the Time gates, and those near them were sometimes affected to a small degree. Akane actually had the same effect as Ranma, Ryoga and Kaga, only more pronounced. She vanished, as a matter of fact, around the time of the battle with Saffron, and only glimpses of her were possible, and even then when she looked for other people's past and future.

"Well, be that as it may..." Luna spoke up from her place on Usagi's shoulder "We are going to meet them. They already know enough, anyway."  
"Yes." Micheru agreed. "We are also late. I'm still not sure you should be along, though." The person in question, Hotaru, standing next to her adoptive mother.

"Setsuna-mama said I could, and besides, Mr. Kaga would know who I was anyway. He certainly knows Saturn, Micheru-mama."

"He sure did!" Artemis jumped in. "And he didn't seem terribly frightened, either!" 

"That's because she has a peaceful aura." A voice behind them caused the group to jump and spin half of them pulling transformation objects out of their pockets. They found Kaga, with a huge grin and about eight pizzas, standing behind them. "Of all of you, Young Hotaru, and Usagi feel... safe, which is kind of ironic, actually."

He walked past the girls, and started crossing the street, making the curious girls follow him. Hotaru, who was feeling uncharacteristically bold, spoke up. "Why is it Ironic?"

Kaga glanced back at her smiling. "Because you two are obviously the most powerful of the Senshi, though Usagi is fairly unfocused and your Ki needs to build up a bit." 

"Oh..." 

Soon, everyone was entering the small Dojo attached to the house. The inners thought it was really very similar to the Tendo home, though much smaller, and obviously not intended for classes. It was a large room still, and had a bunch of tables and heating lamps in one corner, where Kaga tossed the Pizzas after opening the lids. Laun, her long silver hair held back in a ponytail, was fiddling with a small set of the lamps, finally getting them turned on. "Why are we setting up all this?" She asked even as Cologne and Shampoo arrived and started setting several Chinese dishes on the same table. 

The Matriarch chuckled. "In Nerima, the only way to keep Martial Artists from fighting is by giving them something to eat." She gestured at the tables, all of which gave the appearance of bending under the weight of so much food.

"Well, okay... But do we really need this much? They can't eat THIS much!" Then Usagi and Ranma hit the buffet, one at each end, and filled several paper pates each. When they left again Laun just blinked, staring at the carnage they had reaped on what was once a huge pile of food. "Okay... Never mind..."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Jiro Fusinaki grumbled to himself, even as he did another circuit of the lab. The heroin that was being cooked was almost done, and soon he could move his operation out of Juuban. The signs of a gang war were on the streets and rumor had it that this mysterious new Oyabun was a psychopath. Better to be gone and done with this town.

Then one of his guards entered, leading three men he didn't know. "What are you doing?" He screamed, running across the room.

The man following right behind the guard smiled. "Mr. Fusinaki! I am Shiro Mikata, the new Oyabun of Juuban. I wanted to meet you, to offer you a more permanent position in our organization."

'Damn it NO!' Jiro though to himself, but managed not to say out loud. It was his worst nightmare come true. "But, the old Oyabun preferred to leave us independent as long as we paid you a percentage. It was safer all around, we agreed."  
"Hmm..." The former ruler thought out loud. "I only see one problem with that logic."

"What is that..? Sir?"

"You wouldn't be safe from ME!" The Dark man frowned. "So what you are now going to say is 'Yes, I want to join your organization!' and then you will greet Dr. Ratsu who will do quality control for you. Got me?"

"Um... Yes Oyabun... I do."

The man who would be king grinned. Then he rolled his eyes after several seconds of waiting. "Well?"

"Oh... Um..." The frightened Fusinaki rubbed his hands together. "Yes... I want to... join?" The Oyabun smiled, and gestured to the small man next to him. "Um... Hello Dr. Ratsu?"

"Good, good! We'll be off, and let you all get to work. Be sure to show the Doctor around, and get to know him. Good evening."

Turning, The Oyabun and his ninja left the drug warehouse and stepped to the car waiting outside. Settling into the seat, Hiro asked "What is this all about, sir. You have ordered all the other drug manufacturers destroyed, have you not?" The man smiling next to him nodded. "Then what is so special about him?"

"It's one of the largest, which means we can distribute the product "Dr." Ratsu taints with his Negaverse energy and, when the time comes, have hundreds of willing servants and soldiers."

"So that is why you ordered the... Product gathered when and where possible." The ninja nodded. "But why destroy all the rest?"

"We can hike the price!" The evil man grinned. "Governments need money, after all!"

"Governments?"

"Yes, Hiro-kun. I plan on ruling the world again. Don't worry, though. " He winked at the ninja, a certain mad sparkle in his eyes. "I'll make you Minister of Intelligence!"

Hiro wasn't frightened by the megalomaniacal plan of his liege. He was scared because he thought he was serious, and able to do it!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Setsuna watched the children mingle. They all knew everything, she had quickly discovered, though none of them seemed bothered by it, though Akane was quiet.

"Having fun?" Kaga asked, stepping next to her.

"Not really. This is not something I expected for years yet." 

"Chinese buffet?"

Setsuna gave him a cold look. "I was referring to revealing ourselves." She almost groaned at her own words. She already knew what he was going to say.

"And yet, you wear those skirts!" Kaga chuckled. "Seriously though, they aren't revealed yet. These guys won't reveal their identities. It's an honor thing."

"I am not comforted." 

Kaga shrugged. "It is too late now. Now come and visit with Laun. I know she has missed you."

"I'd like that." 

"Great. You can sit together while I talk."  
Setsuna paused. "You still haven't explained how you know so much."

"That's what I am going to be talking about." 

They found Haruka and Laun talking "I don't know... Isn't it likely that the block would crack under the stress? Those cylinder walls are kinda thin."

"If you aren't careful, yeah. My bike, and Kaga's NEW bike..." She glared at the tall man who had the sense to look sheepish. "Are almost all custom, and the materials aren't cheap, but we get a compact but powerful engine that beats everything else on the market for the street."

"And has one more space in front of the decimal point, in American terms." Kaga tossed in. "They are expensive."

"So, how do I talk you into building me one? And maybe a racing machine if it works out?"

"Well, if you're willing to pay for the materials, and my time, I can do the street machine after I finish Kaga's, but that will take another few weeks. As for a Racing bike, I would have to start designing from the ground up, but give it three months, and I can have you and your mechanic some spec's and the finished plans."

"Cool."  
"Haruka found another 'Gear Head' I see. I should have known you and Laun would find each other." Setsuna said with a smile. "Hello Laun."  
"Setsuna... Been too long. You aren't trying to steal my _Airen _are you?" She said, somehow managing not to seem stiff.

"No... I think I'll leave him for you. There are other fish in the sea." Setsuna winked at Laun and Haruka then pretended to examine Kaga. "Besides, he's too small."

All three women laughed, while Kaga sniffed. "I don't have to take this kind of abuse. I'll go start talking now and then EVERYONE will want to abuse me." And walked off towards the front of the room.

"Well, good to see he hasn't changed." Setsuna said to Laun. 

"Yeah... Well, I have been trying, but the repairs won't stick." 

"But at least he knows how to crash a motorcycle." When the other two women gave Haruka a strange look, she shrugged. "Hey, it burned nice, and he did save Sailor Moon in the process. All around good!."

Laun shrugged and nodded, while Setsuna realized, once again, that being multiple millennia old doesn't mean you understand enthusiasts. 

A few more minutes passed, then Kaga spoke in his loud, teacher voice. "Okay everyone, if you'll take a seat?" When everyone had found a spot, he nodded. "Now, who does the Tuxedo wearing gentlemen outside belongs to? Is he with the martial artists, or the Senshi?"

Usagi raised her hand, while Rei cursed the luck. "How'd you spot him?" The fiery Senshi of Mars demanded.

"He wears a tuxedo and sits on a roof, and you want to know how I spotted him? This is Nerima! I'm shocked he hasn't gotten a flyer for a movie yet!"

After Usagi ran out, and brought her super hero, but not so stealthy, boyfriend back with her, Kaga nodded. "Now, where to begin... Oh yes."  
Holding up a PDA he pushed a button and all the younger people gasped in awe. From the roof lowered a concealed flat screen TV while a couple of control boxes and a small computer terminal raised from the floor. The last one caused Kaga to blink, caught by surprise. "Okay, that's new... When did you add THAT Laun?"

"This morning!"

"Oh... Well anyway. My name is Kaneda Kaga, most of you know me from school. Laun, my _Airen_..." He winked at the Silver haired girl who blushed slightly while Shampoo cheered. "And I work off and on as Troubleshooters."  
Ami raised her hand. "Do you not also write novels, particularly the _Wild Hunt _modern fantasy series?"

"Um... Yeah..."  
"And Mrs. Kaga holds several patents, that while not earth shattering are still quite profitable?"

"Um... Yes, but we aren't married yet..." Laun stuttered.

"And aren't you both ..."  
Kaga waved his hands wildly. "Yes! Probably! Who are you, the CIA?"

"No, I just found your web site."

"That isn't all on the web site!"

Ami just shrugged, while the other girls blinked. Minako just said "I read those novels."

"Anyway, we are ALSO troubleshooters, which means we do almost anything if it's legal and sounds interesting. My beloved troublemaking sprite back there found a legend referring to a Librarian who kept a library filled with all sorts of Occult lore in a cave. She talked me into looking for it."

Hitting a key on his Palm top come remote, the flat screen displayed pictures of the Library in china, complete with Maron's corpse. "This is what we found. The mummy in the corner is the remains of Lord Maron."  
Setsuna gasped. "Wait, do you mean The High Mage?"

"Yep! The one and the same. The High Lord Mage of the Court of Serenity, up until the fall of the Silver Millennium. He was bid by the Queen to teach his children and his children's children the magic and lore of the Silver Millennium." Kaga sighed. "Unfortunately they were all killed in the chaotic wars that followed the Moons fall. However, he made sure to prepare as well as he could for the Princess and the Senshi's return, but he couldn't stay alive. To that end he left a Tome to teach the language of the Silver Millennium, and a library containing not just books, but scrolls and even "Data crystals" from the Silver Millennium. Your computer will help us read those, thankfully." He gestured at Ami who was recording everything with the Mercury computer.

Usagi raised her hand, acting like she was in school. "But why did she tell him to do all that? The cats came with us, wouldn't they have been able to teach us?" She noticed Ranma flinch at the word cat, but he seemed to be doing okay with Luna on her shoulder.

Well, on her shoulder and on the other side of the room. Luna was still annoyed with the fact that the Pig Tailed boy had spoken to Artemis for a while after their arrival but kept avoiding her.

Minako giggled. "Ignoring the fact that their memories are gorgonzola'd"

"I think you mean Swiss cheesed...actually." Artemis said, looking somewhat put out.

Kaga sighed, "Because... Of the Dark Emperor." Setsuna gasped once again. "Yes Setsuna. It seems he isn't quite as dead as your legends suggested. And when Serenity sealed Beryl away, he escaped his prison."  
"And he doesn't appear in the Time Gate, so I wouldn't know he was coming." Setsuna, shifting into her Pluto emotionless mask said. The other Senshi grew visibly nervous.

"Absolutely. And since you wouldn't have all your memories, or wouldn't know he was coming you wouldn't know until he was taking over again."

"Who is the Dark Emperor?" Hotaru asked, not liking the name one bit.

Kaga shrugged. "Apparently he was the guy who built the Silver Kingdom, though he called it the Silver Empire. He was kind of a psycho from what little Maron could get from legend, and he is the direct great, many times over, grandfather of Queen Serenity. Seems he showed up, took over, became a real jerk, and the daughters of all the other planets warlords, his own generals, found a way to knock him off the throne, with the exception of earth." He grinned. "Seems Earths Warlord had decided he didn't like him long before, and found a way to keep him off world." 

"Is he who is attacking now?" Rei asked.

Kaga shrugged, but Setsuna looked worried. "I don't know. It doesn't seem powerful enough, but I also don't know why the guy didn't show up earlier."  
"Okay, no problem." Haruka said, standing. "I can even guess why he left the books and stuff. But why did you want the Martial Artists here, not that I mind since they found out about us anyway."

"Simple. Seems Queen Serenity was a fan of Redundancy." He punched a button, and it displayed a picture of Jusenkyo appeared. "And this is the final resting-place of Queen Serenity, and the new home for her soul."

AN: Okay, I've been gone for a while, I admit it. It's been a hell of a couple of weeks, and I got a bit lost on my goals for Kingdom Comes Again. I realized I had a beginning and an end, but no middle at certain points, so I am going to be a little slower for a while. That and I am writing other fics at the same time, oh well.

Either way, As a bonus I am posting with this a side story titled "Before the Kingdom" You want to know what it is, read it! Thanks.


	14. Dreams Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. I don't own Sailor Moon. I own one beat up ugly pickup truck. I also have three cats. You can't have my cats.

The Kingdom Comes Again:

Chapter 13

_The Basics of Magic are the building blocks on which you will manage to do so many things. Sadly the Emperor was a master of a great many magical skills._

_According to records I've found, he could alter his soldiers to make them more effective, create short lasting plagues to weaken populations, or even raise the dead as walking monsters and shock troops._

_The most frightening thing about these things is he'd regularly do them to his own men, or their corpses. He has no compassion, no pity. I suggest that you show him and his followers the same kindnesses as they show you._

_From the Journal of Meron, Last High Mage of the Court of Serenity._

Kaga took a step back at the explosion his statement caused. All the Senshi crew jumped up and started to demand how he'd believe that and what the heck he meant by saying she was buried on Earth. Meanwhile the martial artists were screaming about how the heck making their lives hell was redundancy. He had no idea how to calm them down and just shook his head at the chaos.

Then he got help from the unexpected direction of Akane Tendo. "He's right!" She yelled at the top of her well developed lungs. The rafters shook as she yelled the same phrase again, louder. "I've seen her. I've spoken to her."

The sudden silence was as deafening as the yelling. Kaga blinked and stepped forward again. "What do you mean Akane? How could you have seen her?"

"In my dreams… since Saffron. I keep seeing a beautiful palace filled with… filled with dead people and monsters." Akane shuddered. "Until recently I just walked through a great hall, with the Earth high in the night sky just outside huge windows when I reach a throne, sitting on a dais. Until recently there was a beautiful woman with silver hair laying dead on it."

"My god, that's the palace just after the attack!" Pluto whispered in horror. The other girls nodding, having had dreams of a similar place.

Kaga nodded, having read the same description, and even seen a painting done by the high mage himself. "But you said you talked to the queen?"

"Lately I find myself at the dais, but instead of her laying dead, she's standing there, waiting for me. She's trying to explain things to me, I can tell… but I can never remember. It takes so long I always get woken up before it can sink in."

Usagi stepped up to the dark haired girl. Her normally cheerful and carefree expressions replaced by a visage only the sailors had seen, and even them only rarely. A regal, calm but demanding expression. "What did she look like… how did she sound?"

Akane smiled sadly. "She looked like you do now, but sad. With silver hair and she was very tall. I don't remember what she said but when she speaks to me it's like… It's like I'm the only person in the universe. I have her full attention for as long as I need it."

Pluto and Luna nodded, as did Usagi. Of the group of them only those three had very clear memories of Serenity the elder, and the description was very close to the words they themselves would have chosen.

"But how could she contact you? Usagi she'd have a connection to because she's her daughter. The Jusenkyo curse connects us, but what connection could you have? You've never fallen in a spring and all the Sailors are accounted for." Laun was as confused as anyone there, if not more so since she had more information then even the bulk of the Sailors.

"She has been in a spring." Ranma state, settling a hand on Akane's shoulder. "The Akaninnichuan."

"Spring of drowned Akane? But… how the heck could there be a spring like that. She'd have had to drown in it first!" Laun demanded.

"CPR." Kaga said, noticing that Shampoo and several of the others had nodded when Ranma explained. "Or something like that. She could have drowned and been revived before brain death or any permanent damage set in. Like when I fell into that well last year."

Laun nodded. He'd hit his head and wasn't breathing when she'd pulled him out. "Okay, I'll buy it, but she's not cursed."

"Isn't she?" Kaga asked. "Cologne told us about the things that happened to her, both before and after the Saffron fight. She definitely fulfills the primary curse."

"Huh?" Ranma and Akane, in fact most of the martial artists, asked.

"'May you live in interesting times.'" Laun said calmly. "The Jusenkyo curse is two parts; the strongest part is that chaos seems to follow the cursed."

"That's sure enough true." Ukyo commented.

Kaga nodded "In fact the curses have a frightening habit of teaching those so cursed. In fact I have never heard of a Jusenkyo curse that didn't turn out useful from time to time. Serenity wasn't evil in any description ever, so there's probably a reason for them other then aggravating us all."

"That's neither here nor there." Cologne chimed in for the first time. "How could this sleeping spirit of Serenity contact Akane so readily?"

"Merons notes said she was sleeping." Laun replied. "Maybe something woke her up?"

"The Saffron fight?"

"Or the Emperor finally breaking free for good." Kaga countered.

"Either way, I have a suggestion for allowing Akane, and perhaps Usagi, to contact Serenity." Cologne spoke again. "There's incense we, the Amazons, sometimes produce to help scry using our dreams. It might help you girls find Serenity and ask her what she is trying to tell us."

"That's dangerously close to a plan. How long will it take?" Kaga asked.

"Two days to mix, then another two days for the deep slumber it'll induce."

The teacher nodded. "Just in time for the weekend. Well at least you two will get to sleep in, assuming you're willing of course."

Both girls nodded.

"Meanwhile, we have a few books for you lovely young ladies to peruse. One for each planet. Sorry Usagi, no homework for you." Kaga chuckled at the happy expression that broke the abnormally serious girls face back to its softer lines.

He and Laun started handing out the texts the High Mage had written for the Sailor Senshi, while Cologne pulled the two soon to be dream wandering girls aside to explain the process they would undergo.

* * *

The man who was formerly Shiro Mikata was ordinarily frightening to his bodyguard. The cheerful attitude he always seemed to have, mixed with a psychotic enjoyment in pain and fear made him frightening. 

Seeing the former Emperor enraged made that seem pleasant by comparison.

"What do you mean the entire shipment was taken by the police?"

The shuddering torpedo bowed across his knees again, lips brushing the floor as he continued his report. "Oyabun, it could not be helped. I watched as two of the Tokyo swat teams surrounded the truck and seized the driver. I did manage to over hear their plans to raid the lab tomorrow night, and told them to move."

"Which puts me further behind." The emperor smashed his fist through the marble statue resting beside him. "I can not tolerate interference from anyone. I want these "Swat teams" killed immediately."

The torpedo looked up in horror but had not the courage to speak. The ninja named Hiro was slightly braver. "My lord, if we commit such an action the police will declare war on us, and all the families. Even with your power behind us we can't hold off against what both the government and the competitors will bring to bear."

The Dark King spun around, and the bodyguard feared for a moment that he was going to meet the same fate as the statue. The would be conquer calmed quickly however and turned back the torpedo.

"I suppose that is a point. Yakuza hit men would cause far too much trouble." He opened his hand and directed dark lightning, and something more solid, into the thug, his screams filling the room as if he was being tormented by all the demons of hell.

His body began to shift and bones popped as they found new ways to connect. His flesh flowed as though it was melted wax, and spines or claws began to appear where the man had had fingernails or hair before. All this the ninja watched in horror.

"A monster, however, is a random event. See that he gets to the police station and set him in the right direction. He'll recover consciousness in about an hour. You should really be gone by then."

Whistling, and once again chipper, the evil being walked out of the room, leaving his trusted aide to do his will.

Hiro dared not disobey.

* * *

"So, we got a plan." Kaga smiled at Laun, who was sitting on the couch with her laptop. 

"Yep. Seems like. You know, our web site has nowhere near the information Ami-chan produced."

"I blame the mercury computer." Kaga chuckled, leaning down and kissing Launs cheek. "Planning to steal it yet?"

"Nope. She gave me a copy of its specks. If I can manage to master any of those Earth elemental magics Meron wrote about I should be able to make something of my own."

"That's good." He kissed her neck next.

Laun giggled. "Kaga, I'm working here."

"Don't let me stop you." The tall man said, nibbling her earlobe a second later. That, of course, totally stopped her.

"Kaga…" She sighed. 'Seems he's finally giving up separate beds again.' She thought.

Then both their cell phones rang.

Kaga cursed fluently in twelve languages while Laun answered hers. "Hello?"

She paled as she listened. This didn't shock Kaga, since he'd looked down and seen the caller ID reading 'All Call'. They'd managed to patch the communicators into the cell net. Even gave the Nerima wreaking crew some cell's for them selves.

"We'll be there right away." She hung up and jumped up, heading for the rack of weapons she kept in the living room. "A Monster attacked the police station in Juban. It's a blood bath and the Sailors say anything the monster killed is getting up and fighting them!"

AN: It might be short by the standards of this story, but it's something. I'm going to try to revive this. I actually seem to really be getting things done so it might really work this time. I'm also going to try to update the earlier chapters, to correct older mistakes. It shouldn't change anything major.


	15. We ARE the boomstick

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, or Sailor Moon. I do own THE moon, however. I bought it on E-bay. Hey, what do you know, there's a message from E-bay in my in box now! I guess I should go read that.

Kingdom Comes Again

Chapter 14

The Monster no longer remembered its name, or even that it ever had one. It didn't really remember anything about any life before waking up in the back of what a human mind would have known as a van. All it remembered knew, or planned for was its hunger. It needed the life force of living beings to survive, and it had sensed a building full of them right in front of its weak skinned prison. So it attacked.

The Juban precinct headquarters was not a high security building by police standards. It didn't deal so much with large quantities of crime, as it did with reports of property damage and assisting after a strange or disastrous event. It didn't even have a weapons locker, since only one officer in the entire building was authorized to use firearms.

Thus the desk sergeant and officers working the complaint desks off the lobby had no way of defending themselves from the hell that ripped through their own front door. Of the twelve uniformed men and woman, as well as six civilians, only one police woman escaped the monster. She managed this through the simple expedient of running up the stairs.

Fortunately for her, and her colleagues above, the newly constructed building had plentiful, but small, stairwells and the monster was far to big to use them.

Their good fortune only lasted until fourteen of the corpses rose and began hunting the living occupants of the building. Ironically that police woman was the first victim of the zombies, and was dragged down to the monster she had only thought she'd escaped, moments before.

"Let go!" Sailor Moon yelled, screamed really, at Sailor Pluto. "Can't you hear the screams?"

"I can, Princess. I also can't see what's happening inside of that building, and I know the screams are coming from more then one place! Let Mercury scan the building before we run into an ambush, head first."

"But people are dying! Ranma, tell her!"

Ranma Saotome winced, gripping the ledge of the rooftop they occupied hard enough to crack the cement. "She's right. I can… FEEL how wrong it is in there. Charging in head first…" He flinched at a feminine scream.

"Will get us killed too." Kaga finished, gripping his blue sword. "Faster would be better though."

The sailors and the Nerima Wrecking crew all looked at the blue haired genius who, for her part, was to focused on her task to notice. "Almost done… Got it! There's one thing that reads like a youma… kind of… in the lobby with one human…" A scream rang out, cutting off just as suddenly. "Sorry, no humans. There's also twenty other… things? Human sized?"

A window broke, and a body fell from a third story window. Said body rose in spite of missing half it's right arm, and attempted to grab one of the police men working the barricade around the building. Three spatulas, expertly thrown, separated it's head from it's obviously very dead body. "Those would be zombies, honey." Ukyo said coldly.

Mercury blinked at the calm sounding, but murderous looking, chef and then back to her screen. "The… zombies… appear to be trying to capture the humans still inside, and are dragging them to the youma. The only living humans are behind a barricade on the third floor. Oh no, the lobby zombies are…"

The police station's gaping doors spat forth a small army of charging zombies, who headed straight for the crowd of onlookers. "Damnit!" Yelled Jupiter, and she leapt from the roof, followed quickly by Shampoo, Venus, Ukyo, and Uranus. Kaga barely grabbed Mousse as he prepared to dive over.

"No, Mousse! You get to the top floor and help those cops with me!"

"We'll come too." Akane declared, pointing at herself and Laun. Pluto also stepped up.

"Right. Mercury, you and Neptune will stay up here to provide over watch and back up." Pluto said. "Princess, take Saturn and go after the monster in the lobby. Ranma, Ryoga, will you guard them?"

"Hell Yeah."  
"Damn Straight."

"But Pluto, the injured…" Saturn stuttered.

"Can wait." Kaga completed, for her. "Right now we need your area attacks and glaive more. Now everyone go!"

As one they leapt.

1111111111111

Captain Ichihara cursed as he lost the decorative coat rack he'd been using as a spear. He stumbled back, behind the barricade of desks, letting a table leg wielding uniform take his place on the line.

"Any word from the SDF!"

"No sir! The only team they had to dispatch is busy with zombies in the street!"

"Shit! We need help up here, or we're dead!"

That's when the skylight shattered, and a group of nearly one dozen chains dove into the room. The captain almost screamed, until he realized they were targeting the zombies. He watched as the animated corpses were pulled into a pile. Then he heard a feminine voice intone "Dead Scream" and saw the monsters vanish in a flash of garnet colored light. Turning, he looked on in awe.

Sailor Pluto, the very urban legend herself, stood with two teens, a Chinese woman, and a western man, taking stock.

"Akane, Laun, look after the wounded." The man said, two of the women rushing off to act on his words. Then he turned to the police captain. "We heard you were in need of a little help? Hope you don't mind us just dropping in."

2222222222222

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate horror movies?" Ukyo yelled, slashing one zombie in half with her mega-spatula.

"Really? Me too!" Venus commented, unknowingly duplicating Mousses trick in a smaller scale, wrapping three more monsters up for Mars to fireball.

Shampoo, who had just returned from a preemptive attack on a gathering group of the animated dead commented "Shampoo no mind movies, but thinks these smell too too bad."

Uranus just grunted as she kicked a completely dead corpse off her space sword. "Well they are zombies."

"Like I said. I hate horror movies."

"Look out, here comes another surge!" Jupiter yelled. "Sparkling wide pressure!"

Ten meters behind the woman, a group of riot armored cops looked on in awe. "Shouldn't we help them?" One asked.

Another fiery explosion caused them all to duck, then look over the edge again. "And how, exactly, could we help them?" another asked.

333333

"Buksai Tenketsu!"

The muffled cry was all the warning the monster and its remaining minions got. Two zombies were destroyed in the explosion, with four more turned to nothing by the following "Silence Glaive Surprise." Then four gleaming torches of life force rushed into the room through the new entrance.

"Oh my god!" Sailor Moon gasped, momentarly frozen in horror at the carnage filling the lobby. She gasped again, in surprise, when Ranma tackled her out of the way of one of the monsters claws… and a veritable garden of mana charged, explosive roses that flew into the monsters hide. Tuxedo mask soon joined the first four at the hole.

"It seems I'm late again." The Tuxedo clad warrior commented as the monster stumbled back.

"We'll get you a phone." Ranma snarked in return, then turned back to Sailor Moon. "Wanna vaporize that thing now, Moon?"

"Oh, yeah! Moon Scepter Elimination!"

4444444444

The Zombies had fallen, even as Sailor Moon's attack destroyed their creator. Most of the hero's had vanished shortly after, leaving only Pluto behind to talk to the police.

"Very well. You now have a number to contact us with, so please call if anything else strange occurs."

"Of course. One good turn, deserves another."

Before Pluto could comment further, a camera man and reporter burst into the room. "Sailor Pluto! Can we get an exclusive statement?"

"Exclusive… are you the only media here?"

"Yes ma'am… Now about the zombies…"

"Is this going out live?"

"No ma'am."

The camera operator yelped in surprise as his machine turned to dust. Pluto, lowering her hand from the small temporal spell she'd just cast, turned back to the police captain. "I'll leave you to it. Good Luck, Captain."

Then she too, was gone.

AN: Well, it took me a while to get back in the saddle, but here's another chapter...finally. Hope you folks like it.


	16. And now for somethingcalm

Disclaimer: Okay, I don' own the Moon, as it turns out. I don' t own Sailor Moon, or Ranma ½ either. I am looking at purchasing one of the moons of Saturn though… huh… E-bay is e-mailing me again. Weird…

Kingdom Come Again

Chapter: 15

"Okay, this is just stupid." Kaga muttered, staring at the list of acts that wanted to try out for the talent show. It had turned out that EVERY school in the area was doing one, as a fund raiser to help rebuild Juuban's high school, but the Principal had managed to leave that out of their packets. Thus they had to re-plan the whole thing, and only let the better acts perform, for whatever crowd shows up.

Setsuna, going over her own list, nodded. "How many varients of 'Martial Arts something or other' can you have?"

"Martial Arts Baton whirling, Martial arts plate juggling, Martial arts Peace Negotiation… Can we keep that one? I'm kind of curious about it."

"Okay, but remember, we're only allowing five Martial Arts displays."

Kaga nodded, and put that one on the 'approved to try out' pile. "Do we have enough non-martial arts acts to work with?"

"Actually, quite a few. Perhaps ironically, Shampoo, Akane, Ranma, along with Nabiki are doing a quartet with no martial arts planned."

"Ranma can sing? Huh."

"Apparently. Rei is also planning on singing. A few of the other Juuban students have non-combative talents to display, along with Furinkens drama club."

"The guys who wander around in costume all day?" Kaga pondered that. "Well, should be well costumed if not well acted."

Setsuna nodded. "So, as it stands we have room for twenty five acts, and we managed fifty on the stack. Guess we'll have to do try outs after all."

"Oh goodie. I call Simon!"

"What, does that make me Paula?"

"Unless you want to be a big black man."

"Paula's fine. Just no making people cry."

Kaga pouted. "You steal all my fun."

111111111111111111111111

"Yay! We made it to the try out list!" Akane cheered, ignoring Ranma's slumping posture. Ukyo just grinned and patted him on the back, comfortingly. "So did Rei!"

"Great! The whole gang will be there then." Ukyo stated. "So, what's the betting pool on how long it'll take us to destroy the gym?"

"Now now, ladies. I don't know who's in the final competition yet so I can't properly set the odds. That being said, I am taking bets on WHO will reach the show it's self!" Nabiki said, with her usual grin. She blinked when Ranma's hand appeared in front of her, holding a larger yen note.

"On us going through." Ranma said, sighing.

"Now Ranma-kun, are you sure you want to make another bet? I mean, the last two you made you won. Shouldn't you leave the table ahead?" Nabiki teased.

Ranma just glared. "If I loose, I'm happy to not have to wear a dress and sing in front of the school. If I WIN I'll be happy to have won my bet. I see no bad side to this, other then my happiness would require me to loose, so I won't loose."

Nabiki blinked, then shrugged and took it. "A valid point, and while it does push you towards a sure thing, I'll let you have the same odds as everyone else. Any other takers?"

"Ohh, five hundred yen on Rei making it!" Usagi chirped.

Rei blinked at her odango bearing friend, blushing slightly. "That's your ice cream money, Usagi!"

"Yep, and since I know you'll make it through, I'll get two, maybe three ice creams after the tryouts! Yay!" Usagi danced away, ignoring the rolling eyes and shaking head of Rei Hino.

Ukyo just grinned at the happy girl. "So what you guys want to do now? The building the Ucchans is in has a rewiring project going so I'm shut down for the day. I'm looking to enjoy a day off!"

"We could drive Shampoo crazy and all show up there." Akane said. At Ukyo's appaled look she grinned. "What, SHE has to work, while YOU don't. Plus you'll get to sit at the table with Ranma…"

"Ohhh… evillll."

"Hey, maybe I don't want to go!"

"Shut up, Ranma, the women are speaking." Nabiki stated. "I like this idea. Besides, I still have a few of those free meal markers from Cologne from the wedding fiasco. That'll drive the Elder just as nuts!"

"Plus, with Laun there, Mousse won't attack."

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" The girls, both full time and part time, yelped and jumped… Usagi and Rei clinging to the lockers, while the Martial Artists were all gripping the ceiling. Kaga, who had managed to startle all of them, stood there and blinked. "Um, was it my breath?"

"How the hell does he do that! He's worse the the Doc!" Ranma declared. "Oh, and you're ceiling clinging is improving Akane!"

"Really? Thanks!…whoops!"

Thunk. "Akane… would you get off of me…"

"Sorry Kaga-sensei."

22222222222222222

"Um, out of curiosity…" Ranma asked, as the group walked from the school towards the Cat Cafe. "Why are none of you talking about what happened last night?" He was asking the Sailors, since he understood the mind set of the Nerimians.

"Well, honestly… We just got in the habit of pushing it from our minds." Ami admitted, when the other girls shuffled nervously. "I mean, we've seen a lot of horrible things, including most of us dying at some point or another, so maybe we've become a bit desensitized to horror."

"Or…" Usagi spoke up, abnormally serious. "It's too horrible for us to even try to think about, much less discuss. We know it happened, and we all have nightmares from time to time…or at least I do." She sighed. "But we saved those people we could, and beat back the darkness one more time… so we take the good with the bad."

The blonde looked at Ranma, shaking off the tears that tried to form. She, more then any of the others, remembered ALL the horrors they'd lived through. Sometimes, returning from the brink, they forgot things and she didn't share them again. "Why aren't you guys talking about it?"

Ranma shrugged, and looked at the other martial artists. "We get kind of caught up in living the moment, so we don't really hold grudges or let it get to us. Besides, your right. We won and saved a lot of lives, even if we didn't manage to get there to save others."

"Yeah." Ryoga agreed, ignoring the comment about grudges, and the fact that the pigtailed boy had elbowed him at the moment he said it. "And it's kind of a challenge now." He elbowed Ranma, who barely resisted the urge to bend over at the blow.

"How so?" Kaga asked, from the back of the group.

"Duh… To make sure we don't fail to save any of them, next time." Ranma said. "Every time we miss one, it's like we loose. I don't like to loose."

"I thought you never lost." Akane commented dryly.

"Can't claim that anymore." Ranma admitted, more calmly then the others would have expected. "But I can damn well claim I'm not going to let it happen again!"

Kaga just grinned at the surprised expressions from the martial artists, and the respectful ones from the Sailors. Ranma, it seemed, was maturing before their eyes. He absently wondered if the wilder ones among both groups would take up THAT challenge, with him.

Then they reached the Cat Café, and Ranma yelled "Old Ghoul! I hope you have the stove on full blast, cause Me and Usagi are cleaning this place out!"

"Oh yeah!" The blond chirped.

Kaga hung his head. "Baby steps… accept the baby steps."

4444444444444

"I am sorry the attack didn't get any of your true enemies, my lord." The ninja said, kneeling before the super natural oyabun of Juuban ward. Said creature just shrugged, absently picking at a festering injury on his hosts body.

The wounds had been appearing for several days now, and growing worse. Apparently the host was failing. The Dark Lord shrugged it, and the fight, off. "No worries. It told me two very important things."

"What is that, My Lord."

"One, that the Sailors of this time are smarter then the one's from mine. They play well with others, even that bitch Pluto. Who would have figured." He shrugged.

"What was the other thing, my Lord."

"The other thing?" The man turned, ignoring his now bleeding wrist. "The other thing is that I can't predict their new friends, like I can everyone else."

"Why does that make you smile lord?"

"Because I thought this primitive world would be to easy to conquer. Now, there's a challenge. I like challenges. You are dismissed."

The ninja backed away, then froze as his lord spoke. "Oh, and find me a man, preferably a pit fighter or someone else physically tough but stupid as a brick. Drag him here, and do make sure to bring an ice pick when you do."

"Um… yes… my Lord."

AN: Two in the same week! I mostly didn't want to leave you guys with a big fight, so I went softer this time. Don't know quite how this rolled, but it's how it came out. I shrug and hand it off to you.


	17. No Radar Love

Kingdome Comes Again

Disclaimer: Woo Hooo… no, wait… that's for returning. I own… let's see… that plant in the corner! Nothing else though.

Chapter 16

It was like magic. Blue eyes met blue eyes, over the candle in the center of the table. Usagi and Ranma gazed into eachother's eyes with an intensity none who knew them had ever witnessed before.

"GO!" Nabiki yelled, and the spell was broken.

Ranma and Usagi's arms blurred, as the piles of beef fried rice (the only rice everyone at the table was comfortable with) began to vanish at a speed usually only rivaled by industrial vacuum pumps.

Cologne, the only person in the room who could actually SEE the individual movements of the two competitors in the sudden eating contest Ryoga had suggested, raised her eyebrow.

"Give me a month to teach her something akin to balance, and I'm fairly sure Usagi could master the Chestnut Fist faster than Son-in-law did." She observed to Kaga.

"How… how do they eat like that. They just ate a whole meal like… five minutes ago." The man demanded.

Cologne shrugged. From her perspective all youngsters ate like that. "Want to know who's going to win?"

"You can tell?"

"Yes."

"Ranma right?"

Cologne just smiled.

"Damn it."

"And done!" Usagi yelled, slamming her forks… they'd forgone chopsticks in favor of speed… onto the table. Ranma, the last hunk of meat on his lips blinked in shock, as did Nabiki.

Rei, Ukyo, and Makoto, however, cheered. "Pay up, Tendo!" Ukyo yelled.

"You lost? You never loose! Damn you Saotome!" Nabiki yelled.

Ryoga fell out of his chair, laughing. He hadn't been sure that Usagi would win, but he'd been fairly confident after Minako's stories. "She… Beat… Ranma!"

Ranma swallowed the last piece of meat. "Hey, Granny… are you sure the portions were equal?"

"I weighed them out myself, son-in-law. She beat you fair and square." Cologne pogoed up the the blonde girl. "And a joy it was to watch such fine control of one's arms. Would you be interested in learning Amazon Wu Shu?"

"What… Martial arts, but I…" Usagi, who was trying to stand, tripped over her chair and fell on the floor.

"You even already know how to fall properly." Cologne observed with a wry chuckle.

Rei coughed. "Elder, I don't think Martial Arts are really appropriate for Usagi. She's… not really a fighter."

Cologne smirked. "I can fix that."

"But she's not an amazon." Rei observed.

"You're the one who told us she'd be queen one day, correct?"

"Well… Yes…"

Cologne just arched her eyebrows.

"Oh… Right."

"owiee…" Usagi said from the floor.

Hiro ignored, with difficulty, the two youma devouring the body his demon lord had vacated, in favor of looking into his new eyes. The longshoreman who's face he wore had leapt at the offer of bail, after having seriously injured several men in a bar fight, and hadn't questioned why someone would bail him out just to move some furniture.

The ninja wasn't entirely sure the lobotomy had been necessary, but it seemed to make his Lord happy. This wasn't a comforting thing to know about Mikata, and he tried his best to ignore it as well.

"Yes, this one should last much longer." The Dark Lord observed, flexing his muscles. "But then, he's far less damaged than my previous host had been."

"Yes, My lord."

"So, to work. How is our criminal empire developing?"

"Well, my lord. As you ordered, we've stepped up efforts to infiltrate government offices through the use of Vice and loan sharking. It's been amazingly successful."

"Not really." The former emperor replied. "Low level government employees and functionaries always feel underappreciated and over worked. Offering them a release, especially one that doesn't appear to have a down side and with a hint of respect thrown in, is like drugs for an addict."

"Yes, my lord. I am surprised none of my previous employers had thought of it."

"None have had to overthrow a series of planetary governments before." Mikata observed. "Have they gathered the information I expected?"

"Between the police, fire department, and City's Clerks Building Permit office, yes." The ninja replied. "We have localized the area's where the Sailor Senshi have been most active since their appearance."

"What are those."

"Most are what you'd expect. Large shopping centers, concert halls… places that would be ideal for the type of terror attacks the so called "Dark Kingdom" seemed to prefer, as did many of their other enemies." The shinobi reported. "However, there are three specific targets that particularly stood out."

"Yes?"

"All are in Juban. One is a shrine, another a jewelry store, with an arcade being the third most frequent target that contains less than fifty occupants at a time."

"Excellent."

"Shall I contact your Youma agents, and arrange for an attack?"

"Of course not. That would be foolish." Mikata replied.

The ninja was confused. "My Lord?"

"Ignore the shrine. I would wager my former hosts wife that it is where Mars lives. That family was always so religious." Mikata commanded. "Watch both the Jewlery store and the Arcade. Determine if any employees of those places are the sort no one would miss for a few hours in the evening. Once you have, bring me those employees."

"But… sir… you've suggested you know who the Sailors are."

"But not their allies. Not all of them, at least. Your scouts have a bad habit of getting caught up in the monster attacks." The former emperor held up his hand. "No, that is unfair. Monsters have a bad habit of eating your spies. I know. However, spies in locations they may frequent could give us that information, without wasting any useful monsters. Speaking of which…"

Mikata waved his hand, and the naked, broken woman who had been the wife of his first victim in the modern era walked closer. Chanting, he caused the defiled body of her husband to rise… and seeming melt into a mist which flowed into the woman.

She began to scream, falling to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Once this less than useful monster finishes forming, order it to attack something vaguely important." Mikata commanded. "A school, an airport… I don't really care. It'll obey you, so don't worry about that. Just keep it away from anyone else you don't want eaten."

"Yes sir."

Mamoru Chiba could only laugh as he hung up his cellular phone. He regretted not being able to get down to Nerima that day, and see the "unbeatable" Ranma Saotome's defeat by "Sailor Moon". Apparently Usagi had been nearly exploding with the need to tell him, but didn't want to "Rub it in" while Ranma was there.

"More like she didn't want him to punt her communicator into orbit, if she called me immediately." He muttered with a smile. He loved Usagi, but boy could that girl gloat when she wanted too.

"Chiba?" A man called out. Mamoru stood up, out of the uncomfortable chair he'd been sitting in, walking over to the air freight desk.

"That's me."

The customs clerk pushed the large box across to him. "Roses? You a gardner?" He asked.

"I work in a nursery, yes." Mamoru replied. What he didn't mention is the plants, or rather seeds, were for him. No reason to explain that he was trying to create his own strain of roses, with the goal of them containing more magic than the run of the mill flower.

Hell, he hadn't even explained that to Usagi. She just thought he was trying to make an "even prettier one."

Granted, he'd settle for both.

"Sign here."

He did, and walked out, heading for his car. He heard the screams as he was putting the box into his trunk.

"What now?" Mamoru demanded. The chill of fear ran through his spine. Not just of monsters, or accidents, but in an airport, in the modern world… there were to many horrible thoughts that could be considered.

He ran out of the underground garage, only to throw himself to the ground as a hatchback flew over his head. Looking up, he recognized the distinctive, mutated female appearance of a youma. Her skin was all weeping sores and puss, a horrible thing to see.

"Well, better call the… where…"

Looking around he realized his cellphone, which a year ago he'd had Ami install his communicator in, was gone. He spotted it a dozen feet away, where it had landed after falling out of his pocket.

Another car crashed down onto it as he watched, apparently having been thrown at a cop nearby.

"I hope Ami's near the Mercury computer." Mamoru muttered, as he pulled a rose from his coat. Nearly instantly his normal blaizer and slacks were replaced with a tuxedo, top hat and mask. For once, he didn't waste time with a speech, instead charging the monster directly.

The car in its hand had a woman and child screaming inside.

"Is that the Mercury computer?" Makoto asked.

"Yes… An alert." Ami opened it, frowned, then pushed a button. The alarm ceased.

"Well?"

"False alarm. They've been installing new Radar systems out at the airport, and for some reason it's been setting the computer off. Once they finish installing them, I'll get their frequencies locked in, and then maybe get to sleep three nights in a row."

Makoto snapped her fingers. "Darn, I could use a fight right now."

Ami chuckled. "Maybe another time, Mako-chan."

AN: You know what the problem is with advanced technology? It's so damn smart, it gets stupid really quick sometimes. Then the user follows suit, even if they are Sailor Mercury.

And hey, look at me, one chapter for two separate stories in one day. Yay me! For those who are interested in stalking me and asking why I'm not writing anything right now darn it, I am now on twitter. If you want to follow me, look for Shadoe_Fox. If not, just keep watching here!


End file.
